The Dragon of Shadow
by Lilith Strome
Summary: There was one more dragon that's been with yona from the very beginning once her secret is out she swears to keep yona safe from everything and anything including her own heart Has all of the original characters from akatsuki no Yona botu obviously I can't fit them all in so yeah... Rated M for suggested themes and language as well as a possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A woman with fiery hot pink hair and lilac eyes marched towards the edge of a cliff another woman with midnight blue black hair and piercingly cold sapphire blue eyes stood next to her glaring down at the army marching below. "Princess yona, Lady kagome let us depart" a man with sea blue hair spoke to them in a confident voice his weapon attched to him narrow blue eyes stared at the two woman awaiting an answer Yona breathed out a puff of smoke releasing as Kagome spoke "It's quite cold isn't it?" "We are on the border of mountains" 'I never knew it was so cold outside the castle'.

Chapter 1

A young woman with waist length hot pink hair fussed over herself in the mirror deciding what was right and what wasn't "You look fine princess you should head to the courtyard soon..." "No! This isn't right where's that chintz?" she asked dumping the blue outer kimono into a maids hands "Yona...The ceremony is over relax" A curvacious figure came out of the shadows a black kitsune mask was placed over her faced a bow as well as a full quiver of arrows was strapped to her back while two swords were tied to her waist, "Oh no Father I'm sorry!" "It doesn't matter it's only a formality and you don't need to appear in front of people anyways" behaind the mask a pair of frozen sapphire eyes glared at the king "Oh Kagome you have returned what news do you bring?" "Nothing of high concern your majesty" "Your always so cold loosen up!" "I cannot as bodyguard to you and princess yona I always have to be on my guard" King Il sighed but relented "Father isn't there something weird about my hair?" "Of course your beauty surpasses that of any jewel..." "What about my face I believe I was born with a cute face"

The king sighed while listening to his only legitimate child rant "That isn't true right hak?" Kagome immediately bowed "General Hak" "You can rise Kagome there's no need to be so formal..." "Of course King if anything was wrong...It would be her brain..." Kagome nodded and hummed in agreement "Quiet Knaves" "Father do something about these horrible cretins" Yona cried out while throwing all sorts of things at them with which they just caught or dodged "Now, now Hak and kagome have been your friends since childhood plus kagome is also your sister" "Hak is also one of the five generals that protect the castle"

Kagome bolted after the princess picking her up bridal style when she did "Eek Kagome warn me first" they woman chuckled "Yona you would've have ended up tripping" the princess scowled but relented. Kagome suddenyl skidded to a halt almost running into said man "Steady Kagome your as wild as ever I see" placing the princess on the ground she scoffed "Your still a big softy as well I see" he petted their hair "Your both such good girls" slapping his hand away from them she watched yona and him converse sensing his aura change, her eyes darkened and narrowed underneath the mask "Oh Kagome-chan?" she turnedto the smiling emerald eyed man "I'm still holding you to that challenge" "Hmpf you'll never win so just give up" "Challenge what challenge?" "This softy here said if he could remove my mask that I would have to not only give him a kiss but obey his every order for one day" she made sick sounds "He'll never be able too though which is why I agreed"

"He still treats me like a child and I used all the finest things today too" "All gone to waste" shut it Hak!" said general was leaning against the railing eating a manju "General I have something urgent that needs to be discussed" Kagome removed her mask and made eye contact with him, noting her serious gkare he nodded "Follow me then"

Entering an empty room he stood mere centimetres away from her "What is it?" "Soo-won" "What about him?" "His auar and himself have changed his aura is tainted with murderous intent and his body language is more stealthy and skilled than his normal relaxed pose" Hak contemplated this thoughtfully "Keep an eye on him alert me to anything else okay?" she nodded about to put her mask on before she wa stopped "Ah, ah ,ah you need to get ready for yours and yona's birthday" she sighed but agreed leaving the mask off "Go on have fun for once"

"Onee-sama?" Kagome turned to see yona walking towards her "What's wrong Yona?" "Where's Suu-won?" Kagome flattened out her kimono it was exactly like yona's only using blues and blacks instead "Come I shall show you" grabbing her hand they walked to the training arena where Hak and Suu-won were on horses with a bow strapped to their back "I wnat to do archery like Suu-won and kagome" King Il blanched at her confession "Yona...!" "Father relax I shall take her" "Kagome!" he was ignored as they went down.

Suu-won offered Yona to ride with him but was shocked when she refused "eh...?" hearing a feminine chuckled he looked to see kagome walked her large black steed towards them "It seems she likes Onee-sama and Kuro better isn't that right Kuro?" the Intimidatingly large horse lte out a low whinny before bowing "Yona come on Kuro's making it easy for you!" "Thank you Kuro!" Yona easily slipping onto the horses back "Eh? Kagome how come he isn't wearing a saddle?" "We don't need one" kagome called hak over "General help me up will you?" said man in blue sighed but nodded wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her up "Ho? You must've gotten heavier Kagome" A tick mark appeared on the womans head as she slapped him "Perv" she kicked Kuro into action trotting around the arena with Suu-won Right next to them "I've had engagment offers too So had Kagome!" "Huh? With who?" they slowed to stop "Hak for one and Kagome was asked By the lord of the fire lands!" said girl choked almost falling off of her horse if Suu-won hadn't maneaveured her onto his horse.

In a tea room Kagome was scolding Yona "How could you! You know how much I hate that Baka!" "Yeah you're such a nuisance" "It may not be a lie though..." Kagome sharply turned to the king "No. I wont marry anyone picked by you...Father" she sneered out the wordsitting next to Yona "But it's only natural for you to be engaged in fact Suu-won has gave an offer to marry you Kagome..." Kagome was so shocked she practically spat out her tea "That sissy did?!" "Indeed your marriage will be on your birthday no arguments!" she glared sharply at her father "I Will be picking my own dress or I shall wear my armour the wedding" with that she stormed out to make her own wedding kimono 'Damn him! Damn them both!' of course said man she was cursing walked into her and her landed on top of him .

Brushing herself off she cooly adressed him "Suu-won" "Ah kagome I need to tell you something..." "What that we're getting married or what about the murderous intent in your aura?" he was shocked which gave her the chance to escape almost past him she was shocked when her wirst was grabbed and she was pulled against hs chest into a dark room. Pinning her to a wall Kagome could do nothing as her wrists were held above her head and legs were seperated Suu-won was the only thing holding her up, "Yes you Will be my wife Kagome mark my words it is why I requested the marriage be on your birthday" he bit her neck making her hiss before sothing it with his tongue "Release me!" just then Yona cam thundering into the room her body reeked of fear which gave Kagome the opportunity to remove her outer kimono and esape suu-won wrapping it around her "Yona what happened?" "Nee-chan! I was being chased!" Kagomes eyes narrowed as she felt the dark prescence pass the door "It seems some rats have infiltrated the palace" "Come Yona you will sleep in my room from now on understood?" "Hai onee-chan" her eyes softened as she picked the girl up her icy gems for eyes locked with suu-wons emeralds "We will discuss this later Filth"

The week later and Kagomes big day had arrived her kimono was perfect a starting with a blue black inner kimono then each layer got lighter until the final layer was an almost white colour, she delicately put it on adding some black kohl ot her eyes and some light red lipstick tying half of her hair up and curling it while leaving the rest to fall naturally to her thighs.

(I'm skipping most of the wedding since it aint n the anime obviously)

"You may now Kiss your bride" everyone cheered when the priest announced those words waiting for the kiss, kagome sighed before allowing the man to kiss her... and he did with a passion. She broke free and ran over to yona taking the drink from her and washing the taste out "Bleh I hate him!"

Later that night Kagome entered her fathers room intending to say goodnight however when she entered the sight before her made her scream in pain "Father!" she tried to run but was held back by ablood covered Suu-won "Let me Go! Monster! I hate You How could you do this!" her pained whisper almost broke his heart...Almost however instead of comforting her he simply knocked her out and layed her outside in the courtyard puring it down the mask was placed on heras well as her weapons lying neck to her. The cold water startled her awake, memories flooded back to her and she did the only thing she could think of "Hak!" she screamed for the general until her throat went hoarse with overuse.

Yona soon joined her outside and soon they were surrounded by guards Kagome had her sword out protectively in front of Yona "Prepare yourselves Princesses all of this is for the kingdom of kouka" "Bastards I knew I sensed something tainted!" she knocked Yona out using her pressure point to save her the pain of dieing as the soldier raised his sword...

End

I saw nobody has done one of these yet so I decided too since it's an ongoing anime this will keep me distracted while I wait for the other episodes to come out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter and two will be a bit short as most of it is in chapter one...Enjoy!

Last time

Yona soon joined her outside and soon they were surrounded by guards Kagome had her sword out protectively in front of Yona "Prepare yourselves Princesses all of this is for the kingdom of kouka" "Bastards I knew I sensed something tainted!" she knocked Yona out using her pressure point to save her the pain of dieing as the soldier raised his sword...

Now

The soldier raised his sword prepared to take off kagomes head first 'Should I give away my secret? Should I risk it to save Yona?' Kagome didn't have to bother as she felt a warm spaltter hit her face. Raising her head she saw Hak standing in front of her the guards around them dead "General...Hak?" Yona woke up at that moment "The guards who were supposed to be on watch are gathered here..." "There are people I don't recognise either...What's going on Lord Suu-won?" his eyes were shining with murderous intent as they glared into the dark slanted eyes of suu-won" "H-hak?" said general turned to meet Yona's tearful lilac eyes as he bent down on one knee "I'm sorry for leaving your side princess Yona" "Hak...Hak you're on my side right?" his eyes widened "Nee-sama you are too right!" "Of course imouto I would never leave you..." "The king told us to protect you no matter what happens!" kagomes eyes sharpened as she picked up her swords and bow and strapped them on drawing what looked to be a small katana "Withdraw servants you are standing before Lord suu-won new king of this castle" "Excuse me?!" Kagomes outraged cry drew the attention to her the simply black kimono she had changed into clung to her formshwoing off her curves to the men blood was splattered on her face and her dark blue sapphire eyes had a fire burning within them.

The look she made was of a wild beast cornered ready to attack at any moment "I have a bad feeling about this but Lord suu-won where is King Il?" "I just sent him to hell" those words were calmly said from his lips as hak broke the ground with his staff eyes wide with a burning rage. "Are you drunk or something this is too far even fro some joke" "Ask my darling wife Kagome she saw it happen, she confirmed it with her very own eyes" said woman turned her head away in sadness hugging yona close to her body as hak attacked full on.

A man came up behind her and yona but soon found himself impaled by some extremely sharp and deadly black nails, Kagome used this to drag him closer "Tell me Filth what were you planning on doing?" he shook from pain and fear as kagomes eyes flashed black before she grabbed his head twisted and pulled decapitating his head clean off checking it towards the other guards the black haired man thinking he had them hostage stopped the fihgting "That's enough!" both warriors turned to look at him and then re-direct their gaze to kagome and Yona "What! Impossible!" catching kagome in the act as she licked the blood off of her deadly claws "Your blood taste filthy" she muttered wiping the rest on her kimono, however during this time two more guards came up one had Yona by the neck the other grabbed Kagome by the hair and scruff immobalizing her "Bastard release me at once!" she struggled hissed and snarled but no matter what they wouldn't let go she was dragged past Hak who was surrounded and weaponless and chucked into suu-wons arms where he held her tightly "Suu-won...Was the Suu-won I saw an illusion?" "Fool you may be one of the five generals but you are still young" he noticed kagome had stilled and saw why her hand was sticking through suu-wons shoulder his blood coating her hand crimson "Release me Suu-won or itll be your heart next..." he let go slowly as guards also surrounded her "Drop your weapons" giving them a deadpan look she blatantly said "No"

"At this rate the kingdom will fall to ruin you two will never unand Lord Suu-wons feelings..." "Enough Kye-sook" the man now identified as Kye-sook bowed and walked further back "The suu-won you knew never existed" "Snyone you gets in my way will be cut down no matter who he is!" 'Stop it I don't want to hear this anymore!' Kagome sensed her sisters turmoil and pulled a quick on one the guards pulling her sister to her she hugged her closely and blocked out her ears.

An arrow was shot distracting the guards which gave them ample time to cut them down and escape Hak took Yona from kagome carrying her under his arm while Kagome cut down any soldiers "Min-soo your archery could do with a bit of work" Kagome muttered as she took her mask and clothes from him as well as cutting down the enemy from behind "You guys go on ahead I'm gonna get changed into my battle outfit" they nodded and she disappeared they took down some more soldiers and hid in the bushes.

With Kagome she had finished getting changed into her battle armour as well as carrying a bag full of herbs for medicine on her waist, tieing the last string to her armour she felt for Yona 'Found you!' and quickly disappeared into shadow.

Kagome ran through the darkness of the hallways to watch as min-soo was shot down "Min-soo..." wiping her tears she sent a quick prayer before exiting out of the gates and disappearing into the night sky.

The next morning the castle was bustling with activity kagome watched it all standing directly behind general Joo-doh "General what's going on?" "Is this the work of insugents?" "We're investigating the matter as quickly as we can" his eyes shifted slightly before he walked off the two men seeing kagome standing behind him called out "Kagome-sama do you know what happened?" she smiled secretively "If you promise not to tell I'll tell you but you won't believe me..." they nodded "Suu-won has murdered King Il and almost killed Princess Yona luckily she and Hka have managed to escape I too will be leaving so tell him I'm still here I wnat to see hwat he'll do!" they ran off to tell him "You shouldn't have done that woman" "Ugh shut it Joo-doh I don't need to listen to you anymore remember rogue general" she pulled a funny face before becoming serious "I take it you're staying here?" "Yes I am" she sighed stroking his face "Shame the next time we see each other we'll be enemies sensei" "Indeed you've been an excellant student even if it was only for two weeks" she smiled hearing guards hurry towards them "Well might as give 'em a show eh?" his eyes widened as Suu-won turned around the corner making eye contact with the general.

"Listen up!" all eyes turned to kagome who stood proud and tall "What I am about to tell you is top-secret and you most liekely won't believe me!" they became interested "Last night Suu-won my recent husband murdered King Il in his own room I witnessed it as well as Princess Yona who has had to flee for her life with General Hak!" people started to mummur "I too shall be leaving to join however before I go I wnated to tell you something!" "You all the tale of the four dragons right?" they nodded "Well There was a fith known as the Shadow Dragon unlike the other this one was female and generally a noble!" showing her black claws and the tattoo of said black dragon on her arm coiling upwards she claimed "I am The Shadow Dragon! The first born of all Dragon warriors and I promise you this! No harm shall ever come to Princess Yona ever again be it mind body..." She glared at Suu-won as she said this "Or Heart!" slamming her fist to her chest she bowed as the people cheered. Placing her black kitsune mask on she turned to Suu-won "The game is my lord can you remove my mask or will you fail just like you did at everything else..." with that she saluted and slowly faded from their eyes.

'I will live to repay my father's love and my friends kidness!' those were he last thoughts as a short haired looking yona released an arrow as it soured to it's target.

Well I hope you liked that I honestly thought it was a bit rushed a choppy in some places but oh well! As always reviews are welcomed try and check out my oher stories if you like this one I have quite a few...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Episode three people Man up! Get ready! Go!

Kagome eventually came across them to find Yona sleeping and Hak deep in thought 'I've watched her for a long time' 'But the princess has never known uncleanliness of pain...' (I'm gonna skip most of the flashback except when they're ill)

Flashback:-)

Yona had just stepped on Hak..."What're you doing down there Hak?" "Engraving proof of my existance on the earth" a hmm came from next to him to find kagome with a cute but bored and cold expression on her face "Engrave...Engrave..." she pushed her arms through the snow making an angel like figure, Hearing Hak rant on kagome stood up and with a suprising amount of strength grabbed armfulls of snow and started planting it on his face "Silence I can't think if you keep rambling..." Of course Yona made it worse by throwing a snowball at his face "You're a perfect target!" "Ho? Really!?" "Go Yona" kagomes quiet voice was overridden by Suu-wons loud one "Go Hak Yona's full of energy again!" hearing a big thump Suu-won looked next to him to find Kagome face first into the snow "So warm...Must sleep..." "Wah! Kagome don't sleep here you'll catch a cold!" when she didn't respond her panicked "Nurse quick Kagome's passed out in the snow!" Yona too soon fell "Wah! So has Yona!"

half an hour later they were all in a room with kagome and Yona panting underneath sheets "Aw they're energy has all diappeared..." "I guess Snow fighting is too much for the princess but why Kagome feinted I don't know..." the nurse smiled "You wouldn't belive it but Lady Kagome has extremely Frail health she can't be outside in the cold for too long or else she fall ill" "Kagome-sama why didn't you tell us?" Hak narrowed his eyes at the darker haired princess "I...Didn't wanna...Ruin your fun..." they waited for her to continue "The queen wasn't my real mother...So I didn't feel that sad when she died...But Yona was her Real daughter and loved her the most..." she took a deep breath "I wanted to see Yona smiling and happy again Frowning will turn her into an old hag..." "Kagome-chan!" Said younger princess whined at her insult. "Leave you two you'll catch a cold too" their faces were red as they responded "Don't worry we're fine...our Bodies are really warm!" "I played so Hard I can still see snowballs..." 30 minutes later they were leaning against each other as Yona cried out "Doctor you have more Patients!"

"Ugh no wonder I saw snowballs flying around me" Kagome huffed "Baka! we told you didn't we?" "Shouldn't you two leave?" Yona addressed the two boys "Apprently we won't spread our cold if we all stay in one room" "Don't worry Yona I'm right next to you so I'll stold hold you until you fall asleep" Kagome whispered and Hak as well as Suu-won shot up "Eh? You guys have been doing that?" "Oh shut it you make it sound like you've been having sex..." they both blushed and fell back down.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Hak's grandfather came in "Hak I heard you made the princess sick!" eh looked around spotting kagome "Both of Them Sick!" Hak shrivelled up "There's snow everyhwhere it's only natural to throw it" a whip suddenly appeared out of nowhere "Show me Your Rear I'll give ya a whipping!" Hak squeled like a girl "General That's enough!" The doctors stern voice and gaze halted the general "They're sick!" he hangs his head low and walks away sulking like a puppy "I think I'll stay here after all" "Jii-chan..." Kagomes soft whisper called out to him "What is it Kagome-chan?" "Can you tell Them that I'm here please I'm sure They're worried" he smiled "Of course"

A little while later more footsteps came out from behind the door it opened to reveal Suu-wons father "Father what are you doing here?" "Is there something wrong with a father coming to see his sick son?" Yona cowered in fear but kagomes arms around her stopped her "Onee-sama..." "You'll catch my illness father..." "You think that will defeat me?" "No but I know you're busy father..." "You must beat this illness down quickly!" "I will!" "His intensitys amazing I think my fever has gone..." Yona whimpered "That was scary..." Kagome sweat dropped "Y..yeah..." 'Father it hurts don't leave me alone...' "Obaa-sama Oji-sama where are you idiots?' Kagome and yona went to sleep miserable.

"Princess please eat something..." Yona refused while kagome had eaten one egg roll and stated she was full "If you don't eat something you'll get even uglier..." she still refused as the maid went outside "Has the king visited yet?" "No I told about her but..." "This is the king he's probably too scared" Kagome showing unrealstic anger was about to yell when they said someting else "What about those two?" "No not them either" "They probably abondoned her like her mother did all those years ago" "Quiet!" Suu-wons anger was heard through his voice as tears built up in kagomes eyes her head hanging down "Knowing the king he's still busy at work I admire him for that" Yona perked up but Kagome stood up and went to her bed while the others watched in sympathy.

'I don't believe them Baa-chan I know you're busy with Him and all but please come see me...' tears fell from her eyes as she silently cried while the others ate in silence.

Later on in the night a huge growl startled kagome awake "Yo...na?" "That was a huge growl...Ouch!" a swift punch to the head silence him "Yona you're still hungry? I have something brought to you...". "Chicken Porridge!" she happily took a bit while Kagome lied back down trying to fall alseep "It's absolutely Disgusting!" "Really it tastes that bad?" "Father!" "I thought I'd make that for you to make up for not being here" Yona smiled and proceeded to eat it "Huh? I thought it tasted bad?" "It tastes terrible!" she said tears of joy falling from her eyes while tears of sadness fell from Kagomes 'Nanny! Where are you!'

"Aw we're all better..." "Well Kagome isn't..." Said child was still recovering from her illness due to her weaker body "You seem disappointed princess" "Not really..." "I am...I wish we could've slept together with colds forever and ever"

The skys soon darkened and Yona stood there her father in front of her "Father!" she walked up to him as his body fell lifeless to the floor...Gasping in horror she looked up to suu-won there her dream making her relive her nightmare all over again but this time he had kagome by her hair as she screamed for yona to run.

Waking up suddenly she frantically looked around for Kagome or Hak 'Kagome isn't here...' Hak came out of the bushes "Sorry I went to get some water..." Yona's eyes filled with tears as she cried her heart out 'Yona...' Kagomes heart reached out to her younger sister but she shook her head 'I must find Grandfather' with that she took off leaving a black scae on the ground for yona.

Later that evening Yona found the scale "It's Kagomes!" "Kagomes human though..." "No she isn't" a small secretive smile came across her face cheering her up a little 'Thank you Onee-sama you've given me strength...'

Yona ate a little bit of fish before wandering off to take a bath "Eek what are these?" "There leeches they suck your blood..." "Blood?" "Don't worry they won't ki..." he stopped seeing her eyes "I'll leave your clothes here..." Hak walked back to the camp they had made stepping the hairpin 'She still has this?'

When Yona returned she tried to feel for the hairpin but couldn't find it "Have you lost something?" she shook her head standing up "I'll be right back..." she wandered depp into the forest coming across a snake, Frozen in fear she could onyl watch as Hak stabbed his weapon into it's neck "What The Hell were You Thinking do you Want to die!" he looked around"Shit this is there nest!" he bolted taking a bit to the leg "Hak?" "Don't worry princess think of me as a tool use me to survive that's what I'm here for!"

With kagome...

"Shit...Did I get lost Again!" 'Where are you Old man!' "Eh? Kagome-sama?"

with Yona...

"Where you looking for this?" "He handed half of the hairpin "Eh?" "I don't what happened to the other half it was like this when I found it Maybe Kagome took it" she nodded.

End

I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yona woke up to see Hak next to her looking at his leg she reached towards it but froze when she heard him speak "I'm fine..." she turned her eyes to him "No little snake bit is gonna hold down General Hak" "Hey hak?" "Hm?" "Couldn't we go into a village for some food and medicine?" "Viallges are dangerous even if we arem't recognised castle guards could be anywhere..." "Then where are going now?" "Probably the only place we can rely on and where kagome might be...Capital Fuuga my home and where Kagome was first trained"

Reaching the gates they found two young boys sleeping "Does Guard duty mean nap time in this clan?" "Lord Hak?" "Hey" "It's been awhile 10 years?" "It's been 3" "What're doing here?" "Did the great general get fired?" "Ugh you guys are as laid back as ever..." wiggling their arms they replied "We are the wind clan~ we live only as the wind goes~" "When we're sleepy we sleep" "Why did they put these two on guard duty..." "Oh that's Lord Hak!" "Young Lord!" "When did you return...You're even more Handsome!" 'Looks like they havem't heard anything from the castle yet...' "Whose this girl?" "Is she your woman?" "What!" "No she's a court lady in training" "Eh really? What's your name?" "Where are from...Are you from the sky territory...What does hiryuu castle look like?" "Uh..Umm..." falling down Yona was caught By a figure dressed in all black wearing her famous Kitsune mask "Now now, I think you've bothered my imouto enough..." "Aww Kagome-chan!"

"Come we need food and a bed" "Wow Kagome has a sister!" "Oi hurry up!" "Hai ma'am!" "Kagome! Wheres the old man Mun-deok?" "He's at hiryuu castle an emergancy meeting was called" Taking off her mask she pulled a black face "Gee I wonder what for?" her glared at her.

(Skipping the meeting!~)

Yona woke up in an empty room on a plain blue futon her clothes had changed and she wearing a simply sleeping kimono "Where am I?" Touching her chest she noticed her new clothes "I have new clothes" the dorr was gently pushed open and a young boy came in holding some food "You're awake?" he smiled and set the tray down "Eats lots of food so you can get better!" He handed her some chicken porridge she tasted it and tears soon came to her eyes "What's wrong does it taste bad?" "It's warm..." "You're so weird" "It reminded me of my Father" a hand came to wipe her tears and her eyes widened in shock "I'm Tae-yeon Haks younger brother" "Haks younger brother?" "Are you Hak's friend?" she looked down a bit "Probably..." suddenly the doors slammed open and the two from before cried out "you're Probably friends!" the dark haired one cried "How awful even if you aren't lovers" "You might not even be friends then he's totally out!" "Poor Lord Hak his feelings aren't returned..." his head was suddenyl slammed onto by Haks wrapped up weapon "Who're you calling your friend?" "Huh? Then my attendant..." her mouth was closed by Haks hand "Your name is Rina you're a court lady in training got it?" she nodded "Good girl" he turned his head to see the two men in shock covering his brothers eyes "We aren't doing anything Tae-yeon shouldn't see!" "Something seems naughty about this Lord Hak..." the younger snuck up and started to talk "Rina? What's my brother like at the castle?" "Hak at the castle?" "Rude..." Hak halted "Oh No he's insensitive and arrogent oh and not lovable Also!" Hak stopped her "Okay we get it that's enough!"

The other two were trying not laugh behind him but couldn't hold it in "Miss Rina you're the best not lovable!" they bursted out laughing as hak caught an evil smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye

"You two look like you're having fun..." 'Everyones so lively and happy' "Come here" "Hey what's the castle like do they have lots of good food?" "Yes but yours is the best..." The doors suddenly slammed open again and kagome came in wearing a long fighting Cheongsam with slits up the side and toght black trousers underneath her famous swords and bow strapped to her, she smiled lightly and called out "Yona..." her voice was soft but The red haired princess caught it "Onee-sama!" tears coming to her eyes she jumped out of bed and threw herself to Kagome whom caught her with ease "I missed you!" wailing out all Kagome could do was stroke her back "There there..." "Come one let's take a walk...Rina" she mocked the name she had been given which earned her a slap to the arm as they left laughing.

Passing a house an older woman called out to them "Kagome-chan Rina!" "Hai Obaa-sama?" "How rude I'm not that old" she gave her a cheeky grin "Could you help me with these?" she dumped tem into Kagomes arms "Jeez lady what's in here!" she only laughed and walked off Kagome was about to stumbe to the river until Hak cam and took a quarter "Here Yona do you wanna carry some too?" the girl nodded so kagome gave her another quarter "This was Miladies" "So Hak you have a younger brother he's so cute and friendly..." Kagome darkly muttered "Unlike you he's laid back too" Yona looked at her curiously before shrugging "The old man took him in just like me" "He's quite frail Yona so that's why everyone is so nice to him" Hak scowled at the interruption before continueing "He got a bit too excited yesterday"

Yona and hak laid the clothes down "Hak! Quickly the River!" he rushed to where kagome was only to see dried up dirt where a once beautiful blue flowing river was.

Everyone had gathered at the river "We've sent heang-dea up river to check it out!" "Young lord acting leisurely wont help!" "Fussing wont either Baka so back down" it was akgomes sharp clear voice that settled them down "Elder mun-deok has arrived!" "Dammit Grandpa I've been looking for you!" Yona and Kagome ran into his arms "I'm so glad you're both safe I couldn't believ it when I heard that the king had been killed!" he let them go but held their shoulders "Have you two lost weight?" Kagome looked sheepish while yona simply told him no "I've had plenty of warm meals here the wind tribe is like you it's calm and relaxing here" he turned his sharp blue eye to Kagome who tried to back away but ran into Hak "Kagome..." wrapping his arms around her waist he squeezed only to get a slap to the face "Baka Hak!" "You're too skinny have you eaten anything?" "Yes...?" Mun-deok sighed Before nodding to Hak "Right come one...Princess" "What the hell are you...Let me Down Dammit!" Hak had Kagome slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes "No not until we've fed you something!" he laughed mockingly "Dammit! I said Let me...Go..." she passed out and Yona cried worridly as she fell limp swinging comically from Haks shoulder while yona waved a white Hankerchief at her lifeless body "Far well Onee-sama"

"This is a warning from The fire tribe..." a while later Kagome had managed to escape and stood behind yona "Old man..." "They want to crown Suu-won king..." Yona's eyes widened and Kagomes narrowed "They're pressuring us because I didn't approve..." "What of That tribe did they approve?" "No they didn't a meesenger came by and delivered the letter stating only a direct line of blood of King Ils will take the throne with force if necessary" "They sent him a threat?" "Oh yes you should've seen his face it was hilarious!" 'It's good to know Nii-sama hasn't caved in with his old age' she chuckled to herself "What's so funny?" "I know the head of That tribe I must say for his age Nii-sama is still the arrogent bastard he once was" "Nii-sama?" "Indeed you know when I disappeared for 5 years?" they nodded "I was training with That tribe" their eyes widened "What's That tribe Onee-sama?" "It's one of the strongest and deadliest tribes...The Shadow tribe home to mysterious fifth Dragon...The Dragon of Shadow..." Yona gasped "Then that means!" she was cut off "Now now yona.." Kagome leaned in "Don't scare the town folk okay also Hka doesn't know does her?" she shook her head.

Later on that night Tae-yeon vame to visit Yona "What's wrong are you hungry it's time to eat!" "There's no water and you're giving me so much..." Panting slightly He puleld her up "Hak said to fatten you up plus it's the calns job to make people happy so they give us mon..."he collapsed and kagome who was sat in a corner got out a bottle as Yona cried out his name and the others burst in "Stay Back!" Kagomes cold voice stopped them as she poured the clear liquid into her mouth and gave it to Tae-yeon via a kiss his breathing evened out and he soon fell alseep "Hi lungs are weak so often experiences fits if her gets too excited"

"Thanks to kagome he only needs some sleep" said girl was passed lying next to Tae-yeon "he must be tired from training..." "Huh?" "Kagome trains at least half a day before returning to do aily activities like walking or talking cooking ecsetera you should rest too Princess" "Is there anything I can do Hak?" "Well a court lady should be sexier..." " Hak I'm serious!" he pinched her cheek "It's okay you can live a carefree life here" she paused as kagomes weak voice interrupted them "Ho? not doing anything naughty are we?" he jumped up and left with a "Of course not!" "Onee-sama!" come on Yona sleep here" se patted the other side of Tae-yeon and Yona did so falling asleep almost instantly.

Hak sat outside on a wall but soon returned inside to visit mun-deok "What's wrong can't sleep?" "What about you?" he smirked "Since neither of us can sleep why don't we drink?" "It's rare for youto offer me such good sake" "No this is from your prized sake celler" he spat it out in shock as Hak just muttered "What a waste" "So? What do you want?" "I was just thinking...I it were you alone you probably would've charged straight into the castle with a spear" "Your one to talk..." "Your putting too much stress on your body old man..." Haks eyes turned serious "I have a request" "I need you to approve suu-won ecoming king" "I'll be leaving the wind clan tomorrow you can have the son name back too" his eyes widened "Think only of protecting the wind clan once you approve the fire trible should stop bothering you" "You may end up with a bounty on your head" "That sounds cool maybe I'll become kouka's greatest villain" "Are you leaving the princesses behind?" "Yona's finally been able to smile a little and with kagome here I don't need to worry about you kicking off and leaving the tribe defenseless I'm glad I brought them here" he bowed a little "I have another request to ask of you" "Hid the princess from the castle and let her live a whole life as a member of the wind clan!" "No!" Hak faultered "I refuse to take requests form ym grandson!" "I won't let you leave" "Old man..." "Though I suppose I can't refuse the orders of my chief" "Those are the final orders of Son Hak Chief of the wind clan" Mun-deok cried a little staring into Haks eyes "As you wish..."

Yona woke up suddenly and gazed up at the ominous full blue moon...

End of chapter 4! I hope you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun wasn't even up and kagome was already training pushing herself to the limit. She was up so early in fact she even heard hak leave and break into the blacksmiths "Baka Hak"

"Heang-dea's back!" Kagome sheathed her sword and re-strapped her bow as she walked to where Yona was, Halting before sniffing herself "Meh a bath first I think" she trotted to give herself a speedy wash before bolting to the room.

"How is the runt?" "Kagome!" "What?" "Hey chibi how ya feeling? and heang-dea take it easy man that was demon fast you went then" "Leave it to heang dea!" before passing out "Do you feel any pain? is there anything you need?" "Thank you but I'm fine!" his face was so cute even kagome blushed a little patting his head while everyone else glomped him.

Walking outside kagome headed into a large barn-like building while Yona helped the old lady with blankets "There out of control it seems their numbers need reducing again..." Kagome cracked her knuckles and sharpened her nails against stone "Now now Kagome you'll have time to do that later help us with healing using your special magic" grunting as the old woman dragged her bakc in she sighed before nodding "Alright baa-sama" "Baa-sama? Oh my how polite"

"Yona-chan...?" seeing her sister on the verge of tears she patted her head "It's okay Right heang-dead?" "It's Heang-dea...But Of course as long as elder and Hak are here we'll be okay we look after family!" "Family?" "Everyone in the wind tribe is connected by a strong family bond even if they're not all related" "Which means You and even Kagome are family!" Grabbing Heang-dea in a headlock kagome darkly muttered "Even me? what's that supposed to mean?" "now now kagome-chan don't hurt him...Too much"

Tears came to Yona's eyes and kagome was instantly there hugging her "aw you made her cry heang-dea" startled He turned to his best friend "Waa Hak's gonna kill me!"

Running down the hallways Yona came across Tae-yon "Was that Hak runt?" "Yeah..." 'I'm going to Fucking kill him!' Jumping out of the window she chased after Hak pouncing on him at the gate "Oh No you don't!" "Whoa!" Falling to the ground kagome sat on him "Your not going anywhere!" "You know under other circumstances this would be rather sexy..." Blushing she punched him in the head rendering unconscious "Baka Hak!" "Huh? Kagome-chan What'cha doing?" "Holding hak down until Yona arrives" "Eh? I thought Yona was staying here" an wicked smirk came across kagomes face her eyes darkening rapidly "Just you wait!" laughter erupted from her mouth making the other two step back a little.

Seeing Yona run up "See I told you so..." standing up and flinging hak over her shoulders she grabbed Yona's hand "Come Yona we're leaving" she smiled brightly "I will become stronger Nee-sama Just like you an Hak" "Nah you shouldn't I'll teach you how to use a bow and basic sword stances but don't become like us killing to survive you'll loose your tenderness" Yona seemed shocked before smiling "Alright will you protect me forever Nee-sama?" "I will forever and ever until I either die or you have no use of me" "Oi shorty let me go!" "Eek!" in shock she dropped Hak on his head "Ow..." "Hak come with us!" "Do you have money to pay me Princess?" "She doesn't But I do!" he turned to Kagome seeing her jingle a hefty weight of money "Ah, ah you get it when we've finished" he grabbed her hand "If you won't give me a deposit now what will you pay with? he looked her up and down "Your body?" Blushing bright red she smacked him across the face "Why...You!" about to whack him again Yona interrupted "Give yourself to me Hak!" "Yona! Do you even understand what that means!"

"You win..." hearing a bowstring pull Kagome jumped out of the way and behind the princess who had just turned around "Hak..." "Old man!" Hak seemed genuinely scared of him and the bow "Call me Grandpa!" "Where you there the whole time!" "I heard you being rude to Princess Kagome!" "Mun-deok calm down you senile old man" he relaxed before addressing them "It seems I must let two more of my grandchildren go..." "Everyone told me that I was family!" Hugging Yona kagome responded "It made us very happy, it is why we are leaving" "Protect the wind village old man!" with that kaogme left in a flurry of darkness nobody noticed the clear tears that sparkled in the rising sun.

Meanwhile...

"Lord gang-tae jun" "Not now I'm miserable" "Pardon?" "My father scolded me he told me not to act without permission" "I have some good news mi-lord" "What is it?" "Princess Yona was spotted near Fuuga" "and Kagome?" "They say they've seen her hanging around Yona but that is all" "A soldier saw a girl with red hair and one wearing a kitsune mask General hak was with them, they are headed towards the northern mountains" "Gather the soldiers! We'll capture the princesses!"

"Yona be quiet" Hak pressed his ear to the mountain "Forty No 50 soldiers" "You know Yona you not comfortable to hold and Kagome? I'd like a repeat of this mornings session" Speeding off Hak was chased by two furious females before suddenly stopping making Yona walk into him "I'm all warmed up now...Let's get to work!"

A fight commenced as Kagome stood next to Hak cutting down strays straight in half with hak knocked the back with his blade effectively killing them from the force. Noticing no more were charging he taunted "What's wrong had enough?" An arrogant voice broke through the silence the tone making kagome shiver in disgust, Recognition flashing through her eyes she drew an arrow into her bow pointing it directly at him "My oh my kagome still as Vicious...and protective as ever I see" he took note of kagome pushing Yona behind her shielding her from his gaze.

"I Lord Hang-Tae jun will..." "Ne ne Yona-chan look life grows everywhere!" she nodded "Hey Kagome look what's that?" "That's a glass butterfly their Super Rare!" "What?!" "Why are you enjoying Nature when I talk to you! Kagome why do you ignore me!" a blank expression took her face "Ho? You were talking to me? with that kind of attitude?" "Plus Hak is no longer and general or a son" bowing slightly "Sorry about not telling you" Patting his eyes gently he replied "Well as long as you understand" "Wait you're not a general?!" "That's right just a wandering traveler named Hak, which means whatever I do now has nothing to do with the wind tribe right Kagome?" he turned to see kagome whistling and looking in another direction "Oi! Kagome?" "Mou I...Can't" showing the ring on her finger she shrunk under two intense gazes "Oh yeah Su-son married you" a heavy burden rested on her shoulders as she sunk down "Yeah...So I can be on defensive unless I sense murderous intent then I can kill" Gang-tae jun collapsed "Y...Yo...You're married...To...Su-won!" "Not willingly I hate the deceiving Bastard" "Why not take the ring off then?" she tried pulling it "It wont come off it's enchanted Baka don't you think I tried that?"

They ran along the cliffs until Yona Tripped. Kagome seeing an arrow head towards her pushed Hak out of the way 'It's Poisoned' she thought Bitterly as it went straight through her shoulder "No! Fools I said aim for Hak not Kagome!" coughing up blood she waved away their concerns and ripped the arrow out ultimately spreading the poison.

"Stop worrying Princess it's creepy" Hak stuck his tongue out as he picked up Yona "Why you!" they escaped into a small overhang "Princess look after Kagome" said dragon was panting from exhaustion as Hak took off.

"Even the thunder beats is human he's tiring" "What of Kagome and Yona?" "The arrow That hit Milady kagome was poisoned intended for hak not her" "What! You used poison!" Yona's eyes widened as Kagome laughed "I thought it might be poison" "...Him down..." 'They're going to kill General Hak...' Kagome struggled up "It's okay yona I'll go save Hak...come with me" she smiled taking her sisters hand they took off Kagome was at slightly more human pace.

Yona knocked the man off of the cliff while kagome Blocked Hang-tae jun "Poor kagome it must've been harsh being abandoned by your fosters then having the king die..." his eyes widened when her gaze grew a furious tint to it as if a mighty beast was lying beyond it waiting to be unleashed.

"If you wish to do so then why did you attack the merchants?" he gulped "Don't try and lie I smelt you all over them you may think I am an ignorant princess but I am Not! I am warrior a powerful woman who could take you down even with my injury if you truly wish to help us then instead of putting pressure on the wind tribe and killing us off you should so something else!" in the distance she heard hak "Why did you move You're Injured...Dammit!" 'Why? I can't look away!' a raging dragon swam behind her eyes "It's almost like staring into the eyes of a wild beast!' 'That black hair mingled with the princess fiery red hair made it appear as if it was a wild dragon breathing flames form the pit of hell!'

End of chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'It's so hot...It's like fire...I can't look away...Have the princesses always made these expressions?' "You Fools!" Startled Kagome and Yona jumped "Kagome! You're Injured Dammit!" "You Are Too!" she coughed a little blood wiping it with her tar stained claws. "I told you not to move! Why did you come out!" he ran towards us only to collapse 'Dammit the poison' his vision blurred as he wobbled to stand up the guards moved in to finish him "No!" Kagome screamed out to him falling to her knees as she watched the final blow that knocked him off of the cliff "Hak! No!" he gripped the rocks "Throw him off the edge!" 'At this rate...Hak will...Hak will...Hak Will...Hak Will Die!' her inner conflict was spotted by Kagome as she stumbled over to her "Yoan give me your hand!" she grabbed it and they ran at full speed "Princess wait!" trying to grab Kagome's Hair he caught yona's instead "Eek!" while someone else tackled kagome making her spew blood in their faces "Whoops sorry bout that..." "No, no it's my fault I shouldn't have tackled an injured woman...Instincts I guess ya know warrior before gender kinda thing..." "Yeah you did good" "You must'nt go to him princess you'll come to the castle with me!" yona struggled to turn her head spotting his sword having a brief moment to think she didn't hesitate.

Hang-Tae jun looked in shock as Yona cut her hair off "Go Yona!" 'I'm So glad I didn't have to cut my hair...' kagome sighed in relief watching as yona snarled at the prince making her chuckle "Kagome!" spotting her chance she took off towards hak Yona beside her. 'I wont let you kill him...I wont let you kill him...I Wont Let You Kill Him! Never!' "Get away from him Scum!" they turned at Kagomes commanding tone the sword faltered in the air a bit he took step back from kagome dark intense gaze as the other did from Yona's

"Hak I'll save you!" Yona leaned down using kagome as support "Idiot Run! You can't do it run away!" Yona used all her strength to pull him up "No Never!" Hak looked suprised as tears fell onto his face "We'd never forgive you for dying Hak! Never!" and she continued to try and pull him up but kagomes weakening support halted her "Get them away from Hak!" the guards sheathed their swords and marched to them causing Yona to loose her concentration adn they both slipped into the cliff leaving kagome to collapse on the hard floor "Yona...Hak..." seeing the prince she gagged dragging herself off and summoning the elements to protect her fall.

The other two crashed through the trees hitting the ground roughly as kagome almost floated down landing on her knees in front of a mysterious yet pretty boy Hak and yona behind them "What a pain someones dead..." "They're...Not...Dead..." he turned his sky blue eyes to her the feathers ruffling "You're still alive..." he looked at the arrow potruding from her shoulder wich was at an awkward angle "Obviously Brat..." she coughed up blood "Please help us..."he promptly fell only the boy catching her stopped the arrow going in deeper "Mou guess I have no choice...Curse my humanity..."

"Lord Su-won..." a dripping wet Su-won turned the white kimono loose "Mun-deok and a new general have arrived" "So they've chosen a new one..." "Most likely to save their tribe" "Or someone forced them to by cutting ties..." "Hm?" "Nothing" "Who is he?" "He's younger than Hak...The youngsters of the wind tribe are full of energy" "Keishuk for someone so young you sound like a grandfather..." being only 25 he sighed before muttering "You're one to talk.." ignoring his comment Su-won covered his eyes "It's dawn.." "A truly fitting dawn sky for the coronation..." Interrupting them a guard came rushing "Lord Su-won!" stopping front of him and bowing to catch his breath "I have important news..." "Hm? What is it...?" "Apart from Hak and Yona falling from the cliff a fire tribe soldier also spotted Kagome dragging herself off obviously preferring death than Hang-Tae jun" Su-won froze his eyes watering "D...Dead?" "We're not sure yet..."

'The voices of a crowd...Whose there? Su-won?' feeling a citrus taste fall on her lips Yona was startled awake "My hands were getting tired it's good you're awake eat up..." he shoved an orange slice into her mouth "Who are you?" "I'm Yun..I'm just a passing handsome boy so don't worry about me" "Who are you three anyways?" "Three...?" Yona shot up like a bullet "Kagome! Wheres Nee-sama!" a pale hand grasped hers "Yona...Relax I'm here...Always..." said woman was still asleep but felt her distress "To survive a fall like that you all must be pretty touch especially That one there she was still awake" Yona looked worridly to her older sister "Where's Hak?" "Hak? Oh he's over there pretty beat up too..." "What's wrong with him?" "He's just barely alive I've removed the arrow but he has cuts and bruises all over including that nasty one on his chest a few ribs have broke and he's lost too much blood he's lucky to be breathing..." "It's highly likely he protected you from the fall..." "Huh?" "He was holding you when I found you lot" Yona seemed depressed clasping her hands she prayed for his safety..

"Why is so devoted is he your lover and what about her?" he gestured to kagome "Hak isn't my Love and kagome is my older sister" "Is this the bottom of the valley? Do you live here?" "I guess I do..." "Are you a doctor I'm looking for someone..." just as she said that a ragged blonde man covered with filth came barging in "Yun Yun listen to this!" "Why are you covered in mud?" he shooed him back with his foot "I was praying for everyones happiness when I slipped and fell..." saying that he fell once again "What a bother...Heaven has Abondoned you!" he seemed mortified before noticing Yona giving him a wide eyed look, Clasping his head he spoke happily "Thank goodness you're awake" "..." "Hello My name is Ik-su I'm something along the lines of Yun's Guardian..." Yona seemed shocked at that tidbit "Um...I'm..." 'They seem okay but I shouldn't tell them my name...' "It must've been hard..." "Eh?" she looked up to see the man crying "No Hak protected me from the fall..." "No I'm impressed you resolved to go on this journey...To think that princess Yona herself...and her sister Lady kagome Oh my..." "Wait! How do you know who we are?" "Oh the gods tell me...Whoops..." he turned suddenly trying to act like nothing happened while Yun gave him a dirty look "Are you stupid? How could you tell her all that?" (I don't like Yun at the beginning he's so mean!) "You really don't know how to lie..." "Could you be...?" "I'm sorry princess I meant to recieve you in proper attire but..." 'This person is...The Priest?' "Oh My God No Why!" Kagome bolted awake wincing at the sudden movement "Yona! He can't be the priest look at him!" said priest was rubbing his head chuckling lightly.

Kagome sat up straight in her bed "You, boy" "Eek!" "Thanks for the medicine it helped the progress really quickly" "You shouldn't be up not with how much poison you had in you!" "Pfft it wasn't the poison that had me so weak" "What was it?" "The blood loss I lost about 3/4 of my blood running around you know but the poison I'm immune too Onii-sama made sure of that..." she looked a bit frightened before brightening "Anyways why are we here again?" "..." Yona facepalmed at her older sister "This is the priest Kagome..." wide eyed kagome looked at the shaggy haired priest "Meh seen worse" "What?!"

End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You've seen worse?!" she shrugged "I once knew a perverted priest who constantly fondled womens bums and the first thing he said to them was 'Would you bear my child lovely lady' " she made the maleish voice sound melodramatic" before straightening up and becoming serious "Yona you know what this means right?" "Hm what is it Onee-sama?" "He knew we were coming This Whole Time" "Yeah I did..." he fell to his knees "My job is to convey God's voice to the people! God teaches me everything there is to know about the world!" he was grabbed by Yun "What do you mean 'Your Job?' you don't make any money all you do is pray all day still smiling he let out an eep as Yun stripped him "Come on take off your dirty clothes" Kagome quickly covered Yona's eyes "Children shouldn't be seeing this!" "You were thrown for making dubious claims about hearing god's voice you know" "Why were you driven out?" "I'm suprised" Kagome turned to make a harsh glare to Yun, he continued none the less "You lived in the castle but you didn't know?" "Enough!" Kagomes harsh snap caused Yun to halt and walk away "Don't worry yona I'll tell you, Let's go check on hak eh?"

Sitting next to Hak while kagome held his head in her lap 'I don't even know what goes on in the castle...' Kagome feeling his breathing changed immediately became alerted, Yona also saw his hand Twitch "Hak? Hang in there Hak! Can you hear my voice?" Yona's shouts alerted Yun and Ik-su came in "Hold this!" shoving the basket of clothes to Ik-su she rushed over to where they were sat checking Hak's temperature "Hak it's okay I'm here no harm will come to either of you" Kagome soft and gentle voice seemed to relax him and his breathing became less laboured "He has a fever" Kagome gave him a look as if to say 'No shit' he rolled his eyes but gave Hak some medicine "I've treated it, but it won't break for a while" "Thanks chibi" his eyebrow twitched "Chi...Bi?" "Save Hak...Please..." Yona grabbed his wrist as he stood up ignoring kagomes warning glare "I'm working on it, I don't want him dying on me, But I'm not a doctor" he snatched his wrist back "Don't just assume I'll save him" "Why you little...Mind your fucking manners!" "Onee-sama Language!" she didn't shrink back her gaze burning with unkept fury and stress "I'll make you pay for that...Chibi" her dark whisper sent shivers down his spine. "Have you ever thanked him or Her? They both nearly died saving you!" another dark glare cut him off as well as Ik-su "It's all right the god of death has't come for him yet" "And kagome-sama" she focused her dark eyes on him "Please forgive Yun's rudeness he doesn't mean it" she sat up straighter "He certainly does mean it I can taste the bitterness of his soul on my tongue a little love and it would be delicious! Ku ku ku ku ku" her evil chuckle once again made Yun shiver.

Ik-su walked over to Yun kneeling behind him "Yun you should be nicer" "But I hate kings and nobled and the like" "But in her own way she's fighting Kagome too" Would you like to take a walk to give Kagome some fresh air?" she glanced down at Hak a puppy look on her face "Yun's medicine is very effective he's saved me countless times" his soft voice coaxed a small smile onto her face as kagome stood and stretched "Jeez I need to meditate my powers everywhere must be planning to kill someone..." her eyes flahsed dangerously to Yun who shook violently in fear "...Or I might be out of shape" he sighed in relief "Bu the death is higly probable hee hee hee"

They walked down a woodland path Kagome bringing up the rear with Yona in front "Eeek!" a screech caused kagome to halt and look down at the fallen priest, Yona came running over worried "Are you okay?" Kagome helped him up and they continued walking in silence until they reached the end of the path...Literally standing on the edge of the cliff Yona turned to the priest "Why do you live out here?" "I was living with the flow and I ended up here naturally" ignoring kagomes snickers they continued to chat "I suppose that doesn't answer your question...It's just...Even here there are flowers that bloom..." "Ugh I'm bored of meditation now" "But you havem't even been meditating!" "I have I did it on the way here my snickering was me talking to my inner dragon" "Oh...Let's head back then"

Later that evening Kagome had curled around Hak sleeping soundly...Is what everyone thought "Um...Thank you for saving me..." Yona's voice echoed around the house directng at Yun who sat quietly mashing up herbs "..." Kagome bit back a growl but purred when she saw Yona wasn't giving up "Um..I'd like you tell me about priests I may bot know anything but I don't wnat to remain ignorant!" Yun finally turned around "Actually I'm not a priest" he shrugged "I just look after that useless priest who can't look after himself" "Long ago priests had the highest influence even more so than the king" "Even the king?" "Yep they were revered as messenger of God, They were deeply involved with ruling the kingdom they even started wars..." "One priest even killed a king saying he had angered God, Priests then became a problem for the king" he paused to take a breath unaware of the other ears listening in "During King junam's reign kouka was expanding into other kingdoms territories and becoming massive, apprently prince Yu-hongs achievements played a major part, for him the priests that could threaten a kings power were a nuisance to him" "So that's why my uncle drove them from the castle...Isn't living in the middle of nowhere a nuisance?" "Not really...I find villages troublesome and Ik-su can relax easier here...Villages are full of poor people only certain cities are rich" "Ik-su is too nice, he once tried to help everyone and then suffered depression when he couldn't, He can't live without me" Yona sighed and rested her head on her knees "Thank you" he turned his eyes to her "Teach me more sometime" with one glance and a giggle to Kagome and Hak she fel asleep.

"Tch You really are a menace woman..." he turned to kagome attemtping to pull her away only to recieve a growl when he touched her, Hak wriggled a bit causing her to purr softly in her 'sleep'

Later that evening Kagome woke up cold "Eh...?" noticing a certain body missing she got up quietly "Where could he have gone?!" she wandered about sniffing here and there until gave up and plopped to the floor "Hka you big ugly Idiot!" a staff slamming behind her startled her "I'm absolutely appalled that you sit here in the dark badmouthing me" her eyes shined lightly with tears his eyes were closed from anger and a sarcastic smile was on his face "I'm glad you made a miraculous recovery and seem to be doing okay." Standing up Kagome hid her eyes from view but he caught the silver slither sliding down her cheek "What's wrong?" "Where were you?" "Looking for this..." "The you should've woken me or Yona Up!" The anger in her voice made him fall back a bit from shock "Oh I get it you were cold should I warm you up? Here" he held out his arm but Kagome shook her head "You stupid fool! You're injrued!" "Eh? Now I'm a fool?" "Why are you behaving so recklessly when you're injured? We thought you were going to die! Don't just run off without warning someone!" she finally lifted her head to show her crystalline tears leaking from her eyes.

"I wnat to die now..." "Huh?" "I've made a hardened cold warrior cry...I really wnat to die to see how you would react..." he grabbed her face a leaned in stealing a soft kiss from her lips "Mm..." he pushed her to the ground his lips never leaving hers hands on her hips he gave them a squeeze making her moan lightly.

Removing his lips to her they both panted resting their foreheads together "Why did you...?" "I wanted to" her eye twitched "It was medioacre at best..." she turned her head away making him kiss her cheek "How rude..." he stood up helping her up as well "I'm only joking it was the...Third best kiss I've ever had..."

They returned to the hut and fell back asleep cuddled together, not noticing pink eyes opening up just as they settled.

"So this is the priests place?" Yona nodded "Wow really what a coincidence..." "The arrogent child next to you is yun he's your healer" kagomes snappy tone made Yona look at her funny "You're not still mad at him are you?" "No I'm angry at something Else" shrugging it off she turned to Hak only to see kagome glaring at him and holding his hand back "Don;t just randomly eat without asking to cook!" lightly slapping his hand she looked around "Where'd the priest go?" They shrugged but Yona trudged off to find him

(Skipping this part)

Late in the night Yona walked out of the forest and gazed up at the full moon 'I don't know anything...Not about the castle or the rest of the world...' "Huh? Yona?" "Onee-sama..." she held half of the hairpin to her chest 'I don't know...' "Onee-sama" "What's wrong?" "Did you take my other half of the hairpin?" turning her eyes to kagome avoiding ones "Maybe?" "Why?!" "I would've take it all had Hak not barged in and broke it!" "Hak broke it?" "Yep he stood on it so I only managed to drag half of it away".

Yona wnated to throw it away but she couldn't 'I wnat to know..' she looked won at the half hairepin sadly 'the feelings of others and the many other things that I once passed by heedlessly' 'I wnat to become stronger!' she gazed back up at the room "Princess...And Kagome" "Huh?" Yona turned around to see Hak. "Hak No you should be lying down!" she roushly pushed herself into him making him collapse in pain "Yona you're going to reopen his wound!" "I'm all better now I'm not going to die" "Says the person wrapped in bandages..." he twitched but ingored her "Hka I wnat to meet the people with the dragon blood" "Why meet them? They may not even exist and if they do they might be your enemy" "No they won't..." Kagomes sing song voice cut off any aruguement "You forget I am the first born dragon the Shadow dragon once they see me they'll understand" "Don't you get it Hak we don't wnat you to die!" "Teach me how to use a sword and bow I'll learn I don't want to die like this!" "And I don't want to go back to Him!" they both whined miserably "I keep telling ya I won't die but sure whatvere you want". Yona smiled teasingly "Hak you've been such a good boy there there" she patted him like a dog on the head "Please don't get too close..." "Why?" "Cause it's annoying" kagome wrestled him into a headlock giving him a noogie "I'm Sure you didn't just call my imouto Annyoing Hak?" "Ne Kagome?" "What?" she looked down at him "If you keep getting angry you'll go all wrinkled like an old lady" "Why You...!" she gave him an even harder noogie "Oh no you have even more now!" "Stop it! Don't make me dye your hair pink again!"

"Have you made up your mind?" "Yeah" Ik-su became serious "I have a favour to ask you three" Kagome stood up dragging Hak with her as they followed Ik-su "I could get used to this.." "Ugh Hentai!" she dropped him to the floor before walking off.

"That should do it!" back at the hut Yun had finished stitching a red jacket...

End...Wow my fingers hurt...Not in that way get ya mind outta the gutter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

wow episode 8 already man!

The night was crisp and clear but Yona's mind and heart was troubled as she recalled what Ik-su had asked of them

Flashback

"I have a favour to ask of you" Kagome stood up immediately "I want you to take Yun with you when you leave..." with that he left "Why that little! Thinking he can say something like that and then just Leave!" she dropped Hak after his comment before taking off "Onee-sama don't be too harsh..." "I'm tired I wanna sleep" "He hee" Yona sweatdropped at the complete calmness in her voice.

end of flashback

The next morning Yona was in delight at her new clothes spinning and twirling "Yun did you make these?" "Not really I just had some leftover cloth" "Yeah right...You were up all...Mphf!" Kagome silenced hak by stufiing his face "Here eat it" shoving a bun like food into his mouth "It looks lovely for some 'Leftover cloth' " "I know right I can't believe he made this Onee-sama...What about you though?" "My clothes are infused with my power so they stay clean and are durable" she understood and stopped questionning "I love these interesting clothes!" "Interesting?" "Don't question it..." He looked to speak up again but kagome stopped him the same way she stopped Hak "Just don't she's lived a sheltered life..." "Onee-sama!" "What?" "Lend me something sharp..." Kagome seemed suspicious of her "Why...?" looking around she found an axe and lifted it "I Shall even out my hair!" Snatching the large axe away Kagome pushed Yona into the hut "Not with that your not Yun cut her hair I'll go hunt" with that she took off.

"Yun you can do anything can't you?" "It's beacuse of that stupid Priest...I learned medicine because he always injured himself I learnt cooking because well he can't cook my only flaw is that I'm too handsome..." "Uh huh sure you are..." startled he turned to kagome who held a large deer over her shoulder "Where'd you find that!" "In the woods...Don;t worry I'll skin gut and clean it for you" she mumbled as she left the hut "I need to eat too ya know" Yun looked mildly disturbed "You eat raw meat?" "Not really raw I brown it on the outside for like a minute on both sides then I eat it"

In the storage shed Yona covered her nose from a foul stench in the air "Yuckie what the fuck have you been eating?" "Onee-sama Language!" said dark haired princess shrugged wiping her hand on a wet bloodied cloth "Have you come to learn too?" "Too?" she looked to fin Ik-su watching intently "The idiot thinks to learn how to skin and gut a deer I've done that but you can still watch the meat seperation..." Yona shrugged and sat down to watch Kagome take the cuts of meat apart bit by bit "This bit here is the tenderloins there are two for each deer and I swear to all Kami above it is the best bit of the deer it's so soft moist and juicy so easy to cook too!" they nodded their heads eagerly.

By the time they had finished it was lunch time I'll take this tenderloin to Yun see if he can do something" Hanging the rest out to dry save for the second tenderloin she took off into the hut leaving Ik-su and Yona alone. "Yun made those clothes didn't he?" "Yeah..." "What did he say?" "Ik-su you're alot like my and kagomes father" "Huh? You mean kind Il?" "Yep" "No way you're too generous!" "You're unreliable a crybaby and your head is in the clouds...But you're a cute person" "Um..Ik-su?" "Yeah?" "Yun is fould mouthed but he loves you, I don't wnat to pull a family apart...I can't take Yun with us on our journey" Outside Yun's eyes narrowed while kagome stood behind him eavesdropping on all of them "So I can't comply with your request" 'Ik-su's request?' "You asked me to take yun with us but...Unless Yun says he wants to go I can't bring him with us!" Ik-su smiled while kagome cried tears of Joy and proudness 'I'm so proud that my little sister is growing up!' "You're right I should've said that instead I'm sorry"

Outside Yun fell back into the wall saddened by what he had heard "It's depressing isn't it?" "What Kagome?!" "Yeah The same thing happened to me when I was a little one barely able to walk my real father threw me away digusted that I was a dragon warrior... He begged people to take me but they refused saying I wasn't old enough to work so they didn't wnat me..." her eyes shined sadly "he chucked me into a basket and threw me in the river...I would've died had Yu-Hon King Il's brother not found me that day.." she took a deep breath "He took me in gave me food and love he became my father in that day when he was murdered I wept many days only Yona kept me from True depression" she smiled a small tear leaking from her eye "You see Yun other people have had worst Ik-su only wants you to explore the world" he didn't have time to retort as she patted his head and walked back into the hut to prepare lunch and get started on dinner.

Kagome went to the river to see if she could get some fish as a side dish only to find Yun and Hak conversing seriously there was raw fish next to Hak but some cooked ones on the fire, rubbing her black clawed hands togther "Perfect!" Her plan devised she walked out into the open and plopped herself on Haks lap "Hak~!" "What do you want?" "Could I use some fish?" he shrugged "Why not I guess so" she laughed lightly "Thank you!" and disappeared with All of the cooked fish "Dammit Kagome Gte Back Here!" all he heard was haughty laughter in the wind.

Yn sat by the waterfall as kagome suddenly reappeared "Hey Look your lovers coming over..." "Kagome!" the dragon warrior had already disappeared her laughter on the wind "Yun Help!" "What is it this time?" he only held up some porely made slippers while Yun sighed "I think we have some straw left...Hold on!" he ran off to get said straw and came back, sat down and made the perfect pair "Wow Yun you're amazing!" Ik-su started jumping around "Look look!" he tripped but a random gust of wind *Cough cough Kagome cough cough* appeared and he regained his balance "I didn't Fall...I didn't Fall!" he turned to Yun smiling "I'll be fine..." Yun smiled lightly before he frowned "Ik-su I know I called the rpincess Naive, but she's only ignorant it's highly likely she knws nothing about reality...It's so lame" Ik-su let out a gentle smile "Yun..." Hey Ik-su I bet you don't know, that to me, your words are absolute. So if you order me to go...I'll go" He smiled brightly and spread his arms wide open "It must be God's will for me right?" his arms closed and landed squarly on his hips "Besides it looks like you'll be fine without me from now on!" Ik-su held his head down slightly "There is power in words...Sometimes they become words of power..." (OMG Skyrim!) "I thouht if I said I was fine I would really be fine" his shoulders tensed suddenly as if holding back a heavy weight "But it's no use...It doesn't work" His voice cracked from emotion, shoulders shaking as if the weight was unbearable.

"I'm so sad I..." he couldn't speak another word as crytsalline tears fell heavily from his eyes causing Yun's eyes to shed tears too he frowned rubbing them away "You're such a pain it's not like it's the last time we'll ever see each other!" They both fell to their knees in sadness as Yona and Hak eavesdropped from a distance smiling lightly "Ho? What are you doing! Yona I thought of you better than this!" "Wah! Onee-sama don't scare me like that!"

In the hut later that evening Kagome was just restrapping her armor after a bath as Yona twirled in her new dress and cape "Have you both made up your mind?" "Yeah...Hak you approve too don't you?" "Hm Not sure he's a bit annoying but I guess I could deal with him..." her voice became slightly muffled as she placed her trusty black kitsune mask on securing it with a thin black string. "He'll probably be less of a burden than a certain someone else I know..." "Who are you talking about Hak-chan?" Kagomes low whisper made them both shiver from the chills they were getting "U...Um..Uh Who knows he he he" he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head lightly.

Time Skip~!

Itwas late morning ad the sun shone brightly down Kagome was in deep meditation searching for something...Or Someone...! "Yun are you okay?" Equipped with a large brown sack he retorted arrogently "I could ask you the same thing" "Oi Kagome..." Hak poked her repeatedly with a stick staying as far away from her as possible "Don't make me open my eyes Hak" Her mask was off while she concentrated "You won't like me with my eyes open" "Why...?" Grabbing the stick she snapped it between two fingers "Go bug Yona or something I'm looking for our first...Target..." he left immediately "Yun what's all that stuff you have?" "If it's books leave it they're a burden" "It aint books" Ho? Let me see" he opened the bag pulling out a large brown sack "We can put the princess in here when we go through large cities Princess Yona of course Kagomes got that weird disappearing skill" "I've got more if you want to see it..." "I've seen plenty let's go or we'll loose daylight..." "Eh?" Looking like a lost child he stared up at Hak "We'll see you later Ik-su..." "I'll pra for your safety" with that they started to leave "What the heck you're the one who told me to show you!" packing it away and standing up he smiled at Ik-su "See you later" "Yeah" Nodding his head he took off after the two Leaving kagome behind them.

"Aha! I found you!" taking off at record speed she hooked arms with Yona "Come on we need to cross at least three mountains!" "Yes" "Already ordering us around?" "Shut it kid we'll travel as far as we can..." he ignored kagome to answer Hak "I'm a handsome genius of course I am shut up and follow me" "Yeah yeah..." "Tch you're a genius I'll give ya that..." "Onee-sama!" looking completely innocent she blinked her big sapphire pools "What did I do you're always picking on me Yona...!"

And so they travelled smiles on their faces Yun right at the front blinked back his tears as he smiled up at the sky...

End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I feel so special reaching chapter 9 I'm gonna feel even more so on Chapter 10 it's practically like a halfway mark!

PS. I formally apologise for any crappy mistakes on spelling and grammar

Su-won (I'm spelling it like this cause not only did the subs change the spelling it's also shorter) sat at a low table in the library reading a scroll "So this is where you were" Kye-sook slithered into the study coming to stand by Su-won "As you predicted I discovered a secret account" he handed him a book "There were signs of taxes being illegally managed" Su-won looked up from his work "Good work" his soft voice filled the entire room and Kye-sook continued "I dismissed the man in charge...Evidently the corruption runs deep. However there were signs of someone trying to halt it the man stated a woman in a black kitsune mask always tried to thwart them" Su-won smiled briefly "That would be kagome...Any news of her?" "There have been rumours and signs but nothing solid yet" he sighed but nodded and changed the subject "King Il was a kind man and kindness is not a crime, but sometimes it awakens the greed and weakness of others" His emerald eyes narrowed in anger and he stated it "Yes..." Looking over to see what Su-won was so intently reading he drew back in shock "Your majesty the late king forbade anyone from reading that" "Yes...It's a book on the legend of the four dragons...When I and kagome were but children she would help me sneak in here and read it finding great excitement in doing so" he slammed the book shut "It's only a fairytail, Gods of fantasy cannot put the kingdom of kouka back upright"

Back with the others they had been stopped by a merchant and his cart who was talking to Yun "Yun! It's been a while...I've been waiting for your medicine" "Old man do you have any rice?" "Oh? Yeah...It's rare to see you tarvelling with someone though" he took a peek at them Kagome with her meta spiked armour and mask made her look a little intimidating (Think Inu No Taiho's armour if ya seen the film and picture that's kaggys armour I'm not imaginative enough to create one Okay?) "Whose the big guy and intimidating looking woman?" "I'm just a travelling merchant..." "I'm acting as a guard for the goods We're brother and sister" he seemed to understand and take it in although with some reluctance "We have business near the border"

Later on

"Princess...Princess!" "Yona!" Kagomes sharp voice made her jump "H...Hai Onee-sama?" "Why are you so upset? Oh I know! It's because you had to be stuffed in that awful bag and carried right?" "Or maybe it was because there were dirty clothes in there and roughly handled and also took advantage of the situation by putting my hands all over you?" Even kagome twitched at the last one as Yona brought up a shaking fist "All of it!" Chasing him up into a tree with kagome trying to stop them "I was so afraid we'd be discovered my heart was pounding" "I'm suprised hte merchant didn't recognise me ya know..." "Why?" "I'm quite famous through all the lands as a highly trained spy and assassin my mask is a dead give away" "Why'd you wear it then?" "I look too prety without my mask which would make them even more suspicious of me "Okay Listen up!" he started pointing "A Red haired princess, A former general and beast, Another former General and a dragon Warrior assassin! And a handsome Genius! We all stand out so don't draw attention...Plus we're near fire tribe territory and it's capital city! You realise it'll be bad news if they find us right?" Thouroughly scolded they all cheered out a "Yes" before continueing their travels as Hak started a new conversation "Still the priest and dragons live in Obnoxious places" Kagome hmmed and nodded in agreement.

Flash back

"So?" Hak turned to Kagome curiousity shining in his eyes "Did you find what you were looking for?" "Hm? Oh yes I know where he is even without looking for his power that was just a precaution" "Well?" "He lives in the mountains in that mist village most likely on the border of hte Kai empire" "I see to the mountains it is!"

End of flash back

"We should reach our destination soon" "I'm so exited to be travelling I'm going to record All my personal experiences down!" he had a deep red blush on his face as Hak leaned down "Oh? what's wrong your eyes are red?" startled he angrily turned to Hak and started to chase him "What's up with you my eyes aren't red!" "If you miss the priest that much you could always go back to him in the mountains..." Kagome face palmed and sighed "You two are unbelieveable" however seeing it was Yun instead of Yona who was chasing Hak she seemed to take a deeper sigh "You guys are just as bad as when Yona chases Hak..."

A carriage was coming up ahead and seeing yona was just turning up her hood and walking through Kagome instead jumped into the sack as they walked past the carriage turning around with a serious face as kagome hopped back out of the bag Yona started to talk "Hak your injuries haven't fully healed yet you can't always carry me for the whole journey" "You're right Yona...However..." an evil look came across kagomes face "Have you forgotten that I Too can carry you it seems you have all forgotten That I was once a general with as much body strength if not more with my...Abilities as Hak?" they gulped "I could throw you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes as if it were nothing" "But Onee-sama I also want to see this kingdom with my own eyes" Kagome eyed her suspiciously as Hak agreed "Just don't let your guard down..." "I think you're saying this so Hak doesn't man handle you again..." she stiffened before smiling sweetly and laughing nervously "On..Onee...Onee-sama why would say such a thing?" "It's true isn't it?" she slumped her shoulders in defeat "However I also felt truth in your words so I'll agree...For now"

"Ne Onee-sama what's that?" Yona pointed far away "Oh it's a water wheel it seems we've stumbled across a farm" "A Farm then why are there no animals?" Kagome chuckled patting her sister on the head "There are more than one type of farm this is a crop farm meaning they grow wheat and rice see that's it over there..." "Oh..." seeing a family in front of them Yona sent a quick prayer to them before they continued on into the village...

"We have everything we need...What's that?" Yun questioned kagome who returned with something wrapped in fine cloth "A gift...From my older brother..." she blushed a little under the mask "Open it up Onee-sama!" "Hai hai gimme a second he tends to trap them...Hak hold it" "Alright..." Holding the gift while Kagome unrapped it Hak was suprised when a smoke bomb blew out staining him a bright pink "..." once the smoke cleared they all tried not to laugh but failed miserably bursting to the brim with amusement Taking the red sheathed sword carefully she held it out at arms length before unsheathing it causing a very cold and scary voice to echo out "Kagome Higurashi Taisho! After not being contacted by you in many years we have decided we shall find you instead I will be coming personally so expect to grovel for mercy...Rin Sends her Love..." with that the message ended and kagome snapped out of her daze seeing stars "Onii-sama sure knows how to overwhelm me..." his words registered in her mind as she started to panic "Ooooo I knew I shoulda sent one! I just Knew it!" "Onee-sama?" Kagome halted her eyes wide with panic and fear "I have to practice grovelling and begging If Onii-sama himself is arriving..." "Wait that voice was the voice of your Onii-sama?" "He's technically yours too but yeah that's Onii-sama I tried to shield you from him as he can quite harsh..."

Hak had disappeared through the chaos whispering to yun about danger and a big tree before taking off into a sword smiths Buying a bow and refusing the purchase of a small sword for Yona "Protecting her is my job..." the smith seemed shocked at his statement.

Back at the tea house kagome was still recovering her hands shaking lightly as she sipped some herbal tea they heard rumours of Su-wons crowning from a table of farmers next to them 'Su-won is the ruler of the castle now...' Kagome noticed her shaking and stood up "Yona come with me Yun you too" "Sir we'd like to pay please?" "Of course madam..." they chatted for a while as Kagome handed over money "You can keep the change sir we'll be on our way now" "Of course thank you for your generousity!" with a bow they both left "Why did you make us leave?" "I didn't want Yona to cause a scene shaking hands usually means panic" They walked through an alleyway "Phew then you just saved us from looking suspicious...Yona are you okay?" "I'll be fine..." "I'll fucking Burn that hairpin half if you keep moping over Su-won" "Onee-sama But what he did to...!" "I know!" Yona took a step back at her sisters voice "I know! I have to burden it because I'm permently married to the asshole me and Hak are both burdened by this as well Yona Yu-Hong was like my father when he died and then Su-won changed..." she broke down falling to her knees "Your not the only one... who has grieved You're not the only One! Who has lost someone Yona! I lost my entire family then someone I considered my family!" she quickly sobered up putting her mask back on her face and dragging them to a smaller alleyway just as some fire tribe soldiers stopped by a stall.

Kagome stood behind them all wrapping her amrs around them both to keep them still. When she realised he was talking to a villager she released them and they all let out a breath of relief, That was short lived however as Kagome was grabbed behind a hand covering her mouth "Mmphf!" stomping on the mans foot she whipped around her sword drawn at the mans throat "..." "..." both stood in silence "Dammit H...!" he silenced her again with a hand over her mouth "Be quiet" she relaxed and he let go "You fucking piece of shit..." her harsh whisper was un heard by Yona. "We should go it's too dangerous" they all nodded and took off onto country road.

Sitting under a large oak tree the shade cooled them perfectly "I'm sorry I was careless I shouldn't have left you two...Three alone..." a smack on his headcorrected his statement back to two again "I can take care of myself and two Pups Hak" "Pups?" Ignoring Yona she continued "You know Onii-sama why aren't panicking?" "Wait which one?" "The oldest Dummy didn't you recognise his voice?" "What?! The Oldest?!" "Hai hai..." "Ugh...I don't want to deal with him..." "Oh and rin sends her love..."

Walking pasta desecrated field they overheard some farmers talking "I heard taxes will be lowered now that a new king has been crowned" "Don't expect too much those prissy's don't know the hardship of us down here" Already in a nasty mood Kagome snapped at them "Mind your manners Peasent you never know who will be listening The famous Kitsune Assassin might be near..." their eyes widened and they nodded in fear "Yes Milady!" Yona leaned over to whisper to her "I though you only attacked Nobles?" "Nobles aren't the only corrupted humans greed and selfish desire can make lowly ones like them do nasty stuff too..." she nodded in understanding "Follow me you lot I know an abandoned hut we can camp out in" they sighed in relief quickening their pace at her words...

Later that night Yona lay awake as Yun and Kagome slept peacefully well.. Kagome would what with her practically enveloping Yona with a big cuddle as she purred softly which lulled Yona slowly into a deep sleep.

They tarvelled miles and miles hiding from Soldiers before walking then hiding sleep and it repeated all over again until they reached an Okay area. "Climbing is tough but at least we don't have to worry about being watched, Kagome lagged behind sniffing the air but also using top knotch caution Suddenyl yona stopped and turned to Kagome "I need to learn swordsmanship Onee-sama you said you would teach meand Hak too" Hak immediately denied her but kagome put some thought into it "Hmm...I said I might teach you archery but never swordsmanship..." "You can teach me while we travel Onee-sama! But I need to be able to repel attackers" "Yona... Tell me one thing..." she listened intently when she saw Kagome take off her mask with a somber expression on her face "What do you feel when you saw me take His life on that day? What do you feel when you see me or Hak covered in the blood of our enemies their bodies littering the floor?" Yona stiffened up as her eyes turned glassy "I feel disgust and anger and fear I fell nervous..." "One more question..." Hak looked at her curiously "Could you take a life to save your own or someone elses?" Yona's eyes widened as well as Haks and Yun's "I...I don't know..." Her eyes softened "It's okay I'll teach you not only archery but a mind trick..." "Mind Trick?" "Mhm I used to use it when I first went on killing trips with Onii-sama I blocked out my mind and meotions focusing on nothing but the kill...I turned myself into a monster..."

A few hours later and Yun piped up "How're you gonna teach her out here Hiking?" "When I was taught archery Hak and Yu-hong made me shoot one thousand arrows each day however since we're out here she can kill animals like birds or rabbits..." "I totally approve it means we can have dinner we're counting on you Yona!" instantly paling at the thought she was reassured by kagome "It's alright yona if you don't shoot anything I'll go hunt" "Hai Onee-sama!"

One Hour later...

"Onee-sama I can't shoot anything what do I do!" about to stand up Hak beat her to it taking the bow and one arrow aiming for the sky and Bam! a bird fell to the ground "that" "How did you do that?" "I aimed" "I don't understand..." "What part?" walking back to sit down Yona set a Jab "You could never be a teacher Hak..." Kagome chuckled behind a random black fan she'd found it was decorated with pretty pink sequins the handle being black with a gold patterning.

"Where'd you get that?" "Hm? Oh I bought it in the village" "Hold it" the turned their attention back to Hak and Yona "Listen up...What you lack is basic strength Kagome show her..." "Yona raise your sleeve" she did so showing small arms with little muscle, Kagome frown before raising her sleeves showing pale arms filled with muscle and scars "See look at the difference" "Here yona squeeze my arm here" she pointed at the bicep and yona felt it in awe at how firm it felt "Wow!" "You need to build strength to draw the bowstring without shaking, and then..." "Learn by doing" releasing the bowstring it went straight into the birds heart "A master archer can strike with their eyes closed...Don't be decieved by what you see" Kagome clapped ruining the moment "Wow that's exactly what Yu-hon told me I can do that Ya know hit it with my eyes closed" Hak bowed dramatically "Well then Milady try it..." she humphed bepfre drawing her own bow and black arrow closing her eyes she listened to the forest quicker than someone could she she had an arrow in the bowstring and taking off, passing by haks cheek by a mere milimetre.

Before he could shout at her they heard a thump from behind him and low and behold a rabbit was there with an arrow in it's throat,

they continued to travel with what little light they had l;eft occasionally stopping so Yona could practice "Concentrate Yona!" Hearing Kagomes stern voice and loud thumping noises Yun woke up only to notice Kagome berating yona as she aimed at a tree "Pull back Harder! That's now slow the shaking...Good Fire!" at her words she shot it and it thudded staright into the tree "Good now go get some rest" "But...!" "No these things take time how long do you think it took me to learn archery?" Yona remained silent "it took me almost all of my tennage life Yona Now sleep!" she pouted before trudging off to bed.

"This morning is poultry and rice" "Yummy It looks so good!" Yun noticed the blisters on her hand and piped up "Your shotting posture is getting better!" "Really? Yun can you use a bow?" "Sort of though it's best not to take up a weapon half-heartedly..." "Hm?" "Whether you can kill someone or not...Do you really think weak people like us are shown mercy on the battlefield?" she remained silent "We learn how to kill or use this.." he pointed at his head "and win the mental battles..."

about mid-afternoon Yona stopped and took out her bow aiming for a young boar 'It's cute but if it were human I'd have to kill it...Taking this bow means taking and giving lifes...' she shot it grazing it's rump and missing however Kagome caught it and slit it's throat slinging it over her back she closed her eyes hiding the blood red that would've shown at killing it. "I injured it...I was being cruel..." Kagomes harsh voice cut through her like butter "Because you hesitated" eyes widening in shockshe and Hak stayed behind "Yun go on ahead we'll catch up..." nodding he took off walking again.

"Now show Hak how much you've improved, Hit this tree" she nodded and though she shook a bit she managed to his it making a loud Thump in the centre, he nodded in approval while Kagome clapped in praise "Good work Yona Now..." her eyes gained an evil glint to them as she pointed at Hak "Hak will move around so you'll aim for him and practice on moving targets and humans!" sighing but knowing they couldn't get out of thisthey both agreed while Kagome stood at a distance and watched.

"Hm...You aren't even close to hitting Him Yona!" Hak catched an arrow and broke it in his hands "Hak dammit don't break her arrows!" turning back to yona she continued "You lack killing intent watch I'll show you..." Hak gulped as Kagome took her bow and arrow took a deep breath before her eyes became dull cold and hard as she continuosly fired arrow after arrow some even grazing hak as he darted about, finishing she collect all her arrows "See? Look at him" Hak stood there panting lightly with a few grazes on his throat and arms.

"I don't have any intention to kill though" her eyes narrowed "Imagine Haks a purseuer out to kill" she drew her bow before shaking her head "There's nobody like that!" kagome sighed realising what she had to due "Imagine Su-won covered in your fathers blood and Shoot!" she let the arrow go and it grazed Hak's cheek cutting some of his off before landing in the poor, Innocent tree behind him. Two eyes widening before Kagome hugged Yona patting her back "I'm sorry Yona come on let's go..." the three of them left as they travelled into a forect shrouded by mist.

Suspicious of the mist but not to those behind it Kagome felt calm but on edge 'I know they're planning something... But what?' she sniffed lightly her eyes widening "Follow me!" they all took off finding Yun's abondoned belongings on the ground Kagome brought it to her nose "He wasn't taken that long ago..." "Yun where are you! Answer me!" a large gust of wind emerged around them as booming voices called out "Leave! Leave this land immediately!" About to speak up Yona was cut off by Kagomes voice...Only it wasn't it was colder harsher and scarier "How Dare You! Disrespecting me in such a way! Have you no idea Whom exactly I am or have your old minds slipped since I left?!" The mist cleared as Hak swung his weapon revealing white haired men hoding an arrow to them. Kagome hissed her eyes flashing a dangerous red as she revealed her mark and claws "I am the Shadow Dragon Foolish Humans rotecters of the white Dragon!" a man with a mustcache lowered his bow and bowed to one knee "Forgive us Lady Kagome it has been many years..." "Hmpf IO'll admit it's my fault for not visiting enough how are you Pup?" He chuckled "I fair fine though Obaa-sama..." Kagomes eyes narrowed take us into the village oh and the boy you took hostrage is a dear ally let him free when we arrive" "Hai madam"

Before they left he noticed another girl behind her "Who is this Kagome-sama?" "This is my younger sister you should know her..." revealing the girl from behind her black cloak The man gasped "Red hair..." "I know right Yona come here.." "Eek Onee-sama give me warning!" hoisting Yona up on her shoulders typical piggy back style they continued "We seek the white dragon and his power it is why I have arrived I also wanted to see Obaa-sama!" "Come we shall escort you to the village..." "Well obviously..." "We certainly haven't missed your attitued Kagome-sama please remove your mask you are safe here everyone in the village will know who you are when you remove that mask..." Kagome sighed but relented removing her mask and letting her hair fall down naturally, hooking the mask on her sash for her swords she messily shook her head making her hair fall into place.

end


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

XD

In the village

"Hey! Come one let me out!" the white haired villagers stared in wonder and caution as Yun bashed against the cage "I may be handsome but putting me in a Cage is in poor taste!" "Just so you know the heavens favour these good looks! If anything happens to me you'll suffer divine punishment!" "Our dragon decides who will be punished" he settled down his eyes serious as he looked around "These people share the dragon blood...How will I escape? I hope the others haven't been captured...Well everyone except Kagome...' he chuckled darkly at his thoughts a shaodw fell over his form and he looked up "Eh? Lady Kagome what's wrong?" "What's that about being captured Yun? See they call me Lady Kagome" she put an emphasis on the title sneering down at him "Do you know this person kagome-sama?" "Sort of he's a healer and has excellant cooking he also claims to be handsome but I don't see it..." "Hm...Do you wish for him to be let out?" she looked at Hak he just shrugegd before looking around again. Regretting her choice as soon as she made it, she turned to yona who had hope and pleading in his eyes "Sure let the pup out" he bowed before ordering the guard to do so.

"Thank you Kagome!" Yun crawled to the shadow dragonhugging her knees "You don't know how filthy that cage is!" "I do actually" he stood up eyes curious "Obaa-sama used to put me there for punishment, though since I can't fit there anymore she tends to be more...Creative" shuddering at the memory of her last punishment she put on a smile and turned to Yona "Well?" "Thank you Onee-sama" Grinning with smugness "You are very welcome Yona" she gave a dramatic bow before resuming to walk to the tree.

Reaching the tree the mustache man bowed "We apologise for our rudeness...Since ancient times..." Kagome tuned him out not bothering to listen to the history lesson, Though she did give Yona a piggy back making her sit on her shoulders so that the groping hands of the villagers didn't touch her. after his explanation Hak interrupted "I understand that but...What is this?" he pointed to where Kagome was up on the lowest branch of the tree below her people were gathered "Look it's the Dragon of Shadow!" "That girl has red hair..." they ooed and awed at the two females Kagome was about to put her mask on but faltered lightly remembering what she and the old man talked about.

"Since the Shadow Dragon is here with you there is a 99% chance that you are the person whom we've been seraching for...there is also the 1% chance you aren't..." Kagome tuned them out again focusing on the large tower where she felt him "Oi Old man" he looked up "He's in there isn't he..." "Hai he is"

Kagome smriked when she heard an old womans voice as well as hurried feet "Obaa-sama is still the same I see..." He looked up and noticed her tilted head 'So she has grown stronger over these years' "Yes she is still as crazy and worrisome as always" she giggled lightly "I hope I meet her soon..." "The white dragon?" "I already met the brat when his father was still alive"

Somewhere else

an ear twitched "The village seems quite lively today "Of course not only have some outsiders been let in but it seems an old protector of this village has decided to pay a visit "An old Protector?" "Back when the village was just the white dragon she used to protect him as he weakened until he died leaving a child in his wake, she also raised that child" "She?" "Indeed and it seems she has returned" "She must be oldet than you obaa-sama" "I'm not that old and yes she is ancient" "By these outiders need to be eliminated" she old woman shrugged off his worries "They're rather unusual the village has been fussing over them" his shoulders shook with anger "Did they invite them in?!" "But I heard one of the girls are cute" "So what? You must be especially careful of female assassins he donned his clothes covering four ragged claw shaped scars, "I'm going!" "White Dragon...!" she sighed a worried look coming over her face "Oh kagome please be easy on the boy..." 'I will at least...Use my power to protect the village!'

The villagers had disapated so Kagome put yona down running up into the tree to keep watch she also removed the concealment from her body her K-9's growing and sharpening her eyes were brighter and had cat slit eyes though they remained the same colour a single black striped appeared directly under each eye, on her forehead was a mini thunderstorm the cloud a dark grey almost black with a pale yellow lightening going down to the tip of her nose.

Yona sighed stretching "What's wrong princess?" Haks question made her turn to him "It's extraordinary" "Hm?" Kagome also payed an ear to the conversation while still on the look out "When a child is born with the powers of the dragon, the blood disappears form the previous owner of his blood" "It's bloodline must be maintained until he is needed again" she sank down resting her head on her knees "I came to borrow such a power..." Hak smirked looking down at her "Should we give up?" She raised up and smirked "Hak is he won't lend us help you'll just have to train me more you too Onee-sama!" Kagome hummed her agreement smiling a little before her eyes narrowed angrily jumping down from her perch she stood in front of yona and Hak casually "I'd do anything to protect you Yona..." said girl blushed but grinned.

Kagome stood in front of Yona hiding her from his gaze "White Dragon why have you come here?" ""I don't need to give you an answer Shadow Dragon..." she grinned her eyes filled with mocking delight "How's your back?" he growled and would've attacked her had an arm stopped Kagome from attacking him "Onee-sama Please don't! You'll hurt him!" She turned around reassuring the young woman and he caught a glance of pinky red hair (This is based off of the anime in which Yona has pink hair not red) 'Red hair?' he suddenly bent over in pain his blood boiling and going in reverse as the dragons voice echoed the vow in his head 'She must be the one I've waited for...My Master...Is related to Kagome...' his last feeling was despair as Kagome caught him in her arms bridal style "He is fine it is the dragon within him acting up" she placed him into her lap soothing his pain with her own more dominant power this also caused him to awake just as kagome was licking his wound "...!" he let out a small eep as the other dragon pointedly ignored him and continued to lick his hand soothing the burning pain and unbearable throbbing "You should be thankful this happened now..." "Why?" "I had it happen to me when I was but a young pup merely the age of 3 I was bed ridden with an illness when she came in my whole body was on fire" he seemed a bit scared for a second "Oh it's cause your a shadow dragon isn't it?" she nodded "The shadow dragon was a demon among the gods as she was the first to protect him, she loved him"

He bowed lowly to Yona who seemed a little lost much to Kagomes amusement however she soon felt a little uncomfortable when they bowed to her "Come on guys you don't have to bow I had enough of that when I first came here that dragon did nothing but bow and bow and bow it got annoying eventually I told him if he didn't stop I'd scorch him with hells hottest flames..." they all laughed.

"Master" Yona startled froze up only Kagomes conforting hands on her shoulder made her relax "What is your name?" "Yo..Na..." he smiled looking up at her only to frown seeing kagomes very much amused grin "You look more like a dog whose found his owner than the proud bearer of the white dragons blood" Yona interrupted them by leaning forward slightly "You're beautiful" Panicked he rejected her compliment "No..Not at all! You look far more divine" Turning away tp hide her blush "Oh my oh my!" turning serious she spoke again "I'm not your king or master, I am a scoundral who seeks the power of gods to protect herself and friends" a distinctly feminine cough caused her to change that sentence "Well some of them anyways" she glared at kagome only to find her standing behind the dragon instead "I ask that you grant your power first...Would that be all right?" a deadly sexy...Cough cough sorry...Smirk crossed his face "There would be no greater honour, no matter who you are or what your goals, I am now your dragon" he placed his dragon hand over his heart "That is what the dragon inside me says" "Elder I will leave immediately with my new master!" "Yes sir!" a shrill old voice stopped them "What are You Saying!" she knocked the elder over with her pedastel...Thing..."You must throw a banquest first!" she relaxed as Kagome spoke up "Obaa-sama!" She looked up into the tree to find kagome smiling nervously but waving down at her "I missed you!" "Me too child now get down here and recieve punishment for leaving without telling anyone!" "Ehehehehe I'm fine up here it's quite comfy..." scared shitless but not letting it show she simply smiled nervously while Kija chuckled maliciousluy from behind his Ryuu hand "Oh? Scared of a frail old woman are you?" she bared her teeth at him showing pearly white fangs "You were raised by her so you should know how she gets" he shivered nodding lightly "Mind if I join you?" she shrugged and he jumped up too both of them hiding from her wrath "Kija who're you calling a Frail Old Woman! Get dow here now!" "But obaa-sama! Me and Kija are bonding after all I haven't seen him in Ages!" she sighed before her carriers took her away and back into the building.

Kagome came across the dragons dwelling a little while later "I appreciate your efforts in protecting the princess but I will take over now" a tick mark appeared over his forhead "Eh?" Bringing out her fan kagome laughed Haughtily "Oho? Hka what's wrong you seem Tense? Did he try to outbuy you too?" "What he did it to you?" she shook her head "The previous dragon did his father tried to make me leave the village by paying me it was truly amusing" Hak took notice of her outfit "You've change clothes?" "Of course can't wear my armour to a party after all..." She twirled making the the cheongsam flutter ligtly it was black obviously with the four dragons imprinted onto it it revealed her cleavearge with a heart cut out and had a slit going right up to thigh "S...So...So Revealing..." Blushing a deep red Kija's nose began to bleed. Her hair was done in a half ponytail the bottom part of her hair was left naturally wavy to fall to her waist while the ponytail was starightened slightly before being held up by some blood red ornate pins.

"Come" they followed after the woman Kija being in a slight gaze. However when they arrived Kija and Hak were both angry and tense "Oh it looks serious...Obviously not life threatening if kagomes expression is anything to go by..." "Wow Onee-sama you look beautiful!" "Hak what's wrong?" "Princess he's useless we must find someone else.." Kija Retorted his arugement "You must leave! I can protect the princess by myself!" Yun looked to kagome who had a fan covering her lower face her shoulders were shaking and there was amusement and laughter in her eyes, he turned back to the argument "A sheltered kid like you wouldn't survive in the outside world." "Princess why does such a boorish man escort you!" his face was angry and pouty "What happened?" his question was direct at kagome as they turned to her. Sighing she snapped her fan shut "that pup said he would Pay Hak to leave.." they nodded "So? what's that bulge in your stomach?" his suspicious question cause hak to go defensive "Maybe I'm getting fat..." "It is the four dragons job to protect the princess those who aren't should leave!" Kagome immediately drew Yun into her embrace.

"You Can't Take Yun! He cooks good ha sa Brain and he's a healer Yun is useful!" "...Fine..." Kagome did a victory fist pump "Isn't that great Yun? I can annoy you now!" Yona however grabbed Hak "Hak's our childhood friend" "He's not my friend I hate him..." Kagome mumbled curses were ignored "Since I left the castle and was alone he's never abondoned me "Well you weren't alone then were you...? An what about me! I watched over you I gave you one of my Freaking Scales!" Yona sent an apologetic glance to the angry Dragoness "Hak's important to me!" Kija blinked suprisingly at her while hak blushed Getting arrogent Hak chuckled darkly "Well you know..That's that...It can't be helped" "Wow he's really happy..." Yona took the money pouch "I'm returning this" "If you insist" "But I need you too if your not there Hsk will die so I need you to protect Hak so he won't die" A thump from behind them and Yuns worried yell alerted them to Kagome who was holding her stomach on the floor shoulders shaking "Onee...Sama?" a loud bell like laughter cam from kagome her laughter lightening other peoples spirits too "Him! Protecting Hak! That will be Funny!" her laughter rang out everywhere as Hak helped her up supporting her body weight as she still chuckled "I see..." a happy aura enveloped him "You asked for my help because he's weak?" another stifled chuckled left kagome "Leave it to me I promise to protect you ad this man!"

Hak dropped Kagome to yona making them stumble a bit ebfore kagome caught them both, he slammed foreheads with Kija "No Thank you!" an angry aura consumed them both "I haven;t fallen so far that I need protection from a white snake!" "A white snake? Did you just call the scared dragon a White Snake?" they growled alerting kagome, she casually walked up to them assessing the situation before nodding to herself "Will you two..." Her tone dark and angry she grabbed their scruffs before slamming their heads together "Behave Already!" they both fell to their bums holding their aching heads.

Night had fallen and they all sat eating food well all except Kagome she sat there pouting 'There's no raw meat...' "Kagome-sama?" she looked up to find two blushing girls "We heard you don't like cooked meat so here" they handed her a bowl of diced raw beef, grinning she stood up hugging the two woman "Thank you girls you've me so happy!" she gave a sweet kiss to both their cheeks ebfore they ran off blushing and giggling as Kagome sat down and ate her meat "Mmmmm This is so good!" her mind was in euphoria so she didn't notice Kija looking at the bowl curiously "What are you eating?" "Raw meat remember the dragon in me is more demonic and prefers this over cooked food" "Could I...Try some?" she looked shocked before grabbing her hunters knife and cutting a piece in half before feeding it to him "Well?" he chewed for a while before her shrugged "It's not terrible" she smiled "That would be your dragon side who would find it pleasing"

"How many teasr have I shed waiting for this day...?" The elder covered his mouth tears flowing like a river "Yes ma'am..." "Oi don't cry on such a joyous occasion" "Yes ma'am"

The next morning they all stood at the edge of the village "I told you all didn't have to come see me off!" randome shouts of villagers made him smile "What're you saying? My master has appeared and she requires my power, the power that generations of Dragons have passed down for this day" "White dragon..." "If i let you spoil me on the day I depart I will incur the wrath of the heavens" "You'll certainly incur the wrath of a certain Shadow dragon if you don't move your ass along" "Onee-sama Language!" "Tch" she crossed her arms and huffed turning away "Kagome-sama don't be like that come on Smile for us!" deciding to mock the poor dragon Hak also inputted his word "Yes Kagome-Sama...Smile it will make your followers happy" he walked behind her and pulled the corners of her mouth stretching them into a smile "Hak..." "Yes Kagome-sama?" "Unless you never wnat children I suggest you let go of ones mouth" he took a few cautious stpes back releasing her before mocking bow "Your wish is my command Kagome-Sama" his teasing tone made her irritable but she ignored smiling lightly at the crowd coming to stand next to Kija.

"White Dragon! Kagome!" "Obaa-sama!" "Granny!" she seemed calm for a moment until suddenly her eyes opened and she thre random things at Kija "Kagome take this Beauty with you!" throwing a young man at her the dragoness could do noth but hold him "You'll need to relieve stress after fighting!" blushing a bright red she handed him back to his mother "Obaa-sama! I have no need of such things!" "Oh? Is that tall man in blue kseeping you satisfied?" Her blushing became deeper and deeper and haks arm around her shoulder didn't help "No Obaa-sama I'm not like that! You know this!" "You're still a virgin?" "No Obaa-sama...I'm married to our enemy..." she showed the enchanted ring "It wont come off no matter how hard I pull..." she looked at it for a moment "Kija take her ring off with you dragon hand" "Hai granny" he gave her an apologetic look before slanting his mouth to hers slipping the ring off when she relaxed, they pulled apart as Kija showed her the ring in the palm of his hand "See? You needed to be completely relaxed otherwise it wouldn't work..." Kagomes blush returned full throttle as she gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek "I'll miss you Obaa-sama..." with that she bolted into the trees "I'll miss you too Child..."

A hugely touching moment between granny and Kija before they left coming across a forked road "Kagome it's safe now you can come out..." Said woman did walk out now in her full armor and with her mask on, which Kija took to instantly "wow what is it! It looks so pretty!" "This is my symbolic Kitsune maks after all I Am a trained spy and assassin" "Whoa Really! Cool!" she blushed though they couldn't see it "Yeah I guess it is..." "So which way?" "Yun did Ik-su tell you anything?" rubbing his noce he shook his head "I have no leads from here" she sighed her head sinking down "This is a problem" Kija smiled lightly "Your looking for the four dragons right?" "Yeah...Wait!" he looked startled "Can you do the same as Kagome and find them too?" "Yes I can" she clapped her hands "How conveniant!" "Conveniant?" "Neh What's your name?" "Huh?" "I mean everyone calls you white dragon but that isn't your nae so what is it?" "You can call me Kija" "That's a nice name" he smiled before Kagome ruined the moment grabbing their scruffs and dragging them "Come on we'll get left behind!" they both smiled before all three walked to Hak and Yun who were waiting.

End

If you're a dutiful reader and have read quite a few of my stories then you'll know I love reading your reviews if you have any questions or problems just let me know! Of course I won't reveal any spoilers regarding Kagome and her life for that ya just have to wait XD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kija walked towards a clear river settling down and sticking his dragon hand in it 'What a pleasent feeling' a small smile came across his face 'The king I have been waiting for has finally appeared...My clan's greatest wish has been passed down since the age of myth' 'To the people I left behind in the white dragon village...I promise I will protect the king!' he turned to look at Yona smiling softly "Oi White snake" lifting his eyes they narrowed in anger as he saw Hak walking up to him "You must be exhausted from the journey" "Call me white snake again and I'll tear out your throat" Kagome dropped in bewteen them a deadly and angry wide smile on her face as she cracked her knuckles "Now, now what did I say about fighting?" ignoring her they continued "This isn't enough to exhaust me" "Well I just thought you might be missing your village by now..." "What are you talking about? The princess asked me to protect you if it became necessary" Kagome getting Very angry lengthened her claws slightly while picking some dried blood from them waiting to see when to interfere "Does a sheltered boy like you know how to fight?" putting her palm up to yona who was just about to stop them she grabbed their hair roughly making both of them squel "If you don't learn to get along I Will make a hole in both of your stomachs and me and Yona as well as Yun will leave you to die...Remember I too am a capable warrior and general as well as a Dragoness I can easily make up for two boisterous males..." they gulped at how bright her smile was when talking to them.

"Now I do believe Yun is waiting for us shall we go?" Grabbing one arm from each male she linked arms with them and dragged them off Yona leading the front. He seemed a bit puzzled a stopped to turn around "Kija Kagome?" Kija looked at him "What?" his eye twitching at kagomes rude reply he questioned them "You both can sense the dragons right?" "Yes by sharpening my minds eye I can detet where they are roughly...It should be the same for Kagome...?" "No it isn't" "Due to being the first shadow dragon warrior to ever have existed just reincarnated I must meditate to find them once I've meditated I can pinpoint their exact location and decide which one would be closer..." Kija looked at her in wonder "You're the reincarnation of the first dragon warrior?" "Yeah that's how the shadow dragon rolls she reincarnates herself into the same bloodline...However due to...Certain circumstances I won't be able to reincarnate I am immortal after all..."

"Neh kagome can you find the closest one?" "Hai you might as well make camp it'll take a while..." with that she plopped herself on to the side of the road and went into her lotus meditation pose. A growl from kagome cause them to look up "Bend To My Will...Dammit!" snapping out of her meditation "Stupid Fucking Hissy females and heat season..." "Heat season?" "Yep My heat is coming up soon probably by the time we reach the blue dragon which is the closest" she pointed in a set direction "He's that way...He feels so...Lonely..."

Kija immediately charged to that area "Uh Kija...?" not listening to the only female dragon he carged onwards "Kija? Kija!" slipping on a ledge and fallinbg straight down kagome immeditaely peered over "Oh he fell in a trap..." "W..W..what are these? Who gave them the right to make their home here?! Wait stop...No more..." a catapillar landed on his nose making him squel "No! Stop Please Stop No!" "You can follow beind us white dragon" "Stay Back!" Yona turned to her sister "Kagome" "Hm?" Yona pointed down to the pit "Fetch" sighing but nodding she leaped down into it her power leaked slowly off of her scaring the bugs away from where she was. Crouching low she beckoned Kija like a wild animal "Ne ne Kija come one there's no bugs where I am come on I'll get you out of here wwhere it's safe..." Said dragon quickly walked to where she was "I fell like a woman..." he mumbled as kagome lifted him bridal style and leaped out of the hole and onto the other side. Placing him down she pattd is head "There there..." she kept reassuring him and patting his head as she dusted off his clothes so they looked relatively clean.

"It seems that dragons are weaker than bugs..." "No I just hate creepy crawly creatures..." "Ih? Look more bugs..." he screeched lightly and jumped into kagomes arms "Eek Kagome save me from them!" "Hai hai..." she shooed at invisible bugs before putting him back down "Well it's not like I expected anything from your dusty old power anyways..." Kagome stopped Kija from speaking and turned to Hak tears forming on her eyes "H..Hak...You think I'm old and dusty...?" he halted and turned to kagome who was faking her tears as they ran down her cheeks "If...If Kija's old then what am I...I'm ancient! Wah! Hak hates me!" Coming to the rescue he hugged her "I don't Hate you Your fine your not old or dusty..." peeking over his shoulder an evil glint appeared in her eyes "Re...Really?" he nodded before freezing up, feeling soft hands stroke his chest slowly and claws lightly rake across his skin "Are you sure?" "H...Hai..." jumping up she smiled "Good let's get going!"

they were just about to walk off when kagome herded Yona and Yun behind her glaring at the trees. Yona who was holding her sisters back felt her vibrate lowly "Onee-sama?" she took a peek at her face to find her lips drawn back and a low growl peeling away from her throat "Go hide Yona Yun" "But I can use my bow" "There are too many for you to practice shooting them please...Go Hide Quickly" they both nodded running into a bush and crouching there "Kagome?" as the steps got closer kagome got into a sharp fighting position her growls loud and her snarl frightening her eyes were slowly letting red seep into them as Bandits emerged from the forest surrounding them "Filthy Humans!" Kija and Hak sharply turned to kagome her eyes a crimson colour and her voice dark and slightly gravelled "We'll Kill The Humans!" "Kagome! Calm down they're just Bandits!" "What does that mean?" Kagome calmed down tuning to Kija "It means Kija that they're the lowest of Human scum killing and stealing from other humans to make a living Selling off their own Kind just to get a little bit of coing to which they waste on alcohol and women" "They don't look like they have much though that lady's armour looks priceless" "Humpf it is and I wouldn't touch it if you knwo what's good for you...Human" "Why're ya calling us human when you're one too?" Kagome took her mask off grinning maliciously "Me? Human? That's Laughable! I haven't been human since He took me in...He made me inhuman and Monster He made me a forbidden Child!" Turning to attack the leader "I'm anything But Human!" her eyes glowing red she grabbed his head and ripping it from his spine she flahsed stepped to the next slitting his throat. Kija soon joined in using his arm to tear them to pieces.

The blood coated Kagome it dripped from her face and stained her clothes as she used brute force to twist the final bandits head and slowly tear it off, her hands red and her bloodlust sated she turned to the other two spotting soemthing from the corner of her eye, he Flash stepped behind the bandit who was about to take Yona "I'm sorry you weren't trying to Take my sister were you?" he turned shivering in fear "Yona...Close you eyes..." she did so and all she heard were his gut wrenching screams as well various cracks and gurgles "You can open them now..." Kagome knelt on the ground coated in blood but smiling softly, extending her arm she held out her black clawed hand to Yona, who took it therefore getting blood on her hand "It's okay now..." "Kagome...That was...Brutal" her eyes hardened as she turned to Kija "I show no mercy to Humans who are no better than low level demon scavanging and feeding off of their own kind" she smiled offering her hand to Kija who took it nuzzling his cheek against it "I would never do that to a normal warrior...Like Hak I'd just snap his neck and be done with it" They all shivered but smiled "Now...I need a bath!" "Kija you'll be coming to you used to much of the dragons strength your ar should start hurting in...Three...Two...One..." Suddenly Kija knelt down his arm releasing a dark blue aura however a black aura laced with luminous green rose up and tamed it creating a barrier of sorts around it "Onee-sama what's happening?" "That green and black aura is my own power restraining his I'm easing his pain" she raise dher nose to the air ad took a sniff there should be a river nit far form here me yona and Kija will get washed and cleaned as well healed you two stay here"

They were just about to leave when Kagome heard a thump turning her head she saw Hak fall to the ground "Ugh don't tell me he opened his wound..." "Did he die?" "No his heart is still beating...Sadly" "Onee-sama!"

sighing she threw Hak over her shoulder "..." his grunt of pain put a smile on her face "Onee-sama be more gentle!" "Keh no it's his own for opening his wound it seems I'm gonna have to do That..." she shivered but trudged on Yon and Kija standing behind her "He'll be all right" Kija reassured the princess when he caught her worried look "Yeah Hak is strong but someday I wnat to protect him..." "Did you not just do that?" they turned to kagome who had a serious look on her face "You already have protected him Yona..." "Huh? When?" "Back when we were fighting bandits I spotted that one that run off after tou had shot him...Do you know what would've happened had you not scared him off?" her silence made kagome continue "That man would've stabbed hak Effectively killing him...You saved Haks life whether you knew so or not..." "You don't seem shaken by the bandits or the fact that your sister is completely Covered in blood" Yona chuckled a little bit "I would be more shaken if it was her own...Besides nothing could scare me more than that night...Though kagome has helped lessen the pain" "It will never go away we both know this..I'm just glad that not only as we alive but I got that Blasted ring off god I fucking Hate him for enchanting it!" they all laughed.

By night Kagome had caught her meat and had dug in "Onee-sama!" coming out of the carcass she was given a look "I'm already covered in blood I can be messy for a change!" with that she went back inside the carcass looking for good pieces of meat "Ahah! I found you, you sneaky little shit!" ripping out the serloin she nibbled on it wile Kija raised her food to his face "What is this?" "Dinner is there a problem?" "These are weeds that were grown on the mountain side!" "They aren't Weeds! They're mountain vegetables that you can eat! You should be grateful I didn't add any insects!" "In...Insects you eat Insects!" "Well all but kagome she eats what she hunts kinda self sustaining" they all looked at her "What I offered some to Yun but he rufused plus with this I wont have to eat for a few days though I might just to keep my energy stocked up and stored away"

"Princess how can you eat it?" "I still can't eat bugs but I can eat most of it...After all..." A haunted look came across her face "I couldn't afford to dislike it..." "But since Yun came Even Kagome has tried some and she likes it too! When it was Just Hak and me it was horrible!" Yun blushed while Kija cowered slightly tears flowing down his cheeks "Why are you crying?" "You've had such a harsh Journey Princess!" "What was that about my cooking...?" "Oh Hak you're awake!" Kagome walked over "I can't let that one slide "How's your wound?" "My wound? What wound? Besides what was that you said about my cooking Yona?" Kagome blocked her from his view "Your cooking was awful Hak it still is Even I'm relieved Yun came to the group, Hungry?" he nodded his pride shattered as Kagome held out a spoon "Here.." opening his mouth she slowly fed him some soup.

"Kagome where's the blue dragon?" she gestured over to the forest behind Kija "Okay sorry for bothering you...Oh one more thing" she turned to him and he sweatdropped at her position "Why are like that?" Kagome had huddled herself in all her pelts she had collected from hunting "I'm cold" she said simply as if it were obvious "Alright anyway what do you know about the blue dragon" "Their village hid away in mountains due to an Incident occuring between me and a few male villagers...They were scared I'd come back and kill them all which should help us splendidly!" "How?" "While it isn't the best way Fear can be used to control people...So all I have to do is a flahs of red eyes and a glimpse of claw maybe a little light threatening and they should welcome us in!" they all took a few steps back except for Yona "Great Onee-sama you have so many connections!" "I Am a spy and assassin after all I know many people very very Bad people" she chuckled evilly disappearing into the pelts to sleep.

"Anyways Goodnight" Yun instantly fell asleep as well as Yona "Wait What Here!" "Shut up white snake" and Hak too fell asleep "Hm? Oh Kija come on there's enough room in here for you to get a semi decent sleep..." opening all her pelts she let the white dragon snuggle up like a pup before he fell asleep "Not a word Hak or I'll kick your ass to hell and back...Better yet I'll get Onii-sama to do it when he finds us..." she said tapping the humming sword she still carried around before taking a ligt nap.

The next morning Kija looked sunken and Old "Eek Kija you look awful!" "huh? Oh sorry you had to see that..." "Oh look there's a bug on your back" "Iie! No get it off Kagome!" "Hak was lying Kija relax..." she slapped his cheeks lightly making them rosy and waking him up" "Calm down you Exotic beasts" "Listen we're heading into a village so don't draw attention okay?" "Yeah..." Kagome took her mask off and started to strip "Wai...Kagome what are you doing!" "Huh? Oh I'm changing why?" she took off all her bloodied armor and Clothes leaving herself in an a slightly red chest bindings and a short white skirt "Now...Where is it...Aha!" pulling out her old kimono she adjusted it to look like yona's only with different shadoes of blue instead of shades of pink, she also tied her hair up into a ponytail and released the concealment letting her markings do all the work fully releasing it showed a rich black kohl like lines appearing on her eyelids, as well as the markings under her becoming jagged the thunderstorm remained the same though her lips became a light red.

Twirling she let everyone see her as well as the markings on her wrist "What do you think do I look nice enough?" "Onee-sama you look amazing!" "I agree you look stunning Kagome" "You look alright" a whack to Haks head was his punishment "Come on let's go!"

They arrived on a Hill above the village "Well? Is he here?" two shakes of heads made him dip down in disappointment "Well let's go forty miles north..." "That's a fire tribe training ground" "Really? what about here?" Hak and Yun discussed where to go while Yona sat taking a break "Kija" Hearing his name the silverhaired dragon turned to Kagome "Don't let it get to you...After all you were raised in a safe secure enviroment so you had no need to know what went on..." he nodded though still felt useless.

"Well we've narrowed it dwn to three places though it's a bit of a walk" "So? We've been walking everywhere I'm positive I could run a 100 mile marathon and not get tired...Wait...Nii-sama already made me do that..." he face went dark and sullen as everyone shivered 'Just what did this Sesshomaru do to her?!'

by evening they still hadn't found anything "Ki-ja anything?" he shook his head "Not here either...Kagome?" "He's in the mountains the blue dragon tribe ran away they are nothing but decievers and cowards!" her icy tone made them cautious "Be careful around them and Yona..." said red haired princess truned around "If you spot him please at least call my name when we're in there so I can stay with you..." "Of course onee-sama" "Good girl.." she patted Yona's head before sitting down "Onee-sama?" "Hm?" "I thought you said the people would fear you?" "Oh Like I said fear isn't the best option they could wait until I'm not with you and strike at you which is why I'm asking you to stay with me at all times..." Kagome went off to hunt as Yona rubbed her leg "Princess are you hurt?" "No just a little tired..." Yun stood up just as kagome came back and gace her something to drink "What is that it's so good!" "It's loquat juice it helps ease fatigue" "Yona if you were tired you should've said something..." "Sorry onee-sama" "I'll wrap your legs in honeywart so you rest for the remaider of the evening" "Wow Yun you know everything!" Kagome noticed Kija sulk a bit "Oi Kija com help with this we can cut it up together plus I'll give you two of my pelts tonight so you can sleep on one and use the other as a pillow or blanket"

Cheering up he nodded and trotted over to her where they then prepared the meat, after having a meal Kagome stood up "Yona come and have a bath with me" it wasn't an offer, so Yona agreed "Of course!". Arriving at a close hotspring Kagome immediately stripped and jumped in splashing the water a little "Ah...This feels so Good!" "Mmm you're right" unknown to them their two guardians were watching.

"Hm?" "What's wrong onee-sama?" "Aw look!" kagome swam to the edge of a pool where a large snake was tasting the air "Come on young one don't be shy" the snake slithered into the water and onto her arm wrapping itself around her neck.

She whispered a few words to it before it slithered off "Why did you..." "Sh..." she counted down from three before a Kija-like squel erupted and he fell into the pool "Wh...What was that..." "That my dear Kija was a snake..." said creature slithered back onto her neck hissing at him "Hak you can come out I know you're there too" "Tch..." (I'm replacing the bow and arrow scene with this one) "How's your practice been princess?" "Hmpf I'm not deigning you with an answer..." "It's been fine she's been improving slowly but steadily" "Onee-sama!" a Pulse caught her attention as she grabbed the sword from the bank "Shit..." "What's wrong onee-sama?" she showed the sword as one of bands holding the sword withered away into ash "He's getting closer...Slowly but steadily...He's mocking me!" her harsh whisper caused them to jump.

"Argh Damn these insets Damn them!" Kija swattd away a beetle with a stick as kagome chuckled at his fear "Kija..." "Yes kagome?" "There are bigger are scarier things out there than bugs" "Like what?" her face sunk in as a dull lifeless almost comical look came over "Onii-samas training and him in general..." a small shiver ran down her spine and Kija shivered along with her.

By morning they all awoke feeling clean and refreshed "Eh? Kagome why aren't you wearing your armor and maska nd stuff..." she chuckled "I want to give not only it a break but myself a break before He arrives...Oh and Kija how did you sleep last night?" he tensed up before Yona grabbed his hand "I know you're not used to it but please try we can't progress if you're feeling unwell..." "Princess...Am I useful to you?" Yona turned a sharp look to him "Of course no one could replace you Kija" an instant dark pink blush covered his cheeks as Kagome dragged Yona away before forcing Kija to drink something. "Blegh! What is this nasty crap?!" "That is coffee it give you caffeine which is energy now shut up and drink some!" with great difficulty he downed a small cup as kagome sipped hers calmly while they walked, "How can she do that?" he whispered over to Hak who shrugged "Dunno I can't stand it either" "Practice Kija I drink with Practice...And yes I can still hear you I am Dragon Demon after all..."

"You're right Kagome!" "Hm?" "They do live in those mountains I thought it was inhabitables but there is a place where they can hide!" "Indeed there is an old abandoned cave like city built into the stone" "Yeah That's it!" 'The blue dragon lives there...'

End of chapter 11


	12. Bonus chapter!

Dragon of shadow Extra chapter

Hi guys I'm so sorry for lack of not being there! A very nice reviewer told me I was sticking too close to the story so I'm gonna try and change a bit but please go easy on me if I'm still sticking close to it!

Here's a bonus part "Journey to the mountain"

"Slow down Dammit!" everyone turned to their only trained female warrior "Onee-sama?" she turned deadly eyes to her younger sister "When was the last time you trained?" Hak smirked as Yona shivered slightly "And You!" she turned her eyes to Kija who shrunk back "You need to keep activating your arm now and then to build up stamina!" "Yun!" said boy yelped as kagome walked up to him "You're doing great!" patting his head she walked away dragging Yona with her "O…Onee-sama!" Kagome ripped a piece of her kimono off and used an arrow head to attach it to a tree "Stand here" about 20 feet away from the tree "Now shoot" Hitting the cloth kagome smiled, "Now move back ten steps and shoot again" it hit the cloth again "Good! Keep moving back ten steps and shoot as many times it takes to get used to it"

After doing this for over 2 hours she gave Yona a break "Hm? What's that sound?" a distant roar made kagome shiver slightly looking at the sword she saw another two bands fade to ash "Wah! Why is he moving so quickly?" "Wait that beastly roar was you uncle?" "Pfft I dare you to call him uncle when you meet him!" Another thundering roar came and kagome had no choice but to roar out her own "Are you guys talking?" "Sort of…He's basically demanding me to give my location…" "What did you say?" "I told where we're headed and he can meet us there now come here I'm gonna put a barrier around us" they all huddled and kagome put a barrier up just in time to see a great white dog fly down.

A gust of wind and a bright light erupted around him and before she knew, he stood there as cold looking as ever "Woman I know you're here I can sense the blades power" no response he snarled eyes flashing red "Do Not mess with me Kagome" she shivered but timidly came out of the barrier "Onii-sama, How…Pleasant of you to visit" he eyed her up and down noticing her casual attire "Why are you not wearing your armor?" she flinched "I was taking a break…?" "Where is this supposed younger sister I have yet to meet?" "Ahaha….You sure you want to meet her?" "Women" "Man" "Let me see her Ka-Go-Me" she gulped lightly before disappearing into the barrier and walking out with Yona "Onee-sama? Is this Uncle" an eyebrow twitched as kagome tried to hide her grin behind a fan "Yes this is my Onii-sama Lord Sesshomaru"

The regal standing man turned to her his gold eyes piercing through what little bravery she had "Eep!" Hiding behind her sister she mumbled "He's scarier than you said he would be Onee-sama" an eyebrow rose as he locked eyes with kagome "You have told her about me?" "I wanted her to be prepared when you pull this" "This?" "Yes…This!" she gestured to all of him "You just pointed to all of me Kagome" "Exactly you're too intimidating for my precious flower! Why couldn't you have sent rin? Or shippo? Or Rin and Shippo?!" "I wished to come personally and demand why we have no letters?" "I haven't been to a town lately and some shit went down at the castle" "Language" "Sorry" "What exactly happened?" "From the beginning?" "Of course imouto" she grinned and started telling him everything "I see your excuse has been noted and no punishment will be incurred, it seems Rin was right" "Bout what?" he glared at her lack of manners "Rin thought something might've happened so she gave me these" he handed her paper ink and a quill this way you can still right and send your familiar to deliver them" "Aw Thanks Onii-sama!" much to Yona's horror she hugged him tightly nuzzling his chin, he rumbled back at her and she whined.

"Well guess I can drop it now!" "Drop what?" she let the barrier fall and low behold the three men were sitting watching them "You know Hak" he turned his sharp gaze to the man making him shiver "The younger one is Yun he's our healer and cook" he nodded to the boy who nodded back "That white haired one is Kija whom is the white dragon" "I see he isn't that strong is he?" "His clan sheltered him worshipping him I think I was the only normalcy he had" he hummed in agreement before taking a few steps back "I must depart then" "Okay! Bye Love you send my love to everyone else…Wait!" he turned to her "Can I say hi to sesshy?" he sighed before nodding as he let his beast take over wide red eyed zeroed in on Kagome as she jumped into his arms "Sesshy! It's so good to see you!" "Pup we were worried when you didn't send letters" "Sorry but you heard the story I told right?" "Indeed we shall be visiting this new King to give him a lesson" she grinned pecking his cheek to which he rumbled in response

"Oh yeah this is my younger sister Yona!" "Yona come on this is Sesshy, Sesshomaru's Beast" "Beast?" "I am his basic instincts, Pack, Mate, Hunt" she nodded "It seems little one that you now have your own extension pack…" "Oh it's going to get bigger we have still 3 more dragons to collect" he nodded before transforming and saying goodbye "Bye, Bye!"

The great white disappeared taking off into the clouds.

"So…That was your brother?" "Yep! That's Sesshomaru he's the head of our clan" "I thought he'd be a lot older" "Oh no because he's a demon and a powerful one at that he's practically immortal like me!" "How old is he then?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully "Nobody knows his true age heck I doubt that even Sesshomaru knows his true age…But when I was first born he was only about 500 summers old barely an adult so my age plus 500 would round him off at about 6 millennia?" "Wait your 6 Millennia old?!" "Yeah so?" "So how in the hell were you a child only 14 years ago?" "Oh That's a time pocket, You see my destiny needed me to start off as a baby so The goddess of time created a pocket where I act age and grow very much like a human, When I reached my physical age of 18 The pocket ceased and I had my memories returned" "That's how you suddenly exceeded the general" "Yes with my memories returned also come 6 thousands years of battle knowledge and skills rooted into my brain" "What about your herbs, weapons and cooking?" "All learnt over time I have 60 human lifetimes to learn and I learn something new every day" "Like?" "Like Sesshomaru has accepted Yona into the main pack" Seeing their confused looks she sighed "The main is only bloodlines like my son shippo his mate Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha his half-brother, Kiara a demon cat and myself and my familiar of course" "Oh yeah what's your familiar kagome?"

"Follow me" they dutifully followed her to a river where she then proceeded to walked straight in "Yona if you will…" Holding out her hand yona took It and also walked in "Mizuki Come out I have someone for you to meet" they were surprised at the gentle voice she used.

The water bubbled and boiled it tipped over onto the land and when it had calmed down a mini black dragon stood there with eyes the same colour as the very river "Mistress it is good to see you again" "You too Mizuki, I'd to introduce you to Yona she's part of the main pack and will need a familiar do you have any new trainees that can tag along with us?" he hummed thoughtfully before changing into his larger form the size of a draft horse, His scales glimmered like diamonds under the sun, "May I lady kagome?" she held out her arm "Of course" sinking his fangs into her arm he drank a small portion of her blood, Licking the remainder of his lips he walked to Yona "Lady Yona, Do you know what a familiar is?" "I don't" "Your honesty is admirable, a familiar is an extension of your power, it reflects your soul" "What does that say about kagomes?" "I am a dragon therefore loyal and possessive of what I deem to own, We are also rare and beautiful, as well as extremely powerful and short tempered, I happen to be a lesser shadow dragon whereas my lady would be classed as a dam or queen dragon" "Why did you take her blood?" Mizuki chuckled "It is a bond I must taste milady's blood to reimburse the bond as I have not been summoned for a while, your familiar will require to do the same thing" she nodded

"Now regarding what would be suited for her it is best I travel with her for a while to assess her personality and strength as well as weaknesses" "That's fine" he nodded before changing back into the cuter smaller form and hiding beneath her hair.

"Shall we continue?" "No it's too late we should make camp and train for the remainder of the day" "Alright so it's Kija, Hak and Yuns turn for camp set up and mine and Yona's turn to hunt" "Milady you take turns?" "It was Yona's idea she get sick of the three men arguing so as punishment she split the group into men and woman taking turns with camp duties" "Interesting punishment…" "Yes Yona can be quite…Creative with punishments" she chuckled before following Yona into the woods.

By the time they returned everything was set up "Look I caught two rabbits!" "She did very well and would've caught a boar had a wolf not chased it, Stupid wolves" she slammed her prize buck into the ground and proceeded to do the deed occasionally feeding pieces to Mizuki Damn I'm full I'll dry the rest If you would Mizuki" "Of course!" a pale orange flame erupted from his mouth drying the meat quickly and efficiently. She smiled petting his head lightly.

After resting the night they packed up and travelled on "….Eh?!" "What?" "One last seal still hasn't gone! Dammit…." Grabbing the pen and ink she scribbled down a letter and an update put it in Mizuki's mouth and he took off at lightning speed they then turned to kagome who stared at them before sighing "What the hell was that for?!" "What?" "You just sighed at us!" "Mofe I wifdn't" "Onee-sama it isn't polite to talk with your mouthful" she gave up and muffled something that sounded eerily familiar to "Whatever"

They were about half way through their Journey when a question made Kagome stop dead "Onee-sama?" "Yes Yona?" "If you have a beast like Uncle how come you never transform?" "Uh…." Yeah Kagome-Sama How come you never transform?" she huffed "My form isn't the….Prettiest of sights to look at nor is it majestic….My form literally screams 'Monster!'" "Could you show us?" "I'd have to consult my beast and make a deal or something first…."

In her mind

"Shi? You there?" "What does my mistress require of this one?" a gruesome looking dragon emerged from the back of her mind "My companions wish to see you" "Have you told them I'm not like alpha?" "I have made it very clear that we're not the nicest to look at" "Then I agree you can have partial control to speak" "Thank you Shi"

Out of mind

"Onee-sama?" "Huh? Oh! Shi consented" "She?" "No well yes shi is a she but her name is shi ya know Meaning Death" they ohed as kagome slapped her forehead "We'll need to wait till nightfall" "Why?" "I don't think any local village would appreciate a monstrous creature towering above the treelines…" again the agreed and continued their journey.

By nightfall kagome was fidgeting 'What if they don't like us?' 'Child it will be fine calm yourself' 'You're right I can't but be nervous…' "Onee-sama we're ready" "Okay…" "Relax kagome no matter what we'll still accept you…Plus if it's as gruesome as you picture it to be, wouldn't be an advantage?" "Huh?" "Think about it….A big scary angry looking beast towering above Su-won? Be amusing wouldn't it?" she giggle before giving Hak a big hug "Thank you…" he gently patted her head "Off you go now!" "Right so Shi will be mainly in charge she has however allowed me to speak while in my true form, please stand back my power can be suffocating" she stood in the middle of the clearing while they all stood at the treeline.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes reaching deep into her mind 'It's time Shi…' 'Of course mistress' the dragon held out the chains and kagome grabbing them, Taking one last deep breath she called out "Please stay there I haven't transformed in centuries so releasing all this power will be painful for me too" with one metal tug the chains broke into pieces, and kagomes eyes opened revealing pitch black eyes with blood red slits. Her entire body went rigid in pain as her mouth, with fangs Continuously lengthening, opened wide almost splitting her cheeks as a horrifyingly, bone quivering scream tore from her throat. She screamed even as a dark mist enveloped her growing bigger and bigger, until that scream turned into a deafening roar.

Large huffs of air were heard being released as the mist slowly dissipated leaving a shadow with bright red slits peering at them in curiosity.

3 Large jagged silver scars ran from her spine down to beginning of her underbelly silver stripes were right under her eyes and the thunderstorm seemed to almost be animated on her forehead her large snout puffed out dark purple smoke from her nostrils, her tail split into two at the end each sharp as a blade, and her black claws made craters in the ground.

"Yona?" kagomes voice was lower more guttural "Onee-sama…You're beautiful! How come you said you were ugly how rude!" a rumble came from her "Are you laughing?!" "No…" "See kagome aside from the screaming and ear bleeding roar you're scary enough to charge into the castle now and scare him off the throne!" this time she did laugh "You're a lot different than from the dragon I thought you'd be…" "Ah I'm a Chinese dragon short legs and a very, very long body with this black tufts of fur at the top" she laid down coiling in herself "grab your mats you may sleep with me I produce quite the bit of body heat in this form"

Yona was the first the walk up and try to climb up "Onee-sama? Some help please" one black eyes opened before she huffed and encourage her to climb on her snout "Oh!" "Really yona use common sense" "Whatever…" "Kija you next" "Okay!" he too climbed on her snout and then found a dip in the coils to lie in "Ah so warm…" "Hak" "Right-O" he walked to where yona was and plopped down "Ouch be more careful with your blade" he turned to see a large wound in her back.

Watching the bone med and then the muscle and skin stitch together "Wow that's gross" "It's my ability to heal Yun why do think I recovered so fast when we fell from that cliff? Now sleep I'm tired and sore" a rumbling our came from her that lulled them all into a sleep.

"Hak Wake up" "What?" "We have company Hak…Bandits" "Again?!" "I want you to watch pretend to sleep" "Alright" he turned over in his sleep and cracked an eye open, "Whoa looky here boys we found ourselves and overgrown lizard!" "Those scales will fetch a high price" "The beauty will catch a good price anyways!" "We could sell her to the king" "How'd ya know it's a female?" "Because I am Humans" they turned to see her looking at them from down her snout pitch black eyes and with narrow red slits watched their every move, she huffed out some miasma the dark purple smoke burning the ground as well as two bandits she rose her head and part of her body up.

Opening her mouth she spoke letting more miasma pour out "You chose a bad time Filth I am protecting treasures that I have recently acquired may your souls be sent to the 9th level of hell!" with that they all burned to nothingness "That, Hak, is how I deal with humans in this form, wake everyone up we're leaving" he nodded.

"Kagome….." "What?" "Yona won't wake up" she sighed before twisting herself around to the pink haired princess "Yona get up before I transform and you fall to the ground" "Five more minutes…." A wicked glint appeared in her eyes "Everyone jump down" they did so quickly as kagome re-wrapped the chains around Shi's wrist and with a puff of smoke kagome was in her humanoid form and yona was falling from the sky, she hit the ground with a plop and woke up "What the hell happened?!" "I said to wake up or I was going to transform you didn't wake up so I transformed" "Owie my butt…" "Ohohoho!" Yona glared at kagome as she haughtily laughed at her from behind her fan.

"What. Are. You. Wearing…." "Hm?" kagome looked down at her tank top and black jeans "Ah this…" "Yes That!" Kija accusingly pointed a finger at her "It's most indecent Kagome!" "Pfft in my tribe there are girls who were less than this, in fact this is considered very decent in my tribe" his jaw dropped as Hak cam wandering over "Oh Kija I think something just crawled in your mouth" "Eeeeeeeekkkkk!" "Oi what's going on?" "Hush Yun just enjoy the amusement we have" He shut up but monitored them, Kagome had an bemused smile on her face with yona on her shoulders who was also laughing at Kija, Said dragon was screaming and wiping his tongue repeatedly on his sleeve, Hak had the most evil grin on his face while watching Kija "I see…So Hak did something didn't he?" "Kija was criticising Onee-samas state of dress so Hak said a bug had crawled in his mouth" Even Yun couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ugh…Kija I get it you don't like my 'State of dress' get over it will ya?" "I cannot it is most indecent" "Would rather I walk around naked?" he blushed bright red "O...O…Of Course Not!" "Then be thankful I'm wearing some type of clothing" he grumbled under his breath "No I won't put dirty bloodstained clothes on, and my armor is far too stuffy to be wearing in this heat" looking back at his shocked face she let out a malicious grin leaking her power "You seem to forget I'm a 6 thousand year old dragon demon…Ki-Ja would you like This Kagome to demonstrate?" he rapidly shook his head and the suffocating power disappeared "Come on guys hurry we've got a nasty mountain to climb yet!" "Kagome!" "What?" "Would it be easier if you carry Yona I'll carry Yun and then we can all jump up the mountain?" "True, Yona come here" "Yes Onee-sama?" a high screech came from yona as Kagome threw her over her shoulders and leaped up to the carved castle in one large hop "Aha Slow pokes!" "Hey! We aren't demons!" "Well you should've given me something to slow me down" "I thought Yona was enough" two resounding smacks echoed through the mountains as kagome and yona slapped Hak across the face.

"We'll rest here and then continue the journey on foot" "Okay" they set up camp were about to start a fire when kagome stopped them "There are spies everywhere I'll share out the furs and we'll have to sleep with no fire" Yun pouted but agreed "Here you can have some jerky" she handed out some rations of beef jerky, after eating ears she felt a weight on her shoulder "Mizuki? I take it you have a reply?" "Yes Kagome, He said you'll have one more visit from a family member and you'll have to...Ahem tolerate his presence for a while" "His? Hm…It's either Inuyasha or….." "Kagome!" "Ugh…Kouga…" The dragon familiar offered his best smile "Who?" Kagome's eyes widened as she grabbed yona and hid her under her heavy black cloak "Stay there Yona" "Oh….Kay?" a whirlwind came halting in front of kagome as her hands were grabbed "How's my woman?" 'Ugh please kill me now!' Kagome silently agreed with her beast pulling her hands away non too gently she sent a venomous glare at him, before smiling "How's Ayame and the pups?" he shrunk back his tail drooping "There's no need to be harsh"

"I was asking a simple question which you have yet to answer Kou-ga" he gulped "They're fine Ayame wanted to come but she's sick so…" he was about to finish when a voice dripping with sarcasm interrupted "Oh? Sick am I Kouga?" he shivered "You didn't try and hide from her again did you?" "No…?" rubbing her temples she turned to the red head "Ayame I'm so relieved you were allowed to come!" The previously mentioned red head did a mocking bow "I do try when it concerns you kagome-sama…We all know Sesshomaru would rather kill you than leave you alone with...This" she gestured to the cowering wolf "Trust me I'd kill myself way before Sesshomaru could get me" they both grinned "Oh yeah I have to introduce you to my sister" Ayame's tail wagged slightly in curiosity "Ho? Really?" "Yeah!" disappearing inside her cloak she confronted Yona "Onee-sama your cloak is huge!" she smiled "Come there's a friend of mine I want you to meet…" "Is it that weirdo guy?" Kagome chuckled "No it's that weirdo guy's mate" Yona sighed in relief before coming out "Ayame this is my younger sister Yona" "Any siblings you have are younger kagome except for Sesshomaru himself!" they both chuckled before Ayame turned her bright green eyes to Yona's "It's a pleasure to meet you Hime-sama" Said girl's eyes widened in shock "How did you know?" "Ah we wolves have eyes and ears everywhere!"

"Speaking of which…Why didn't you invite us to your wedding kagome?!" "Hmpf I hate that man's guts why would I invite my friends to a wedding I had no say in?" "You mean it was forced?" Kouga's eyes glowed red as he growled "Yeah it was fucking forced that asshole put an enchanted ring on my fucking finger! I had to kiss him over there to get rid of it!" Kija looked up and gulped "Obaa-sama told me to do it…So I did" "Anyways!" Kouga gulped looking at his angry mate "Are you telling me….That this….New human King forced a marriage upon you?" Scratching the back of her head she meet the angry eyes of Ayame "Basically…" "Why…! The Audacity of human nobles!" "Sorry but aren't you human too?" Yona's innocent question made Ayame squeal and hug her "She's sooo cute!" Pulling away she smiled at the young princess "Me and my…..Idiot of a mate here are wolf demons we're the ruling pair actually making us the lord and lady of wolves" "What about kagomes pack? Where are you in that?" "Aha…We're not in that pack…While we may be in kagomes favour me especially, Lord Sesshomaru seems to detest Kouga his half-brother more so" "So technically Yona if…." She turned her lilac eyes to Kagome "If Ayame wasn't mated to Kouga she would've been welcomed into the main pack alas Kouga seems to ruin everything!" she sighed dramatically placing a hand to her forehead, while said wolf sulked "Does your brother know?" "Yes….?" "Ugh Kagome!" "What! I couldn't very well tell him that!" "Why the hell not?!" It was Kouga you joined in. Kagome smiled evilly as she cackled "Onii-sama would kill him before I could make him….Suffer ku ku ku!" they all shivered at the darkness that surrounded her "Well since we've now visited we shall take our leave!" "Bye kagome!" "Yeah see ya!" "Bye, bye!" she waved until they left, before turning to the large castle ahead of them "Well….Shall we?"

End of bonus chapter


	13. Chapter 12 and a half?

Chapter 12.5? I'll also be skipping a few episodes cause one of them is mainly about the mock battle Su-won has

They walked right up to it before stopping "Wow…" Kagome turned to Hak "It looks so….Cosy…" Rolling her eyes she took the lead "Come on! We aren't gonna find mister blue standing around!" they nodded and followed her in.

Kagome put her mask on making sure to let her beast out a little bit so they glowed red "Be careful these people are nothing but lowlifes" they nodded just as men started to pour out of holes in the cave "We have guests?"

They were surrounded all of the men wearing masks "Come to think of it…" eyes turned to kagome as she cracked her knuckles "Aren't there a lot more of you than is required for greeting your Alpha…Pigs?" "Bring us the blue dragon…Ow!" "Quiet you fool!" "I'm sorry kagome…." He hugged her legs crying pitifully, yet kagome was still able to look very intimidating to the villagers "Where is the hatchling?" "There a no blue dragons here…" kagome took off her mask making them gasp in fright at her red eyes "Bullshit! I can smell him!" "Now, Now Onee-sama" she backed down but the growling didn't cease "If he isn't here could we perhaps still rest for a while? Our journey has been hard and one of us is injured…" "He wouldn't be so injured if he would just shut up and rest…" Hak glared at Kija who stuck his tongue at him "Why you…Ow what the…" they both froze as blue eyes glared menacingly at them "I'm pretty sure you weren't gonna start a fight and anger kagome…Were you?" they gulped and shook their heads" "God now come" they followed behind obediently as Kagome held yona behind her.

"Please be careful…This place is like a maze and we won't be held responsible for what happens to you…" "It's okay Onee-sama follow's me wherever I go!" they seemed a bit disappointed in that but left anyways.

"Hime-sama?" "Hm? What's wrong Kija?" "Do you doubt me and kagome? The blue dragon is here we can feel it!" "Don't be silly I could never doubt you Kija" "Idiot" his eye twitched but a glare from kagome made him re think trying to attack Hak.

Suddenly Kagome tensed up "Show yourselves Low Lifes!" The kids quickly scurried away in fright.

"Come on let's go look for the blue dragon!" "Hai!" they scurried about for a while before reaching what looked to be a dead end. Kagome having been here before knew otherwise but kept her mouth close, she knew it was a dark and dangerous place down there and didn't want Yona in danger.

"Ugh another end?!" "Remember Yun…This place is a maze of course there'll be dead ends…" she stiffened again "Whose watching us?" "I can feel them too, the villagers maybe?" "You mean the rats" Yun sighed at Kagomes attitude "Come on let's head back" Kija, Hak and Yun turned and walked off but yona and kagome stayed hearing a cry "Onee-sama did you hear that?" "What?" Yona leaned down and pressed her body to the wall, by doing so unlocking a secret door "Whoa!" catching her balance she looked down in the dark depths of the cave "Wow it's so dark down there…" "Come on" "Eh? Onee-sama!" "You said you heard a cry right? Let's go" "Okay…" They came across a squirrel and Yona wanted to follow it, leading them down deep into the caves as the door shut behind them.

"He's so cute!" she picked up the squirrel and turned to kagome "Onee-sama Look isn't he adorable!" "Meh He's okay" the squirrel seemed to take offense and squeaked angrily at her "Ah shut it ya rodent, I'm not into small animals" Suddenly the candle went out and kagome narrowed her eyes at the figure in the black "Stay back Human!" her growl rumbled through all the rocks making the earth shake slightly "Who are you" "Who are you?" "I asked you first filth, now answer me!" "Just a villager Milady!" "Why're down here then? You weren't gonna do something…Bad to my sister were you?" he shook as kagome drew closer.

She raised her hand about to tear his head off when a pale head hand stopped hers, bells jingled lightly, her growl almost made him let go but he looked down at her "…!" his shock made her smirk "Scram human" "Yes of course!" he ran away "Well, well, well…If it isn't the hatchling himself…Your coming with us" she twisted their grip till she had locked his wrist in her grip "Onee-sama!" "What? If I let go he'll run off besides I'm holding back better to save her real anger for Hak" her evil chuckled made them both tense up "W…Who…..You?" "I'm surprised you don't remember me little one…Can't call you that anymore can I?" her soft smile and dark sapphire eyes made him almost reel back in shock "M…Mo…Mother?" "That's me my little hatchling" he hiccupped releasing a loud sob before tackling her in a hug "I…Missed…" "I know It's all my fault…I'm so sorry!" she released a sob of her own as she hugged him closer to her "Mummy will never let you do again!" Yona was shocked 'I've never seem Onee-sama cry before…' as she looked at her sister she felt a pang of sadness 'She's been looking for him this whole time….When she would disappear on errands…Oh Onee-sama! Why did you never tell me?' "I tried looking for you everywhere but it was all a dead end! My baby…My poor son, I can't imagine what they did to you!" "It…Hurt…Lonely…" his words only made her bring him closer pale blue glow bugs shimmered around them, bringing Yona to tears too.

"Come my son I'll take you out of here you have a whole new family to meet!" he smiled standing up "…Look at how much you've grown…and I missed it" she hung her head but he forced her to look at him, smiling he patted her head much like what she did to comfort him "Oh, Honey…Thank you…." "Onee-sama?" "Oh! This is your aunt Shin Ah, Her names Yona" "Yo…na?" "Yes that's it Good boy!" she grabbed his hand and they left the cave meeting up with the others "Yona why' you run off like that?!" "Onee-sama was with me though…" "So!" "Eh….What's that lump under your cloak?" "Shin ah come on now don't be shy, Mummy's here to protect you…These are the family I told you about…You've got Auntie Yona, Brother Kija, Uncle Yun and…." She turned her eyes to Hak who was looking at her expectantly "Grandfather Hak!" he glowered at her but her happiness overwhelmed it.

"I can't…I killed people" "So? I've killed hundreds….No Thousands…No…Uhh…..I think I've hit the hundred thousand by now….Um…." "Onee-sama! Have you really killed so many that you can't remember?!" "Hey! I'm an assassin and a warrior of course I've killed loads of people!" "Kaa-san…?" "Don't worry Shin ah!" he seemed taken back by the sudden confident voice "I'll rescue you! And this time…I won't let you go" patting his head she removed the mask and immediately he closed his eyes, Kagome's eyes greatly softened, then hardened in anger. Grabbing his face she rubbed his eyes "What have they done to you my hatchling….Come now you know your power can't hurt me…" "The others!" "Can everyone save from Kija close their eyes, Kija won't be affected due to having dragon blood" they complied and closed their eyes "There we go their eyes are shut tight, come on Shin ah open them for me" he slowly cracked open his eyes letting the gold bore into her own sapphire "Wow…" "Beautiful isn't it?" "Yeah…I...I mean!" a small chuckle brought him out of his embarrassment as he looked at kagome. She was holding her stomach with one hand and her mouth with the other "Your…Your face is as red as a tomato!" her laugh rumbled out of her like a river light and smooth with an almost pure tone to it.

"Halt! We cannot let you leave alive!" "Ho?" her light laughter was morphed into a dark chuckle as she removed her mask while still bent over. Slowly pulling herself up she locked her red eyes onto the man who spoke "and just who do you think you are? Huh? Ordering The Dragon of Shadow around?" they quivered "Who do you think you are abusing my hatchling? Emotionally hurting him so he won't dare take his mask off in front of his own mother?!" tendrils of raw power wrapped themselves around the men "Oh you poor things…" her voice was light and full of sorrow but her eyes were filled to the brim with malice and murderous intent "Say bye, bye…" Kija covered his eyes, and Hak Kija Yun and Yona followed his lead.

"He, he, he…" her malicious chuckle echoed through the caves if anyone had dared to look at her eyes they would collapse from fear, they by now had gone black in her rage, wide open with an insane grin stretching her face, "No…Please…Spare! No!" screams alerted the other villagers to danger as they rushed to the scene, only to be too late "Blood…For Blood" the raw power suddenly grew spikes slowly impaling them in front of the rest of villages eyes, they watched in horror as the spikes slowly entered their flesh, piercing their livers and kidneys first, they then saw the spikes slowly move up making their screams raise in volume, The team covered their ears too as the tortuous screams became too much to bear "I'll attack just one lung each? No…No they'd die too quickly making them drown sounds like a much more fun plan…" the voice that spoke was dark and deep while still feminine, Yona knew it must've been 'Shi' that Kagome was talking about before "Drown in your own blood…This shall be your punishment!" the spikes pulsed and simply pierced one lung letting the blood slowly fill it.

"Ugh…" the gargles and groans made Hak open his eyes, he instantly regretted it. The men lay in an ocean of crimson, the power slowly leaving them as it coiled back to kagome they writhed and gurgled while kagomes now blue eyes watched them coldly only a tiny pang of regret in her eyes.

"Kagome?" "Hm?" "What are going to do?" "About the bodies? This" she clicked her fingers and they lit up in flames turning into ashes which simply sunk into the ground "Now that you've learned your lesson will you let us go? With my son" the leader nodded "Forgive we grew too arrogant" "You did…Fear not I shall never return to this stinking place ever again, come everyone" they obediently followed Kagome, Shinah was stuck to her hip by a firm hand around his waist.

The stopped for camp and kagome disappeared "Huh? Where's Onee-sama going?" Shinah kept quiet knowing exactly why his mother disappeared "Probably still pissed off at what the villagers did to her hatchling" "Oh!" "Um…" "Huh? What's up Shinah?" "My mother went to kill the clan" "Why?" "It's….Tradition" "Oh! I remember Onee-sama telling me this!" she met his eyes and he nodded "She said…If a wrong has been committed to a pack member who is a part of the pack he is given the very same treatment for one week before being hunted and killed…" "What about outsiders?" "If an outsider wrongs a pack member they will first relocate the pack for safety and then…" her eyes widened in horror just then "What's wrong Yona?" "An….And then…" said dragons voice spoke up "And then…" they all stiffened turning slowly "Once My pack has been safely relocated away from the outsiders the alpha male and female…Or in this case just the female will then track down the outsider and his pack and simply kill them all" Kagome was covered head to toe in blood, in some places it was dripping off of her, The slowly darkening liquid made her sapphire eyes glow under the moonlight "You…You slaughtered them?!" she licked her lips slowly, making eye contact with Kija's own aqua eyes "Of course I did…Can't you tell?" "Why? Why would you do that?!" "I'll once again repeat myself…." She made sure they are all listening "You all seem to forget that I am a demon! Not a human whose bloodline has been blessed with the power of gods, A Demon! My laws differentiate a lot compared to the human laws" their eyes widened "They were lucky" "Lucky?! How can being murdered be lucky!" she snapped her jaws at him "I gave them quick deaths! If My alpha had been here…If Sesshomaru had been here…" tears overflowed from her eyes as her mind replayed what happened last time "He…He would've done something Far worse" he scoffed "Of course he would" that was the last straw "Shinah?" "

"Yes Mother?" "Hold, Him. Down" he nodded and grabbed the white dragons arms "Onee-sama what're you doing?!" "I am merely showing Ki-Ja exactly what Sesshomaru did all those years ago" she grabbed his face and roughly dug her claws into his cheeks "Make sure you watch closely…Kay?" she kissed him and linked their minds pouring the memory into his own.

By the time the memory had finished Kija was submissive and went completely slack against Shinah "Horrible isn't it?" he raised his tired eyes to her own cold ones "200 years" "Hm?" Hak turned his attention back to her now broken voice "It took me 200 years to even speak to my brother again…I was petrified…Horrified that he could be capable of doing such a thing, it took me another 300 years to face the fact that they deserved it after all…" she put on a weak smile turning to Hak "Torture and rape are serious offenses…No?" their eyes widened "My brother did so much to them that they weren't even recognisable when his ripped their heads off after listening to them Beg for mercy for 1 week"

"He simply brushed them off 'Mercy? Why should I give lowlife humans like you mercy after you not only drugged and tortured my sister! The Princess of Our prestigious Clan! You also took your chance to rape her over and over again…Why should I grant you mercy of death when you couldn't even spare my sister the pain of losing a bastard child'…I lost that child through stress" "You had a miscarriage?" "I would've gave birth in less than a month but my wounds and the overall stress of what my brother did simply crashed down upon me" she turned back to a now standing Kija "You look me in the eyes" he met her dead on "And tell me what I did wasn't merciful?" he looked away in shame "I'm sorry I shouldn't have lashed out like that" she nodded "Let's get going"

They came across a deserted looking village "Mizuki" "Yes mistress!" the dragon flew off circling the sky "Why's he doing that?" "Mizuki may be my familiar but he is young and hasn't learnt to ignore certain smells yet…The smell of this village….It's vile, rotten…Dead" "Oh! That reminds me" "What is it Hak?" said man looked at her curiously "How can you tell a person is dead?" "Aside from not hearing their heartbeat or the blood flow through them?" "Yeah…" "I can smell, just like I can smell you're all mortal" "What does it smell like?" "Decay…Someone who is immortal like I would smell clear aside from our main scent" "Do you know our main scents?" "Of course I've memorised you scents so I don't attack you by mistake" "What do we smell like?" "Hm…Well Yona smells like the earth and wind with a hint of lavender, which shows she was meant for travel, Hak you smell of steel and wood with a small sprig of earth obviously you're a fighter which makes sense" "What about me Kagome?" she took a long whiff from Kija "You smell like the first rains of spring innocent refreshing, Sinha also smells like the earth but it's stronger and richer which means he's very good at camouflage" "What about you?" "Hm?" "Do you know what you smell like?" "I remember Sesshomaru saying I smelt like freshly spilt blood, I was offended at first but he said it's a strong overpowering scent that even humans could smell" "What does it mean?" "It's a warning, I'm a dangerous creature and that you should be cautious around me" "I always thought that blood smell was stained there from how many people you've killed" "Nope! I also smell like spring he said" "What a weird combination" "I know!" turning from them she continued to walk through the village "Yona" "Yes Onee-sama?" "I want you to hide under my cloak these people may recognise you" she complied and hid under her far too large cloak "Wow…It's like she's not even there" "That's the whole point…My cloak is large enough to even accommodate Hak and Yun together" "Cool!" she smiled but continued walking until they came across a man coughing, walking up to him she helped him sit up "I'm afraid there's not much I can do but give you a peaceful death, would you like that?" "Please do all my family are gone I would like to join them" kagome smiled softly cupping his face in her hands, then in one swift move snapped his neck.

They continued on until a stronger looking man stepped up pointing a finger "You! You're the weak king Il's daughter!" Yona gasped quietly "Where's that bitch of an heir!" "You know…" he turned back to her his finger still pointing at her "It's rude to point" all they saw was a flash of green and his finger hit the floor with a quiet thump "You seem to forget that I am also the kuro kitsune master assassin and archer as well as a demon" he started to sweat "And…I do not appreciate…Finger pointing, Let alone accusations…Die" she balled her hand into a fist and the man choked falling to the ground with a louder thump.

"I need to use the restroom! Don't follow!" "Ah, it seems I'll have to erase her memory" "What?! Why!" "I don't want her to remember her father as an idiot…" they all halted looking at her "Yona loved her father dearly and while many including myself hate him she still mourns for him, he was a kind king hiding his own wounds and fears just so she could be happy and live freely" "What about you?" "I was never his real daughter…He took me in after…He died" "Su-wons father?" "Yes" Kagome raised a clawed hand and rammed it right through her stomach "What're you doing?!" "It's got to look like we were ambushed don't worry I'll hurt you guys too except for Yun…" "Why?" "Someone's got to nurse us back to health" Sinha did the same only to his shoulder "Hak come here" he nodded and she slapped him creating scratch marks on his face" "Done"

Disappearing around the corner they heard a thump and suddenly kagome came back with yona on her shoulder "Come we need to find somewhere to rest"

That night kagome awoke smelling something foul "it's only travellers" "They look suspicious though should we go report to King Su-won?" "I guess so come on" 'Su-won?!' she narrowed her eyes 'Why is he here?' her wound still sore she tried to move carefully but failed "Whose there?!" 'Shit!' a sharp turn caused her to cry out a dark stain of blood appearing on her white sleeping kimono "There you are Woman" she froze in place "Mi...Zuki…" "Huh?" he was about to grab her when a roar rumbled the ground, hearing more soldiers but seeing Mizuki land by here snarling she smiled "Mizuki…Let them I need you to hide in my kimono for me" the dragon turned staring at her with his pale blue eyes 'Are you sure about this Kagome?' Shi questioned her curiosity in her voice 'I'm certain it also means I can get to the village quicker, I just need to warn yona…' 'I will mistress after I have told them I shall join you' "Thank…You" she stayed awake as the soldiers roughly picked her up causing her to hiss, her fangs showing "Ah! This bitch isn't human!" "Call General Joo-Doh quickly!"

Said general arrived quickly "What is the meaning of this?!" "General this woman isn't human!" he looked at her and almost fell from his horse in shock "Ahaha…If it isn't….Joo-Doh….Nice seeing you….Again" she hacked up some blood "Kagome….Kagome!" tapping her face "What happened?" "Ah well I was ambushed and poisoned" "she said it so casually…" the guards sweat dropped "I was separated from my group and well…You know the rest" "Hm…You know I have no choice but to bring you to him" "Ah I know…I was heading that way anyways…Besides…." Her voice suddenly went dark "I have a bone to pick with that bastard…" "The ring I take it?" "You knew?" "Of course now come on" picking her up and mounting his horse they took off "It's nice seeing you again though…" "You too"

"Su-won!" "Oh? What is it Joo-doh found yourself a woman?" the sky general blushed "No Milord it's…Kagome" "Kagome?" "My scouts found her in a forest bleeding out" "Su-won…When I'm better….." she coughed up some more blood "We're…Gonna have a….Nice long talk…" he gulped taking her from Joo-doh "Let's hurry" they made it to the earth capital kagome still trying to stay awake "Oho? If it isn't Kuro kitsune Kagome" "Fuck you…Guen-Tea" "Come in, come in I'll get a healer to see to the wild beast" she spat at him blood staining his cheeks "Now, Now is that anyway to treat a friend?" "Wait till Oni-sama hears of this…I'll get my ass kicked in…" "Oni-sama?"

(Okay guys sorry I can't see if I told what kagomes clan was called so Imma make up a new name kay?)

Kagome faked passing out, it seemed to work as they laid her down in a room after wrapping her wound, leaving her to rest not knowing the blue eyes peaking at them just as they closed the door "Phew! Almost told them then!" "Told them what Kagome…" letting out a small eep she turned to see Joo-doh sitting next to her "Ugh! Shoulda known, Listen closely a dragon will be stopping by soon his name is Mizuki he's black with pale blue eyes bring him here kay?" "Alright, now…" straddling her waist he pinned her arms to her head "Whose this…Oni-sama?" she gulped "I...Uh…Don't know what you're talking about…" "I give my solemn word I shall not tell Su-won" "I'm a princess" "I know that" "No as in an heir to the shadow clan my oni-sama currently rules it with an iron fist" "You mean Lord Sesshomaru?" "How did you know?" "He's currently here visiting the general and king…" kagome gulped "Aw shit" she sat up and activated her healing powers making the wound disappear "Let's go shall we?" he grunted as she put on her armour and strapped her weapons the mask on the back of her head.

"Tell me Su-won" said king turned his attention to the cold voice "Where is my imouto?" "I…Imouto?" just as he was about to answer a cheerful voice cut him off "Oni-sama!" she jumped on his back making him stumble "Imouto…Why do I smell your blood?" "Well I kind of got in a battle with some bandits one of them sneaked behind me and his sword kind of found its way into my stomach…" "Where are the others?" "Others? What others I was travelling by myself remember?" he straightened up "Of course"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" "What is it General" "Kagomes you're sister?" "Yes and heir to the throne of the shadow clan" they gulped "If you don't mind. We, shall be leaving" "N…Now, now Onii-sama think rationally….What would Rin-chan say?" he stiffened and kagome went behind Joo-doh as he slowly turned to face where she was "P...Pl…Please don't hurt me…" "It's good to see you haven't forgotten just how painful your punishments can be…Imouto" "H…How could I forget…You're brutal, Vicious, bloodthirsty and a down right animal when you're angry" "Never thought I'd see the day when the Kuro kitsune cowered…" whacking Guen-tea's head before retreating back to Joo-doh she gave Sesshomaru puppy eyes "Please…" "So be it you can stay…Where is Mizuki?" "Ah…Su-won pass me that cup of tea" he did and she waved her hand at the top of it "Mizuki arise" the tea also bubbled and boiled and with a puff of smoke said dragon appeared "Mistress I sincerely hope you didn't summon me from a tea cup…"

"How's the research going?" "I do believe I found an appropriate candidate" "Can I summon him?" "Of course simply touch the earth and say Kurama" giving Mizuki to Sesshomaru she hopped over the fence and knelt in the ground "I summon you to me Kurama!" the ground opened up and a fox whose fur was as pure as snow and soft as silk emerged, his eyes were a deep rich forest green "You are not my mistress" "I am your alpha I have summoned you to prove your worth now transform" he eyed for a bit before nodding concentrating his power he transformed into a fox the size of a draught horse "Mizuki if you will" "Yes mistress" he too transformed standing by kurama, due to Kagome's power and experience as well as Mizuki's superior breed he was a lot taller and bulkier than Kurama. Kurama however was long and sleek made for light attacks and speedy retreats "What are they kagome?" "They Joo-doh are Familiars Mizuki is my own while Kurama will be for my sister" "Yona?" "Yes Kurama is for Yona" "Yona is a beautiful name Alpha I shall cherish her" "It warms my heart to hear you say that kurama, come we shall give you to your new mistress" she mounted Mizuki while kurama shrunk and jumped into kagomes hair, his green eyes seen through the thick black mass.

"Onii-sama I shall send you a letter once we have completed our mission" she hugged him and gave a kiss to his cheek "Send my love to our pack" "I will imouto" he returned the hug with vigour "Do not forget, you are not alone, you have family" wiping tears from her eyes she nodded "Joo-doh…" he turned to her his eyes soft as she gave a light kiss to his lips "I'll miss seeing your frowning face" he smiled "I'll miss your snarky attitude kagome" "Guen-Tea" "Yeah?" giving him a rough slap to the back making him choke on his tea she grinned "I'll see ya around send my love to your wife tell her I'll be taking this" she held up a very large bag of tea leaves "Why you…!" "Ha, ha!" "Oh yes I forgot Su-won" making a scene she walked to him "Instead of our Talk I'll give you this and let my brother deal with you, You are after my Ex-Husband" giving him the enchanted ring so it was visible to Sesshomaru, Su-won gulped as he let out a menacing growl "I hope you survive!" with that she jumped on Mizuki's back and took off laughing haughtily all the way.

Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the bonus one! I'm finally over my writers block with this story and can continue on. Thank you to Violet Shadow Kurayami the author of my fave stories The One Who Started It All for helping get past this block! I'm sorry I can't help you with yours!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Episode 17)

They had finally arrived just as kagome landed on top of Hak "Good afternoon everyone!" "Onee-sama! Where've you been how's your wound?!" she lifted the haori she had causing the males to nosebleed "All healed!" "You went to the earth capital didn't you?" she froze "I…I don't know what you're talking about…." "Mother…" "Yes Sinha?" "Did you bring anything back?" "Of course I did!" she handed blue gem bracelets for everyone keeping extras on her wrist "What're the extras for?" "The other dragons and allies we may meet" they nodded "Yona?" "Yes?" "I…I saw Su-won" she stiffened before turning to her "Did you?" "Make sure my brother would kick his ass?" she nodded "Of course I did. In a very dramatic way too!" they all huddled as kagome retold the story "Bwahaha! That's the best! I bet he was furious!"

"We should rest and stock up before searching for the dragon" everyone's eyes lit up at the thought of going into the city, kagome crushed their hopes instantly "No I and Hak will go, you will stay here" "But why…!" "You attract too much attention, besides who said anything about buying the supplies" "You'd steal?!" "No, No, my son lives here, wait till nightfall I'll show you" they nodded and with that kagome and Hak took off "Oh wait! Take this it'll attract too much attention" Hak threw his sword at Yum while kagome changed into a black cheongsam with emerald green dragons on it a decorative looking dagger strapped to her visible thigh "Let's go Dear" linking her arm with his they jumped down.

"Now let's see first we need…" "Hey there handsome come join us…" kagome's mood instantly darkened "I'm sorry. This, man is taken isn't that right? My. Dear. Husband" he gulped and nodded the woman gave up quickly and they walked off "No! Stop! Help me!" kagome seeing the woman being man handled and noticing the green dragon behind her, walked up to the guard "Excuse me…" The men seeing her drooled "What can we do for ya sweetheart?" she giggled lightly before her smile turned dark and her eyes screamed danger.

Grabbing their hair she knocked their heads together with surprising force and they fell to the ground unconscious "Are you alright Young lady?" her voice turned into a soft purr at the woman as she jumped into her arms and cried "I...I was So Scared!" "Sh its okay now you'll be safe with me" clapping drew her attention to the green dragon "That was wonderful Milady…" she jumped out of the way of his reach hissing "Don't touch me" she let the girl scurry off as her guarded sapphire eyes met relaxed amethyst ones "Are you a warrior?" Hak stood in then "No we're travellers" "I see" "Hey what's going on over there! Halt!" Kagome bolted and the men followed her lead "So what's your name?" "Why should I tell you…Green dragon" he looked at her shock "Who. Are. You" "Oh my! You can't tell? I would've thought you remember me Jeaha…" His eyes widened in understanding "Kagome?!" "The one and only" "Why're you here!" he hissed at her and she growled back "You know. Damn well why I'm here Jeaha!" he frowned and took off just as they lost the officials "Ugh! He's so spoilt! We should head home its getting dark" "Right" holding her waist they jumped onto the rooftops and vanished.

Meanwhile…

Jeaha landed on a ship, an old woman was waiting for him "Be quieter Jeaha!" "Sorry Captain I was in a rush" "The officials?" "No something far scarier" "so it's them then?" "Yes the blue and white dragon have arrived…However…" this had her attention "What?" "The dragon demon of shadow is here also…" "Who?" "Kagome Captain, Kagome's here" her eyes widened in surprise and fear "Ka…Kagome?" "Yeah…"

Back with Yona

"You didn't get anything?!" "Hey it's kagomes fault for knocking out those guards!" "They were sexually harassing a woman! I couldn't ignore it!" they gave up with her "Onee-sama" "Yeah Yona?" "I thought you were going to get your son at nightfall?" "Oh yeah sit down and close your eyes" they complied fairly quickly "Now just listen" Kagome transformed into her beast and let out a loud roar, transforming back she waited for 1 minute before a howl was heard in reply "Hear that?" "Yeah what was it?" "My son, He's adopted and a fox demon"

"Mother!" A man glomped her, when he stood up his auburn hair fall back down to his waist, green act eyes glowed in the night "Shippo how've you been?" "Great! Souten's expecting another kit soon!" "That's lovely to hear! This is my new pack! Yona is my sister Kija, the white haired one is a dragon warrior so is Sinha, the with the mask, and then you have Grandfather Hak!" "Of course Hak great to see you again!" "You too shippo" "So? What'cha need?" "Basic supplies, Food, medicine some more furs would be greatly appreciated if you can spare any" He had the decency to blush.

"Onee-sama what do you mean?" "Hm?" "What did you mean by 'If he had any to spare'?" "Aha he's very fertile my son and has plenty of hatchlings running around, due to his mate being a different race they also all look different!" "Oh!" "Mother" kagome turned to see Shippo very seriously looking at her "Wh…What…?" "Have you gotten a mate yet?" blushing bright red she slapped him "What kind of question is that?!" "Owie I was curious!" "Don't say it with such a serious face!" "Okay! Okay! Anyways I should have all your supplies in a couple of days sound good to you?" "Yeah we're sightseeing anyways!" he smiled "It's nice to see you happy again mum" "I know it feels good too, did you hear what Sesshomaru did to the king?" "No what?!" "He completely scared the guy shitless it was hilarious!" "I'll have to write to him and ask for full details!" she wore a massive grin on her face and shippo mimicked her "Now off you go some of us have to sleep!" "Hai, Hai Okaa-sama!" she sighed as he jumped off the cliff and flew away.

"Your son is amazing Onee-sama!" "Well technically he's your nephew" Yona's eyes sparkled in delight "Hak! Did you hear that I'm an aunt!" "Just makes you sound older Princess" "Why you…!" holding back her anger Yona simply turned away and unrolled her mat "…" "Pfft! Ha, ha! Your face is priceless Hak!" "Shut up…" lounging against a tree he closed his eyes and fell asleep, Everyone followed their lead and soon only kagome was awake watching for threats "Yeah…I am happier now…" she smiled up at the full moon.

"Kagome…" "Yeah?" "Why're dressed like a man?" "Oh! Since this place is well known for its pleasure districts I decided it was easier to go as a male then a female ya know?" they all nodded and started to walk "Ne Yona?" "Yes onee-sama?" "Me and Hak are gonna go weapon shopping my dagger has thinned and dulled and I need a new sharpening stone too!" "Okay…?" "You two" "Ye…Yes!" "Keep her safe…Or…." She made a cutting motion with her throat at Kija "Why only me?" "Cause Sinha is my son and I know he'd never fail!" said dragon smiled patting her head "I'm going!" "Bye! Be safe Onee-sama!" "Will do!"

They found a weapon shop and took a peek through the windows of it "Ugh…" "What?" "Well not only are there no decent weapons here…But that guy is here again" "Oho? I'm surprised you knew" "I can smell you days away Jeaha" "Could you walk with me?" "Why?" "I'm being chased duh! And I don't want you to get caught" Kagome relented and dragged Hak with her.

"Why. Are. We. Here. Jea-Ha?" he flinched at every word but smiled "It's so much easier to hide in a place like this wouldn't you agree?" she sighed and got up "I'm going" "No please Sir don't leave!" taking a deep breath she gave the woman a sexy smirk tilting her chin up "Only if you want me to stay my princess" she dramatically fell into another woman's arms "Oh those words make me melt inside!" sitting back down the woman threw herself in kagomes lap "You are a most charming Lord!" "Why wouldn't be? I'm surrounded by beautiful and exotic women not to mention how generous you're all being, I'm very impressed" they all swooned to her side as Jeaha and Hak watched in shock "Are you really a Lord?" "No" they seemed disappointed "I'm a prince and heir to my clan's throne, maybe one day I shall return and save you all from this life!" they awed and swooned at her giving kisses wherever they could.

Kagome sent a taunting smirk Jeaha's way 'Why you…!' "Eh Onii-sama! Hak!" Hak froze but kagome ignored them still flirting with the women "Kagome, come on" she sighed in a melodramatic way, the back of her hand pressed to her forehead "My beautiful Princesses alas Duty calls me!" "Aw but Kagome-sama!" "I would stay and keep you safe all day but alas I have a mission to complete! Here!" fished in her kimono she drew two large bags "A Parting gift for my fair maidens!" blowing a kiss and jumping off the edge of the window she walked away with the group.

"What is it?" the women opened the bag and gasped Luxurious kimonos of all shapes and sizes pooled out from the bag "Our Prince is most generous indeed!" they all giggled taking the kimonos which fit them.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself kagome…Have you done it before?" looking at the crossdresser he questioned her "Oh yes many times it's a way to get popular in certain cities, I actually enjoy it!" he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Kagome-sama! How could go to such an indecent place! And enjoy it No less! Hak you should be ashamed of yourself for lying to the princess!" "Well, we technically did go to a weapons shop but it was crap, I met an old friend who being chased so we hid there…I got a bit carried away though" "A bit? You had all the women calling you Prince or Kagome-sama!" "So I like to be call by my title sometimes it strokes my ego that women appreciate men like me!" "You're a woman!" "Used your imagination Hak! Wouldn't I make a hot guy?" he blushed as the image was in his head "Ha! I knew it!" Her ego being thoroughly groomed she continued on…Or would've had Hak not grabbed them and squished them against a small alleyway wall "Wow Kija your body is so firm…" stroking his back his shivered ""Ka…Kagome…Kagome-sama!" "Ho? Ticklish are we?" she lightly dragged her claws down his back making him spasm and giggle "Officials…We should get our stuff and leave" they all nodded and wiggled out of the alleyway "Hak…?" turning to the mischievous dragon he nodded in acknowledgement "What is it?" "If I knew…" she took a step forward raking her claws down his chest "You were into that kind of play…I would've been more than happy to oblige…." "Why you….!" "Alright you exotic beasts enough! Let's go"

"Uh…Um…Ex…Excuse me" "Oh if it isn't the gorgeous young lady from before! How've you been?" "Do I know you?" "I'm the woman who saved you before…I was in disguise then" "O…Oh!" Blushing deeply she bowed "Thank you for saving me!" she lifted the girls chin up leaning closer "There's no need to thank me little bird, I will always come to the rescue of lovely women such as yourself…" kissing her cheek she smiled seductively "Please come in!"

Sitting at a table kagome re-told the story "I see, he was pretty brave for a bystander…" "Mm Not really a bystander though" "What do you mean?" "That man is the green dragon, he has the dragon in his leg" "That's why he keeps disappearing!" "Yes his power allows him to almost fly to different places" they all seemed shocked at that "Now go back to camp it's getting late" "What about you?" a wicked smirk crawled onto kagome's face "I have an Old Friend to visit" he evil chuckled was the only thing they heard as she jumped up and disappeared "Come to think of it…" "What?" All eyes turned to Yun "If Kagome was the very first dragon to serves the king wouldn't that mean all the dragons are technically her sons? Since she seems to have all the abilities plus more…" "That's true Onee-sama does have all the abilities of the four dragons tough skin, the ability to fly, in human strength as well as her beast Shi" "We dragons don't have a beast as more of a voice of the first dragon when we see you for the first time" they all hummed before walking off

Kagome landed on the pirate ship and hid in the shadows waiting for the speech. "The officials" "All tied up in a small boat Captain!" "Any dead?" "Aw Captain! You're no fair! They try and kill us but we never get to kill them!" Choosing this moment kagome stood behind the captain "That's because the captain loves you all very much" "What's that got to do with anything?" reappearing in front of the blood she looked down at him "Look at my eyes, what do you see?" "They're blue…" whacking him on the head she moved to the small chubby one "You, Look into my eyes what do you see?" "They seem bright and innocent but if I look closer, they're dark, cold almost dead but with enough happiness in them to make them seem okay" she smiled and patted his head "That cold, dark, dead look you see is a brand" "A brand?" "Taking a life no matter how evil they may be leaves a mark on you, I've killed thousands maybe Hundreds of thousands in my long life and it's left a deep impression on my soul, even taking one life! For innocent boys like yourself it would Scar you…Permanently, every time you close your eyes you'll see their faces begging for mercy or looking at you with fear or hate, you'll see them as they take their last breath laying a pool of their blood" "You'll see it no matter what it drains you"

"She's right boys, I love you too much for you to have something like that weigh down at you" they all seemed to agree and settled down "Now then…" Jeaha turned to the crossdressing female arms open wide as he run to her "My Love you have returned Come! Let us embrace!" sidestepping kagome let out an evil chuckle as he tripped and fell "Captain I see he still hasn't gotten out of his…Uh…Odd habits" "Mhm been like that ever since you came along" "Do have a spare…?" "Yeah in my cabin" kissing her cheek she floated away "Thank you Gigan-chan!" slamming shut the door seemed to have awoke Jeaha as he opened the door "Kagome!" "Eek! Pervert! Get out!" a swift kick from the captain saw to his demise.

Kagome emerged wearing a white cheongsam with a simply blue floral pattern on it "Ah it feels good to let my boobs out…" "Eh have they grown kagome-chan?" grabbing her bust Jeaha weighed them "They've gotten bigger!" he snuggled his face in only to be slapped away "Jesus this is why I don't visit you!" "Obaa-sama I know a few people who can help you!" "Who are they strong?" "I can assure you that 3 out of the five are fully trained one of them is a cook and healer the other is an archer I've been personally training!" she seemed to think before nodding "You and Jeaha can go fetch them" "Hai ma'am!" with that she flew away "Jeaha?" "Yes captain?" "Isn't Kagome technically your mother?" "What do you mean?" "you inherited the trait from a dragon god whose mother was a dragoness demon god in fact all four of them are her sons" Jeaha paled "If she wanted to she could command you to join her and her group…" he fell to the floor eyes wide looking at the retreating figure "So why doesn't she…?"

End chapter 13 (Episode 17)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Episode 18)

"Uwah!" Stretching her back much like a cat would, as well as attracting the attention of Jeaha as he left walked past "Kagome-chan! What're you doing?" "I'm stretching my muscles to get the blood pumping it helps with cramps and stuff" she continued to chat as she dropped down doing the splits in one smooth motion, pulling herself up she then dropped to touch her toes and bent backwards into a crab position.

"Ooohhh that always hits the spot!" they all winced as she stood up before jumping down from the cabin roof "Shall we?" Jumping up she flew off Jeaha hot on her heels "So you know these people then?" "I do" "Who are they?" "They're this and that" he sweat dropped at her responses "You know Jeaha" looking at her suddenly serious face "You can't always rely on people to find stuff for you. If you want to know more about my pack then get to know them instead of snooping around me" with a burst of speed she shot off like a bullet leaving Jeaha to his thoughts.

"Yo-Na!" letting out a small yelp she turned to see kagome "Onee-sama! Where have you been?!" "Mm here and there…Why?" "You can chat later come on!" "Fine, fine…."

They hit the centre of the town when something caught her eye "Pfft…." About to laugh she paused when she found herself and Jeaha "He, he, he…..What. The. Fuck?!" "Ne, Ne Yona?" "What is it Onee-sama?" "I just got a message from Shippo mind if I go off with Hak for a bit?" "Ah…Sure" Thanks!" bolting she stopped by another post "Hak. Look" turning his head to the poster his eyes widened in shock "What is this?" "My thoughts exactly! I mean seriously?! Who the hell drew this it's Crap!" "Oho? Losing our temper are we Kagome-chan?" "Yeah whatever wait till you see yours" "Hm?" Bending down to look his smile instantly froze "Oh My…" "That's your face Jeaha" "I'm sorry what?" "She said that's your face" letting out a small chuckle he ripped all three off and burned them "Mizuki…" "Yes mistress" "Go and bring….Misfortune to the person who did this…" "Of course. Oh don't forget to introduce kurama and Yona" "Oh shit yeah!" the dragon merely rolled his eyes before flying away.

"Oh that reminds me! You!" he turned to Hak suddenly of course kagome was still in the white cheongsam so it was awkward when Jeaha suddenly latched onto Hak "I want you!" 'Well…This is awkward' she stood there uncomfortably until an idea came to her mind "How dare you! Pervert! That's my husband!" giving a roundhouse kick to the head she latched onto Haks arm kissing his cheek "Anata why do you always attract the weird ones?" he shrugged picking her up "I'll be safe as long as I have you, love" she giggled while internally planning his demise "He…He, he, he…" a shiver ran up her spine as she turned to Jeaha "Kagome-chan…That kick…Is a major turn on…" going rigid in Hak's arm she gave a swift smack to his bum "Run!"

He sped off kagome seeing Jeaha's smirk from behind gulped…Until a familiar scent hit her nose "Thank goodness it's Yona!" "Onee-sama? Hak? What're you doing?" "I was being chased by a pervert Yona! And Hak came and swooped me away into the sunset!" "Eh…?" Yun's face instantly turned sour "A pervert?" "Yep! He had long green hair and narrow purple eyes He was making a move on Hak, so I kicked him the face…However…" she looked away shivering "He stood back up straight away…and Smiled!" they all shivered before moving on "Wait…Where's Kija?"

Using her nose she found him standing front of Jeaha almost in shock, clapping her hands she put on a bright smile "Aw! It's love at first sight!" "Ka…Kagome-sama! What're you doing here?" "Kagome-sama?" "Yes Jeaha unlike you my precious Kija knows how to treat a strong beautiful lady!" she snuggled him rubbing her cheek up and down his "Isn't that right Kija?" "It's because you are my ancestral mother kagome-sama! Without you none of us would have ever been born!" Jeaha's eyes widened "That reminds me too…" "What is it?" "Captain told me that because you're our ancestral mother you could demand we obey the king, why don't you?" "Yona wouldn't allow it, trust me I'd love to order your sorry ass back to my sister but alas she wants them to join out of free will not because they're made too" "I see…Then you don't mind if I leave?" "Oh no I don't" he broke the vase and was about to jump away when kagome's chilling voice stopped him "I know when you meet Yona it'll not only be my sons blood forcing you but another unstoppable force too the same that makes Sinha and Kija follow her…" she chuckled as he left.

"Kagome-sama?" "What's wrong Kija?" "What unstoppable force did you mean?" "Love, Kija. You and Sinha heck even Hak love yona in different ways, that love is what drives to follow her and protect her from all harm" his eyes widened before he blushed "Do you love the hime?" "Of course I do! I once resented her because she was the daughter of King Il the famous princess, but as I got to know her, I realised it was misplaced so I went on to loathe the King instead…Yona is my sister not by blood but she still is. How could I not love her after all she's done for me?" he nodded and patted her head "Stop that!" she giggled at him slapping his hand away lightly "Come on let's go find everyone!" "Right!"

They came across them just as Jeaha kneeled down "Jeaha!" Rushing to him kagome enveloped him in her arms and he cling on…Tightly "Ugh…" wincing a bit she stroked his head gently whispering soothing words while her power worked its way through his body "Sh. It'll be over soon" and it was he soon relaxed, panting heavily as a dark aura covered his leg healing it "Ah, kagome-chan your power never ceases to turn me on" standing back up she stood on his head "I hope you didn't say that in front of my sister did you Jea-ha?" "Ow, ow, ow, ow! No I'm sorry!" "Hmpf" she wrapped her arms around Yona's shoulders forcing Ao to jump onto her shoulder instead "So this is the green dragon Onee-sama?" "Yeah that's him" Yona scrutinised him "Isn't her the pervert that was chasing you and Hak?" "Yep that's him too!" feeling eyes bore into his head he chuckled nervously "Ho? This is the creepy pervert who gets turned on by pain"

"Oh! Yona that reminds me!" "You get reminded at the weirdest of times Onee-sama" "Yeah, yeah. Anyways you know when I sent Mizuki to find a familiar for you?" "Yeah?" "He finally found one! Now watch me closely I'm going to show you how to summon him" "Right kneel down like this" kagome folded her legs underneath waiting for yona to repeat the action "The first summons is always the most powerful so you have to be comfy as it can take a while to fully summon him "But onee-sama…How come you summon Mizuki so easily?" "It gets easier with time, you know the first time I summoned with you? And how long it took?" "Yeah, is it because you said it's been a while?" "That's right! In fact this summons is more of a ritual your pack is here and as your alpha I am here to make sure each party approves"

Yona nodded "Now place your hand on the ground and after O have spoken my words as alpha you must say this 'I your mistress Yona summon you to me to create an everlasting bond! Kurama!' Understand?" Yona nodded "Right!" rubbing her hand together she placed them on the floor and let her power flow through her "I Kagome Taisho! Your Alpha and superior in every way summon you to forever guard a member of my pack until death do you part! Kurama!" a large hole opened in the ground and everyone watched amazed "I, your mistress Yona! Summon you to me to create an everlasting bond Kurama!" a white fox the size of a horse with evergreen eyes, jumped from the portal.

"I, Kurama, hereby answer the call of my Alpha and mistress to create an everlasting bond of protection and companionship, I offer my life in exchange for blood" Yona nodded "Take my blood and our bond shall be complete, Kurama" the fox walked up to her and bit her wrist drawing blood from the wound before sealing it with his tongue.

Bowing down to yona he spoke "It is a pleasure to finally meet my mistress" "It's nice to meet you too Kurama!" the fox softened his eyes "Onee-sama what does this mean for me then?" "Well Kurama's a fox…So…Fast, stealthy you tend to take something a claim it as yours before then viciously guarding it…Like the dragons I guess" she shrugged "Foxes are also masters at seduction and trickery…" "Shippo! What's up?" "I'll be joining you until you leave the city…" she stared him down "Souten told me too…" "Oh dear has the great Shippo Taisho been taken down by a woman?" Hak slithered up to us his wide malicious grin directed at shippo "Hak…" he gulped cowering at kagome "Leave my son alone" this time it was shippos turn to tease "Oh? Has the great Thunder beast been take down by a Woman?" "Enough both of you!" "Yes ma'am!" "Jeaha. We will be meeting your captain tomorrow. Is that understood boy?" "Yes!" "Good now leave" he nodded and bolted back to the ship.

At night Yun started to scold kagome who sat and prepared the meat "I can't believe you did that" "Did what?" "Make us go to a pirates ship, what if their hostile?" "They're not I've met them and their captain and while the captain is rough around the edges she's a good woman" "She?" "Yeah the captains an old woman very scary lady" "Hm…Oh you'll also have to teach me that sometime…" "Teach you what?" "How you forced those men into submission" "It's simple really…" "What?" "They all know me and my temper, it's the type of tone you also use, watch this" "Sinha" said dragon flinched "Ye…yes mother?" "What have I told you…About washing before you eat?" "That you must always wash your hands and face before eating…" "And tell me. Why you haven't done that lately?" "I…Uh…I'm sorry mother" "Good now go get some fresh water and give yourself a bath too okay?" "Yes mother" with that he left "Wow…This works on any man?" "Mm not any…If a man is raised as a dominant man all his life you have to be a bit more…Forceful like this" "Kija." "What?" "Go bathe you stink" "I don't want to I bathed yesterday…" he soon shrivelled into a ball when kagome stood and walked towards him "I said…Go. And. Bathe" picking him up by the scruff he yelped and nodded taking off in the same direction as Sinha" "Wow…That easy huh?" "No it's because they know me and my temper if it was a stranger it wouldn't work especially not for you…I have to say your good lucks are you downfall in that department…" he deflated.

The next morning found them on the pirates ship "Kagome you can stand over here you've already proven yourself" "Yes captain!" turning around she stuck her tongue out at Hak "Why you…" Stepping up yona smiled "My name is Yona, the brooding one is Hak, the white dragon is Kija and the blue dragon is Sinha" "Captain Gigan now first…Kagome" "Yeah?" "Why does this one have a mask" "Sinha is terrified of his power which can kill people with a glance she he tends never to use it, It doesn't seem to work on me or yona though…I'll show you, you can see his eyes without being dead kay?" they nodded "Sinha come on take it off and look at me" he obeyed with some hesitation looking at her in the eyes as she cupped his face almost made him teary "It's good to see you again mother…" "You too" kissing his nose she smiled and let him put the mask back on "I see…Very well. Above all else I respect trust, why should I trust you?" "You need fighters don't you Captain?" she smirked her eyes challenging at Hak "Fine if you can beat all my men I'll allow you to join" "Captain" "What kagome?" "I ask you allow yona to do another trial such as archery or collecting something" "So be it I'll come to the girl later" she nodded before joining in the fray.

Drawing her sword she met Haks and made a swipe for his stomach "Hey no fair!" "Battle never is Hak" he smirked at her and they battles "First blood?" "Deal" standing apart they circled each other, before Hak charged in slamming his blade against her own, she met him equally and slowly started to push him back little by little until he had to jump back as he claws swiped his face.

"Wow she's pretty strong" "No, Kagomes a demon so that's just play, It's Hak whose strong for holding off a demons strength" "Wait you said she's only playing?" "Of course! If Kagome-sama used her full strength she'd accidentally kill Hak" "A…Accidentally?" "Mhm" they all went pale at Kija's words "Is that all you got Hak! You must be getting old!" "Says the 6000 year old dragon demon!" they both smirked but Hak was starting to pant "What tired already?" He charged again and she dodged each strike at her.

"My Turn!" she disappeared and reappeared in front of him slashing with her claws having sheathed her sword, she grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down on deck causing him to gasp for air.

Straddling his waist she slowly drew a thin line of blood on his cheek "I win" she whispered before licking the wound and jumping up "I'm impressed you can hold her off for that long" "Keh it wasn't that long" "Take my sons words Hak" "Huh?" "You lasted 10 minutes, most humans only last 1" with those words she turned back to the captain "Now captain The task for yona?" "Of course, you girl what can you do?" "I know a little archery but that's all which is why I request another way to prove myself!" 'That fire in her eyes reminds me of kagome…' "Fine I'll give you a task to prove yourself" 'A dangerous life threatening task…' Kagome looked worriedly at Yona knowing exactly what she had to do 'Oh Yona if only I'd trained you more…'

End of chapter 14 (Episode 18)

I hope you liked this chapter guys! Poor yona!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Episode 19 and 20)

"I want you to pick me senjuso" Everyone gasped even kagome and Jeaha narrowed their eyes "Captain…" her voice filled with a warning was ignored "What is it?" "A herb, it only grows on the mist shrouded cape" "I'll do it!" "Oh? You'll have no help and I'm sure kagome has already told you the dangers" "It's impossible for her to go alone" a baritone cold voice spoke clearly from Yona's hood, "Of course, I will be there to help mistress Yona" "Who are you?" "I am kurama old bag, I am Yona's familiar" her eyes widened and she looked to kagome only to flinch at the dark look directed at her.

"Kagome is this true?" she gave a small incline of her head and everyone shivered at her malicious aura "So this is the rumoured Princess of death I've heard about" "Priestess of death?" "Aside from kuro kitsune, kagome had another name. The Princess of death, is how she is known in her clan the only person alive whom isn't scared or at least intimidated by her would be her brother Sesshomaru" "Does he have a nickname?" kagome chuckled "My brother does though not many dare utter it, his name alone mean 'Killing perfection' they say if you called his name out on a full moon he would appear…It's a load bullshit obviously" Jeaha looked at her curiously "What's his code name then?" she made direct eye contact with his amethyst eyes "The King of Death" they all gasped "Your brother is The king of death? Like the leader of the hidden shadow clan?" "Yes, Dummy, There is after all only one Sesshomaru!" she puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"Kagome you will take her and watch over her" her gaze returning back to being sharp and dark she gave a mocking bow "Of course…" she held out her hand and yona immediately latched on, Both arms around her back she wrapped them in a cloak and jumped off, making the boat tilt slightly in the power of the initial jump "Jeaha watch them make sure kagome only observes" he nodded and took off also.

"Onee-sama are you mad?" "No Yona…" her features turned dark as her power swirled up and out "I'm furious! How dare she! The nerve of that old hag, when we finish this mission she better avoid me!" "Kagome-chan! Slow down!" her face contorted to a look of disgust "Or don't the view is lovely back here" she swiftly landed at the edge of the cliff.

"Onee-sama…I know you're mad but please think, I'm small which makes it easier for me to travel across this ridge, if this herb is that important I'll go and get it" "It's not that I doubt you getting yona it's just…I have a bad feeling about this day…and when the captain said for to do this…That bad feeling increased by tenfold" she bit her lip in worry before enveloping Yona in a warm hug "The weather on this rocks is too unpredictable! The waves crash fiercely against the rock making it unstable and dangerous" Jeaha's eyes widened "It…It does? All this Captains been endangering the lives of her men for a herb?" "Yes, and to make things worst more common herbs can be mixed together to have the same effect, but she refused for me to teach her"

His eyes narrowed "Please Yona be careful…" a bright smile was her answer as she slid down onto the path kurama trotting behind her. Kagome sat on top of Mizuki watching from the sky, she flinched every time a particularly large wave crashed against the rocks splattering yona with water.

Trips and stumbles made kagome urge Mizuki right next to yona "Yona…I'm here if you need me" turning her watery eyes to kagome she smiled "I'm afraid I can't go any further the path is too narrow" "Mizuki…You know what to do" he huffed in amusement before swooping down and picking Jeaha up by the scruff of his outfit "Wah!" kagomes chuckle made yona turn to look at them "Onee-sama what are you…Pfft" her full blown laughter came out when she saw Jeaha hanging by his clothes.

They had finally reached the tree and kagome jumped off entering the tree "Wow this is it?" "You seem disappointed onee-sama…" "Are you kidding this crap grows like weeds in my village!" "Well you did say your village was dark and damp…" "Yeah…It's probably because we live in a tree" Yona hummed in agreement "Are you guys okay?" kagome poked out her head "Why wouldn't we….be….Mizuki fly up as high as you can!" quickly obeying her orders his eyes widened when a large wave crashed into the tree reaching halfway up before falling again.

"Mistress?" "Yona!" their voice frantically called out as Mizuki landed. Jeaha breathed a sigh of relief to see yona in a barrier safe and sound, but frowned when he heard Mizuki's frantic calls for kagome "Mistress? Mistress! Where are you?!" An ear piercing scream alerted them to her presence the dragon looked over only to see her loose her grip on the vines and plummet down into the ocean "Kagome-sama!" his frightened cry made Jeaha peer over only to see kagome hit the water back first with a large splash.

They returned up the hill with a limp Mizuki in their arms "Yona! You idiot! How could you?!" Yun suddenly halted at seeing her eyes filling up with tears "eh? Yona are you okay?" the captain walked up to her grabbing her chin "What's wrong little girl?" Like a collapsed dam her tears poured down her face as she wrapped her arms around the captain "O…On…Onee-sama…She…She saved me and…and ended up falling into the ocean…The waves was huge…and it…It swept her away and she clinged onto a vine…But the second wave…it…It was stronger...and…and She lost her grip and…and…" Jeaha looked crestfallen "She lost and her grip and plummeted back first into the rocky ocean…"

Sinha gasped "Mo…Mother…" falling to his knees he placed his face in his hands shoulders shaking. Kija placed a shaky hand on his should patting him lightly "She's not dead" they all looked up at the captain "That monster of a woman is powerful, she wouldn't let some mere waves be the end of her…" patting the girls head she walked off "Come on!" they followed still forlorn about her plummet.

With Kagome…

For the first time in 5,000 years kagome felt true fear. True terror as her grip was lost on the vine. True horror as she plummeted into the sharp rocks. True excruciating pain as she hit a rounded rock back first. Her back arched and bloody spit flew out of her mouth.

She gasped for air the pain immense 'I think I've destroyed my back…' still she preserved letting herself relax as her body floated up she let out a high pitched keening whine and listened as it echoed through the valley a howl answering her call. She also smiled when an imitation to a howl caught her hearing "Yo…na…" she lost conscious just as shippo picked her up

"Oh mother what have you done…" even from his light grip on her he could feel the misplacement of her spine "I'm afraid Sesshomaru will be our only choice…" a shaky cold hand lightly touched his cheek "Mother! How are still awake!" "Pl…Please…Take me…To…Yona first…" he nodded and jumped off landing in the centre of the ship.

"Shippo? Kagome!" Yun rushed over "Be careful her spine has been moved out of place I'm afraid our clan head will have to come and heal her…" "You mean Sesshomaru?" all the boys froze at his name and shippo smirked "The one and only, Where's yona?" he rushed off to get her

"Yona! It's kagome! Shippo has her they're outside!" Sinha, Hak and Kija's eyes all widened as they hurried out "Kagome!" hearing their relieved and worried voices got Yona's curiosity and she slowly stepped outside her eyes also widening, not just at Kagome but shippos narrowing eyes.

"Guys give them some space…" she carefully walked up to them "Yo…Na…I'm glad you're okay…" she coughed Shippo immediately flipped her over, they all let out a worried gasp when a puddle of blood was spat out.

"Kagome?" the captain's tone was surprisingly soft "Will you need…Sesshomaru to come over?" "I…Will…Sorry" "It's fine as long as you get better" "Shippo?" he turned his attention to Yona "What's so scary about Sesshomaru coming to heal kagome?" "Sesshomaru isn't the…Gentlest healer in the world…He'll use brute force…Which is necessary in this case…He'll most likely bring rin with him to give kagome some pain herbs" they all nodded and Shippo called Hak over "Take her I'll have to alert Sesshomaru…His reaction isn't going to be pretty…Especially since he'll need to bring rin…" after carefully placing kagome in Hak's arms he took off and transformed letting out a deafening howl.

What scared them however, was the fury in the reply Howl, and before they knew it the dog demon himself had arrived, snarling and snapping his teeth, shippo cowered down his body flat on the ground, they turned when kagome let out a small whine of distress struggling to move.

In a flash Sesshomaru and a young woman with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes were in front of them "Oh kagome…" Sesshomaru took kagome with the greatest of care and affection, her whine though not as loud still continued as Sesshomaru let out a small rumble back to her they continued until she calm down and fell asleep.

"What were they talking about?" "How do you know they were talking Hime-sama?" "Kagome's been teaching me about Youkai culture specifically canines and reptiles" "She was telling me what happened" he leant over to rin and whispered in her ear "Oh! That foolish girl!" her anger quickly dissipated though at her mates sharp glance.

Yona carefully walked up to them and bowed. Sesshomaru deciding to test her passed kagome to shippo and leaned down to her licking her cheek, Yona was quick to respond and nuzzled under his chin giving a small low whine, he rumbled back and she moved to rin who repeated the actions.

"My heir has been teaching you well. Rin, come we shall heal her…Shippo make sure nobody enters not even her sister" "Why not?" he turned to Hak "Even with the herbs we shall give her, the process is excruciatingly painful even for a demon of her calibre…There will be…sounds of discomfort" "You mean she'll still be screaming?" his eyes softened at Yona's worried gaze "Yes she will scream and thrash around, she will be delirious, angry…In fact it would be best if you were in the room…It may cause you discomfort to see her thrash and writhe and scream in pain…However, when she gets delirious from the pain and drugs it is you whom she will most likely seek out for…" Yona nodded and followed them in the door slamming behind them Shippo sat on top of the roof a large blue barrier covering the room.

"Rin. Are they ready?" a nod of confirmation made him tense up as he straddled kagome back placing his full weight on her lower half his legs closing tightly around hers. "Kagome wake up and take the herbs" she didn't get up her body didn't even twitch, it was then Yona noticed the trail of blood following to the bed "Has she been injured elsewhere?" "What makes say that Yona-chan?" "All the blood…There's a trail of it following to his it's also seeping through the bed.

Quickly but carefully flipping her over they noticed the large jagged gash starting from a previous scar and running just under her breast "That will leave a scar no matter what we do…" he leaned down and licked it healing the wound.

"Kagome? Kagome!" "Onee-sama wake up!" dreary blue eyes opened at Yona's panicked voice, she raised a sheer white hand and placed it against her face, her hand was cold but yona leaned into it holding her hand on top "I'm…Here….I…I won't leave….I won't leave you….Again…." 'Again?' tears ran down kagomes white face as Sesshomaru and Rin shared a knowing look.

"Yona please bring one of the strongest warriors out there" peeking out the door she called out "Hak come in" he passed through the barrier and entered the room "I need you to hold her arms down as hard as you can" he nodded and grabbed her arms causing kagome to look at him panic settling in "What…What's going on? Hak…Tell me why is Onii-sama and Onee-sama here?" "When you hit the rocks you broke your spine kagome, Sesshomaru's here to make sure you don't die" "Again" "What do you mean again?" "Kagome has died once before we shall not let it happen again, there will be no bringing her back if she dies again"

"On my count….3, 2, 1, Now!" holding her down tight Sesshomaru used his claws to make a deep incision and being quick and precise shoved his hand into her back "Argh!" Kagome tried to thrash and move but Sesshomaru and Hak's weight held her down "Stop it! It hurts!" "You'll be better after kagome please try not to move" "No! I don't believe you! You lied last time! Why should I believe you?!" Rin flinched "Now, Rin!" pouring the foul smelling liquid onto her back in one swift move Sesshomaru snapped the spine in place the mixture acting as glue to keep it together "Shippo bind her down!" talismans appeared on her wrists rendering her immobile, as the herbs kicked in her eyes widened as she choked and coughed "I can't….Breathe!" "What did you put in there?!" at Sesshomaru's demand she flinched again "I put the same things in as last time!" "Last time she died! So it was your fault then Rin!" at shippos harsh voice she cowered "Give me the alcohol!" handing it he quickly poured the whole bottle on her back loosening the herbs and letting her breath.

"You….Bitch…." kagome's last words before she passed out made tears fill in rin's eyes "It seems you are not fit to be a healer rin, You shall be demoted and punished when we reach our village" his eyes cold "Shippo take her back and lock her away" "Yes Alpha" grabbing rin her shot off herbs mixed with saliva and blood still dribbled out of her mouth "You may leave now" they exited immediately "What have I done…" his face in his hands he sat by head.

"Onii-sama…" 2 days later her voice still weak but stronger called out to him "Kagome? Kagome! I'm sorry my imouto I'll never let it happen again" "It's not rin…Her teacher should have the brunt of the punishment…Kikyo was the one teaching her…We all know her hatred towards me…" his eyes widened and he stood up "Can you stand?" "I don't know…Can I see Kija?" "I shall fetch him" leaving the dorm she watched as the talismans disappeared.

She noticed that she had been redressed in a clean white cheongsam with black dragons "Kagome-sama! I heard you wanted to see me?" "Yeah would you mind…Helping me sit and then stand?" "Of course I don't mind! Everyone will be happy to see you!" "I should hope so" she smiled "Grab her stomach and lift me up first then turn me gently and place me back down so I'm lying on my back kay?" he nodded and did as she requested "Now slowly help me sit up" putting his arm around her shoulders he slowly raised her up her hand gripping his chest "Ugh…That feels uncomfortable after lying down for so long…"

He grinned and then helped her stand "Whoa there kagome-sama!" she stumbled and gripped his dragon arm for support "Come on let's get your legs stretched" "Yes, let's" stepping outside she shut her eyes to the bright sun "Where is everyone?" "They're packing up resources…" "Onii-sama? Are you about to leave?" "I am, I came to say goodbye" let going of Kija's arm she took slow small steps to him holding out her arms with a bright smile, almost like a child walking for the first time.

Finally reaching him she hugged him as best she could from his armor "Have a safe trip okay?" he loosely wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her head, making her giggle she looked up to him "Stay safe" he met her eyes "Stay strong…" and in unison they repeated "Stay loyal to the great western lands!" he let out a small smile "I haven't heard that in thousands of years" "I thought it appropriate goodbye to my king of death…" he rolled his eyes as she giggled "don't forget to howl to the full moon if you need me" she slapped his arm "You know that's bullshit now get going!" her grin was the last thing he saw before he flew away.

"Kija you go off and help everyone kay?" "Are you sure you're okay?" "I'll be fine, I can take small short steps" she gave him a reassuring smile, with that he resumed his work.

Kagome took small steps observing everyone, once in a while she'd be stopped and asked how she was, she'd always reply "I'm alive…I guess" they would laugh and wish her luck to which she would smile at.

Looking up she noticed Yona and Jeaha "Be safe you too!" they looked down and yona smiled and waved "Honestly…" "Oh Kagome!" "Yun? Do you have food?" "Yeah I just finished making some seafood soup" "Sounds yummy do you think you could serve me up a big bowl of it?" "Sure thing, follow me" they walked towards the pot slowly taking care of kagome's recovery.

After giving her a heaping serving of the soup she was bombarded by the pirates "Kagome!" "Kagome-chan!" "Kagome-sama!" "Calm down I'm fine just need to stretch a few muscles again and I'll be good" "Mother?" glad that finished her soup as Sinha enveloped her in a hug "Sin…Ha…Still a bit stiff and sore…" he let go immediately "Okay…Now?" "Your mummy's going to be just fine okay?" he nodded and she kissed his cheek.

"Come on looks like they're having a meeting"

They arrived just as yona gave her speech about rescuing the women. Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as she squeezed yona "You're so cute!" "Onee-sama you're all better!" "I am a bit stiff but yes I'm okay…Ish…" "Ish?" "Stiff muscles can be a warrior's downfall so before I join you in infiltrating I'll have to stretch and meditate" "Of course…Wait what?! Join me!" "Ahaha captains already agreed and Yun is coming too so he'll need protection" a huff from behind her made her smile gently "Hak…" his narrowed blue eyes turned to her "At least have trust in me, you know my skills even when injured I can still deal a nasty bite" his eyes softened as he reluctantly agreed "And Kija…You've seen me train yona, I'm sure aside from instincts you have nothing to worry about" he sighed a nodded as the captain looked on in amusement "Jeaha…You hardly know Yona, you have no right to worry aside from her being beautiful" his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Right shall we go plan?" they all cheered and went inside to plan it all out.

Later that night kagome walked onto the deck to find Jeaha standing watching the crescent moon, smiling she quietly walked up to watch it as well "the crescent phase is significant to me you know…" he jumped slightly but continued staring at the sky "How so?" "Not only is it my clans symbol, but we draw power from the crescent moon, It's also been there in important moments of my life, like tonight" "How is tonight important?" "We're planning to infiltrate and attack kumji, I'd say it's pretty important" he grinned "Of course…Kagome…What's your clan like?" "My clan? Well to be honest it's more like a Kingdom shrouded in the dark protection of an ancient oak tree, My brother's large shiro is at the highest point and our village spreads out after it, On the outside are field full of life all year round, sakura trees blooming never dying for winter" he smiled at her faraway look "It sounds like a truly beautiful place" "It is…"

His yawn cut their time short "Rest Jeaha, you'll need your strength for tomorrow" bowing low he kissed her hand "Of course my lady" giggling lightly she swatted him away, turning to walk off the ship.

'Damn I can't find a moment's peace can I?' she sighed seeing Hak against the wall talking to yona, once yona had ran away he turned an evil smirk on his face "I want to know more of this yona….I want her to succeed" choosing this moment she walked out "Do you Hak? Do you really wish for her to succeed?" he smirked again "Of course, Now you however…" roughly grabbing her hair he leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Opening her mouth she moaned as his tongue battled with hers, he pinned her against the wall lifting her legs up to wrap around his, they finally parted for hair as she panted his head going to down to nip and lick at her neck and shoulder "Oh!" a particularly deep bite drew blood and he suckled on it making her buck into his hips, he pressed himself harder against her keeping her still.

Finding no release she grabbed his hair and pulled him up for another kiss dominating him, she nipped at his lips drawing blood which she quickly latched onto roaming her hands inside his vest and gripping his bare shoulders digging her claws in "Ugh…" his grunt of pain made her smirk dangerously as she pulled away "Know this Hak…" he turned to her lust still boiling in their eyes "No one can dominate me…Not even you" he grinned then "I accept your challenge…Vixen" she walked away swaying her hips enticingly at him.

The next morning had all the men oohing and awing at Yona, kagome and Yun "Aw Yona you're so cute!" giving a thumbs up to her Jeaha smiled brightly "Hey yum go off and becomes Kumji's bride!" she smirked "Damn right I will!" of course then there was kagome.

Deciding to wear a practical yet slightly more revealing outfit, she wore a tight cheongsam with slits up both sides leaving her legs bare, it was a ruby red with matching slippers it had a heart shaped hole on the front revealing her cleaverage.

Her hair was in a half up ponytail and rich ruby red lipstick was painted on her lips as well as thick black kohl to make her eyes pop.

"Wow! Who knew there was a vixen under all that arrogance" tipping once foot back she lightly bit a black claw "Who? Me?" they all laughed heartily at her innocent act "You'll nail it kagome!" she thanked them and walked up to Yona "Onee-sama you look beautiful!" "I agree kagome you sure know how to clean up" "Thank you Jeaha, Yona you look positively adorable!" they gushed at each other "Come on then you two!" "Coming!"

They had arrived at the shop and kagome took the lead "Excuse me mister?" "What can I do for….You…" once he saw the women he blushed "We heard there was a job opening?" "Yes there is you want to work here?" "Of course! Who wouldn't want to work in such a lovely little shop?" he grinned perversely "Follow me to the back" "Okay!" 'Wow Kagome's really good at this!' they all stood in the small back room "Please wait here one moment I'll get the manager" "Of course thank you" standing in the back room she tapped the floor "It's definitely….Hollow!" they all fell into the dark depths of the trap door unknown to what was waiting for them…

End of chapter 15 (Episode 19 and 20)

Phew that was intense! Tell me what you think!

Flamers shall be extinguished


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Episode 21 and 22)

I'm combining the two episodes cause they fir in right so yeah hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer J

Once they had fallen down and into a carriage Kagome immediately shuffled behind them and wrapped her arms around them protectively "Don't worry Imoutos it will soon be over…" Yun looked at her with a sour face, she only winked and gestured for him to hush "Ho? You're all sisters eh?" "Yes master, we all came from a poor merchant, our mother is very sick so we hoped we could earn money for her medicine as we cannot afford it" the driver sighed "It's me kagome…" "Shippo?! What the hell are you doing?! We're undercover!" "So am I! Sesshomaru told me to keep an eye on your reckless ass" "Don't you dare give me that tone young man!" Shippo flinched though they couldn't see it "I thought so…" "Listen mother, I'm going to have to be a bit rough with you...All of you…To keep my disguise up" "It's okay son do what you must" "Of course, You'd expect no less wouldn't you?" "Of course"

They were roughly pushed into the small room that kept them all hidden away glaring at her son for being too rough he shrunk back and quickly closed the door. Only for it to opened again by Kumji himself she shooed Yun and Yona to hide amongst the women, healing Yona's foot while they did so.

"Lovely merchandise you'll all sell very well indeed" "Lord Kumji…I thought we were here for work?" "There is work…Not the type you'll be used to though" he looked down at his feet to see a woman sprawled her rich blue/black hair falling to her knees, clothes tattered at the bottom and on the sleeves indicated her wealth. He pulled her up by the hair surprised when she didn't squeak "Your girl, Look at me" her blazing sapphire eyes bore into his staring deeply at his sould 'You are rotten to the core Yan Kumji…and we shall make sure that you never live to reach Kai empire…' he quickly dropped her after the sinister voice had finished speaking "You…You…Demon!" kagome shrugged nonchalantly "I've been called worse by scarier beings than you" "Put her and anyone else who came with them in a separate room" "Yes sir!" Shippo quickly grabbed the three tying them onto a rope before dragging them away.

"Shippo here are you taking us?" "To the supplies closet there should be some weapons there for you to use" "Ah, that's my son" he gave her a cheeky grin before cutting their ropes and putting them inside the closet "Good luck"

"Shippo was right…There's some good weapons in here…Yona take this bow Yun have this dagger" "What about you?" "Well not only do I have poisons in my sash as well as a small skinning knife there's a sword here too…I also have my claws" they nodded and she peeked through to find nobody there "Come on let's go locate the women" following her nose she killed the guard on top of the door and dropped in "Ladies your rescue is here!" "The woman tied and blindfolded gasped.

Untying them and letting the blindfolds fall off they were surprised to see the three women from before "Hey aren't you that demon woman?" "Yes, I'm a dragon demon to be exact" one woman gasped "It's Kagome-sama! You were a woman all along!" stroking the cheek of the courtesan she sighed in defeat "I was….I apologise for deceiving you so my lovely lady" she eeped and fell to her knees blushing deeply

"Listen closely my little flowers!" they blushed but listened "There are many evil officials on this beautiful night! Tainting it with their disgusting stench! We shall save you from the ugly oni Yan Kumji!" they all cheered as Yun, Yona and Kagome disappeared up the stairs "Hey You! Stop!" "Oh dear me…" she covered her nose "These men stink" she dashed forward and sunk both of her hand right through the chests ripping their hearts out "Come one hurry!" "Onee-sama did you really have to kill them?!" "Yes…?" they sweat dropped "Hey I haven't hunted in a while forgive me if my bloodlust is a little high Okay?!" They nodded before she held out her hand "Huh?" "Give me the firework you guys stay here…I'll light it" Yun relented after much arguing but kagome made a point "I'm an assassin remember? I've been trained to kill quietly and quickly" again he gave up and went to sit tight with the girls "Where's kagome-sama?" "Due to her expertise and training my Onee-sama is much better qualified than us and we would only be in her way" they awed at Yona's cuteness

With kagome. She had managed to sneak up on deck dragging a dead soldier with her, dropping it overboard the splash alerted the guards which gave her a chance.

Suddenly bursting out she reached a lit the firework setting it off "Oh dearie me….It seems they know we're here now…" "You Bitch what was that?!" "A firework…it simply alerts my pirate friends as to where the lovely young ladies are kept hostage" while her voice was pleasant her eyes were dark with rage he smile malicious and sadistic at best "Now…Who wants to be punished first? Who wishes to be punished for touching my pack?" they shivered in fear and tried to surround her "She can't take us all on!" "You're wrong" pressing her pointer and middle finger together they glowed black. Kagome did a ballet spin standing on her tip toes as the whip burned and slashed through their bodies blood spraying everywhere and sadly soaking her in it "Aw…Now I'm gonna smell…" "Kagome-chan?" she turned to Jeaha her sapphire eyes glowing through all the crimson blood "Oh…Jeaha…I...uh…got carried away?" "Wow…You really gave it to them didn't you…How did you manage to get so much blood on you?"

She re-told him what happened before yawning "Now that's the first I've done that and I used…Too much…Pow…er…" hitting the bloody floor with a wet thud she slept.

After sleeping for an hour or so kagome suddenly jumped up drawing her sword "Where are they?!" looking around drearily she shrugged and stabbed the guard behind her.

"Yona! Yun!" "Kagome over here!" kagome rushed to the edge of the ship to see Yona bow drawn taunt her eyes holding a fiery rage 'I know that look…' she thought back to all the times she'd seen it not only on Yona but on herself 'Yan Kumji will die tonight' "Yona Do it on my count!" she ran picking up speed each time "5…4…" her body now but a blur she jumped off the ship transforming mid-air "**3…2…"** Shi's deep rumble echoed through as she let out a blood thirsty roar **"1…NOW YONA!"** the arrow soared past her cheek and straight into Yan Kumji's heart just as Shi dived down devouring them boat and all making a big loop she surfaced in one fluid movement with Jeaha on her back "Jeaha…Hold your breath and hold on tight" diving back down into the sea she went as deep as possible before stopping turning and shooting out like the arrow Yona just fired. She went a landed on the ship picking everyone up and taking them to the pirate ship "Kagome-sama! You look beautiful!" "Thank you ladies now move onto my back and hold on tight okay?" they all shouted affirmative when they were ready.

Jumping back into the air her body slithered from side to side making the girls squeal in excitement her tail whipped around uncontrollably ash she roared in victory.

Shippo echoing that roar, it was at that moment that the pirates dropped their weapons and made their own roar of victory joining them demons.

Landing on the ship she let everyone pile off before transforming back, swarmed by girls checking for injuries and her health she laughed joyfully "You can check my injuries downstairs…I don't think it would be polite to strip…Even if I am wearing chest bindings…" Jeaha took that moment to tear her shirt off anyways "Jeaha!" covering her chest with one arm she glared heatedly at him but eventually she shrugged and simply poked his shoulder….His injured shoulder "Oh? I'm terribly sorry I didn't realised that you got shot with an arrow…" her sarcasm clear she walked off "Old lady! You got a party dress I can wear?" "Just look through your clothes I'm sure they'll be something…" "Thanks!" going off to rummage the rest cheered for their victory "Is there any way we can repay you?" "Ah…well…we don't…" "Us pirates demand a high price for our services…" giving a dramatic pause the captain looked up a smirk on her face "So bring all the sake we need to get this town drunk!" they cheered again.

Gathering everything all eyes turned to kagome when she walked out "Looking sexy there kagome!" "Shut up Hak! You pig!" her hair tied in a tight high braid falling to her waist they marvelled first at her long legs visible through the slits running up to her thighs, the ocean blue fabric swaying softly with every step, bare footed she touched the stones.

Her ocean blue tight cheongsam had floral patterns all over it she now wore a light gloss but reapplied her kohl.

"Now then…Let's Party!" they all yelled to the top of their lungs and the festivities began.

Getting a chill down her spine Kagome watched as yona walked off before grabbing her cloak wrapping it around her and taking off after her. "Yona! Slow down!" "Huh? Onee-sama what're you doing?" "I could ask you the same thing!" "I just wanted some air" "I'll join you" nodding they continued on chatting and laughing the day away.

As it was coming round to evening kagome narrowed her eyes "Yona hide in my cloak…Now!" quickly doing so she tensed up when kagome placed her hand on the hilt of her sword…Waiting.

"Onee-sama what is it…" "Su-won" her voice cold and eyes narrowed into dangerous slits she walked slowly and straight "Yona if it helps climb onto my back and pretend you're asleep" she nodded and did so tucking herself in the cap so only a slither of her hair was visible, her arms wound around kagomes neck.

Once she reached the cross roads she was about to walk straight on when a voice called out to her "Kagome?" she turned mocking her surprise "Oh…It's you, what do you want?" "Watch your tone woman" "You watch yours general…Or have you forgotten who I am?" he stiffened and bowed his head "Forgive me" she waved it off "Its fine…I'm sure you're a…Busy man…" she took a glance at Su-won when she said that and his eyes narrowed "Oh? Angry are we?" "Whose on your back my dearest wife?" she snarled at him "I am no longer your wife!" Calming down she smirked "Well if I am…Oh I wonder how my brother did react when I dropped that petty ring in your hand?" he paled considerably but held true "Who is on your back" "Just yona she was a bit tired so I let her sleep…Back off Su-won, you're not the only one armed" he stood down but stared at her hood where Yona laid.

What would happen at this standoff we wonder…?

End


	18. Chapter 17

Continuing off from chapter 16 this is chapter 17 episode 23 and 24

Su-won tried taking another step forward but a deeper growl was released "So…This is the weak king that dared to marry my mother?" "Shippo…Back down he's been dealt with" ignoring her he took a step forward but a sharply clawed hand digging into his neck stopped him "I said…Back. Down" tail in between his legs he stood back again "Now go back to your mate, no questions" he looked to protest but her sharp gaze made him turn and run.

Su-won yet again took another few steps forward "I said back off…" she snarled her pearly whites gleaming in the afternoon sun "Let me see her kagome" "She does not wish to see you, now or ever" he took another two steps forward and she took five back now growling constantly "mm…Onee-sama is something wrong?" "You….You woke her up…" seething with rage this time she took a step forward and he took two back "Su-won?" "Yona…I thought you had died…" "It doesn't matter does it? One less person in your way" kagome smiled proudly at her attitude "Yo…Yona…" "What? Are you finished now?" "Yona. Enough…Go I'm sure Hak is looking for you now that you're awake" she looked down for a moment before brightening "Okay!" jumping off kagomes cloak billowed into place as she rounded the corner and disappeared "Your majesty we need to go prep the horses" "Of course, you may go"

The two left stood staring at each other, kagomes eyes as hard and cold as ice, while su-won's though narrowed were soft "Kagome I…" "Don't you dare apologise after what you've done, I understand king Il wasn't the one who raised me, I understand he was a poor ruler, I understand he murdered Yu-hon or something, I can forgive all that" her voice soft until now hardened "But…I cannot forgive what you have done to Yona, making her see her father stabbed and bleeding to death on the floor…Before driving her out of castle…I cannot…Will not forgive that" her head down she didn't notice him walking closer until he had grabbed her, forcing a kiss onto her mouth "Mmpf!" she struggled and writhed about but he wouldn't budge.

Her claws made their way to his shoulder where she knew a scar lay and without about warning ran her hand through again, it didn't stop him this time however as he released the kiss and travelled down her neck biting and licking as he went "You don't know…How much I have missed this…You" her eyes getting watery she held back her tears of shame, her tears of disgust, her tears of a broken hearted woman.

She shut herself down eyes going blank as he dragged them into a small alleyway and hiked up her dress shoving himself inside, she didn't make a sound, not a peep her body went slack as he forced his lips on hers again her hand having slid out of the open wound on his shoulder, laying limply at the side.

Once he had finished and righted them both he dropped her by the wall where she lay there like a broken doll "I love you…My wife…" he slipped the ring back on and walked off.

Once she came back to herself kagome winced. When she tried to get up she noticed the ring placed back on her hand, it was that, that made her fall back to her knees again, it was that, that made the tears stream like a waterfall down her face, it was that, that made her scream out her anguish and despair as blood dribbled down her thighs.

She curled in on herself not noticing when Kija and Hak came around the corner, her sobs loud and high pitched as her hands hid her face the ring gleaming in the last light of the hours.

When Hak touched her she flinched shying away "Kagome? Kagome! It's me…Hak, come on kagome talk to me what happened?" he sighed and stood up "You try I'm gonna check up on Yona"

Kija went down to his knees and used his aura to reach out. As soon as she felt his aura she teared up again and as if a damn broke she jumped into his arms her loud wails attracting Hak and Yona, it was at this point they noticed the blood on the floor and her dress "He didn't…" Kija's eyes widened in rage "He did…" Yona confused went closer only to put it together after seeing where the blood was.

Eyes burning with fire from hell itself she quivered with rage "Yona?" "He'll pay…I'll make him pay for doing this…" they froze at her anger before nodding and turning back to the ship "Jeaha! Get the captain! Now!" Everyone moved out of the way as kagome was laid onto the bed the men being ushered out of the room.

"I can't believe it…How could….How could he…" her tears still running down her face Gigan took pity and wrapped her in her arms "Sh, it's alright kagome…You're a strong woman…Don't let this break you, like it broke so many others"

Outside Hak was sharpening his blade his eyes sharp and dark with rage 'I wonder who he thinks about when he looks like that…' "That's quite a scary face Hak…" "…" his silence only proved to Jeaha of his bloodlust.

The next evening kagome woke up alone in her bed, she touched her stomach gently poking around until she found something that made her eyes widen 'No…No…No..' "No…No! Why…why…Why! Why now!" her hysterics brought Sinha into the room when he noticed her touching her stomach eyes wide as she looked at him "Sinha…What do I do…." "You must tell everyone" with that he left letting the captain in "What's wrong?" "Could you…Could you bring everyone here? Including yourself and Jeaha?" she nodded and went to round them all up.

When they had all moved into the meeting room kagome stood "I…I have something to announce…" they nodded "Yesterday I was…Forced upon…By su-won…" cries of outrage and anger echoed through. Slamming her hands on the table to quiet them she stood straight again "I…I'm..." taking deep breaths she closed her eyes "I'm pregnant…" "What?" "I…I'm pregnant" "Kagome-sama?" "I'm pregnant Okay?!" silence echoed through the room "How do you know?" "I can feel their aura…I can feel the way they're drawing on my own power to strengthen them" "Wait…Them?" "Yes…There's two…" Kija promptly fainted

By the time night had rolled around kagome had gotten out and dressed in her old blue kimono the soft cotton soothing her as she placed her mask on and grabbed two fans.

The booming party soon made her forget her worries as she took centre and did the kagura dance flowing like a water every step made look like the graceful warrior they all she was, when the dance had finished and they returned to the ship kagome took a small jug and filled it with sake chugging it down.

Seeing their worried glances she laughed "They're not developed enough to be hurt by anything yet!" they all smiled "Have you accepted it yet?" "Mm…I haven't accepted How they were created…But…I've accepted them, after all what kind of mother would I be? If I didn't accept my own flesh and blood?" the captain smiled down at her, sitting down they passed the jug between themselves "I'm proud of you kagome…Are you sure? Even if their…?" "Of course! It's not like they'll ever find out who their father is anyways" she sighed "I don't want them to be born into the world knowing their father is a murderer and rapist…I don't want them anywhere near hiryuu castle" Gigan nodded "I understand" wrapping an arm around her shoulder they listened to Jeaha play the Er-Hu.

"Jeaha that was a nice song…would it be okay if I…" "Of course…If you know how to that is…I let yona play and well…" she giggled but sat on the edge of the boat and played, the melody though soft was deep and filled with emotions "Hush, a by…Don't you cry…Go to sleep my precious children…When you wake…You shall have…All the freedom that which you desire…" Humming the rest of the tune as each pirate slowly fell asleep "Wow kagome-chan that was amazing, you'll have to teach me that one sometime…" "Hm….I might" "Aw! You're no fun!" she laughed before retiring to the captains quarters "I'm gonna go hit the hay see ya"

"So…You've decided to go have you Jeaha?" "Mhm with kagome-chan there it's bound to be exciting…Besides with me there at least she have some decent protection" a knife grazed his cheek "Ho? So you're saying that she's inadequate huh?" "I didn't mean with the body! I meant the mind…The heart…" "I guess…Now get out of here you brat" "Hai, Hai captain" as he left she smiled gently "I'll miss you, you snotty nosed kid"

The next morning found them all saying goodbye the women surrounding kagome tears streaming down their faces "Kagome-sama do you have to leave?! Why can't you stay here?" she brought all the woman into a large hug "I'll always be in your hearts…Besides when I do return you may have all found husbands…I might even have my own two hatchlings running about" they swooned "I hope we get to see your children kagome-sama!" "Yeah! I'm sure they'll be just as beautiful as you!" she smiled giving them all a kiss on the cheek "Until them my darlings!" walking up to were Sinha is she stood next to him "Ne Sinha?" "Hm?" "Do you think I should tell him the next time we see him?" "That's up to you mother…I wouldn't but…It's your choice" "Mhm I guess your right…I probably won't tell him…But fate has a cruel way of making things flow right" he nodded and they walked off into the forest.

Sniffles and the smell of salt finally made kagome snap "Will you all stop crying?! Jee…" "Kagome-sama?" "Onee-sama? Onee-sama!" kagome rushed into the forest and the sound of her breakfast being forced out from her stomach made them cringe "Kagome-chan? How are you feeling?" "Like I just got run over by a hundred horses…" they all winced when Jeaha helped her walk out.

Her face pale Yun decided that they should set up camp "It's for the best if kagome's morning sickness has already started…" "Morning sickness?" "Yeah most women get it when they're carrying child" again they all cringed but set up camp anyways "Jeaha…" "What is it kagome-chan?" "Could you get me some deer?" "Yeah sure" after hunting and catching two deer Yun took one and gave the other to kagome.

"Wait what is she…" his face paling when he saw her skin and gut it before ripping strips of meat off and eating it "You…You eat it raw?" "Most of the time yeah, I am a demon…Kija want some?" "Oh! Yes please kagome-sama" pulling off smaller pieces she gave him and Sinha some "Jeaha why don't you try it? It'll soothe your inner dragon" he gulped but nodded sampling some "It's…Not terrible…" she grinned before eating some more.

By the time everyone had theirs dished up she had finished the carcass "Mizuki, kurama come you can eat the leftovers" "Thank you alpha" "Yes thank you kagome-sama" she nodded dozing off against a tree "Wow she's really tired out" "Well you would be too after fighting all night partying all morning getting forced upon finding out you had children on the way and then partying all night" they all nodded sagely at Yona's words.

When everyone else had finally finished and get everything out to sleep, Yona walked up to kagome and laid her down and then lied down herself draping two large furs, from shippo, over them, in her sleep kagome wrapped her arms against yona and whined, trying it out yona let out a small soft growl which made kagome relax and snuggle closer.

The next morning kagome was the last to wake, in a foul mood she dug her claws into the tree making 5 large and deep indents in the poor tree "What…Is that foul smell?" they eeped and his behind Yona and Hak "What foul smell onee-sama?" "It stinks….Hunger…Filth...It stinks" handing her a leg of the faun Jeaha caught seemed to mellow her out "who caught it?" "Jeaha did" "Jeaha com here" he took small steps and knelt down, surprised when she patted his head "Good job" he smiled "How are you feeling kagome-chan?" "Mm…Terrible…" "Aha…Is there anything I could do to make it better?" "No…Not yet" they all dreaded when she would need their help.

"Ugh…" kagome rubbed her nose furiously "Is that smell still bothering you onee-sama?" she nodded "Maybe you just stink" a hard smack on the head shut Hak up "…Found you…" crouching down she wiggled her body everyone else curiously watching, they were surprised when she leapt and dropped into the bushes even more so when a yelp was heard.

Kagome walked out from the bush calmly in her hand was a bunch of yellow hair with a body behind it "…" Hak walked up to her and started to pet her head "Good girl, you caught a spy…Who wants some deer meat?" she nodded mutely slapping his head away "I found the yellow dragon Yona…He stinks…" silence reigned through the camp before a loud yells and arguments started up.

Kagome sat there quietly with the dragon's hair still in her hand for five minutes, first her eyebrow twitched, then her mouth dropped into a frown her hand twitched and finally standing up she snapped "Shut Up! I don't care about your crappy arguments you will all shut up right now! Otherwise I'll make sure there's no food left for you at all! Is that clear?!" they nodded thoroughly scolded.

"Now, you, introduce yourself" "Ah….My name is Jeno! I'm the yellow dragon!" she let go of his hair and he crawled away his escape was halted however when she grabbed his scarf choking him "No running away this time Jeno…" "Ha...Hai…"

Once all the drama was put aside they sat down to eat "By the way Jeno…Would you mind…Joining us?" "Hm? Why not" he shrugged and agreed "Ho? He beat your record white snake" said man blushed deeply "He hasn't beaten mine though…" "No one could ever beat yours kagome-chan" she grinned smugly, but that soon fell when a body smashed into her own "Oh you've done it now Hak…Kagome isn't going to be happy when she finds out you punched him"

Picking up Jeno and throwing him into a tree she slowly rose up to stand and walked slowly towards her target, said man slowly backed away until he hit a tree "Hak…" "Yes…" sweating he almost fainted when she turned teary eyes to him "Apologise! Stupid! You're so stupid Hak! How could you!" he grabbed her face and kissed her gently moulding his lips against her own, pulling away he rested his forehead to hers "Sorry…" still sniffling she nodded and turned to drag Jeno back "Now I know why his body must be so tough…" "What do you mean Yun?" "Have you seen the way kagome just drags and throws him around?" "Ooohhh, I see…Wait…Onee-sama! Be nicer!" she dropped Jeno covering her mouth and running into the forest to relive her stomach "I hate being Pregnant!" "Wait…Kagome-nee is pregnant?" "Kagome…Nee…?" "Yeah! Kagome-nee is the one who taught about the world and the legend of the dragons" "I taught him how to read and write and talk too" "Wow so you practically raised two of the dragons" "Kija deserved what I did to him…He was being crude and spoilt to his family so I punished him"

Kija shivered in memory "But anyways Jeaha was a snot nosed brat so I couldn't be bothered besides I was already raising Sinha" Jeaha laughed nervously scratching the back of his head "That is true, I remember asking if I could come and you told me there was no place she a snotty brat like me for where you were going"

They told stories and laughed well into night time "I'll go fetch the firewood" "No Onee-sama your pregnant and unpredictable, me and Jeno will go!" she sighed but waved them away falling asleep instantly "Wow worn out again huh?" "I'm surprised she didn't pass out sooner dealing with you three" they sweat dropped.

"You know the white dragon is really cute" Yona giggled at Jeno "I know right? He's really cute" "They all are…Including you and kagome miss" yona smiled and looked into the sky "It doesn't matter what the others say you know? If kagome and I believe you're the yellow dragon the rest will soon follow along…I'll reintroduce myself properly" she turned to face him "My name is Yona, it's nice to meet you yellow dragon Jeno" she giggled and continued walking back to camp.

In a bright clear field with the moon shining down Jeno sat and looked to the heavens "Thank you for this…" he sighed before falling asleep.

"Yun…" "What is it Kagome?" "Tomorrow…We'll return to your house okay?" "That sounds like a plan" "Mhm…"

The next morning saw them doing just that as they walked the path back to Yuns home "So you used to live here Yun?" "Yeah, it feels like it's been years since I was last here…Kagome? You're not feeling sick again are you?" "No...I smell…Blood" their eyes widened as they rushed down to the hut opening the door Yun found Ik-su lying with blood down his face "Ik-su! Are you alright!" "Eh? Yun…I was so hungry…I tripped and fell…" he stopped and slapped the priest instead.

"You idiot how could you?! I was really worried!" "So worried that you cried…" "Shut it Jeaha!" "Hm? Kagome-chan what's wrong?" "What do we do now Ik-su? All of us are here…What are the sword and shield?" "Ah…You'll need some time before they appear" "So I can just chill and wait for my little devils to be born then?" "Speaking of which kagome how long does it take?" "Um…Well because I'm a dragon demon I'll eventually have to transform and lay my eggs since there's only two it won't take long but still I'll need and nice clearing where I can make my nest…But how long for the eggs to develop well…They already have my body just need the opportune time and I'll lay…Hatching takes a very long time though…Sometimes years for them to hatch" "Is that dragon demons are said to have the longest lifespan?" she nodded.

After dinner she sat on the cliff edge Ik-su next to her "Ik-su…What do I do…I…I love him…But after what he did…Can…Can I ever be myself again?" he hummed in thought "That's the problem kagome-chan, People are always changing due to the things they experience, you can't be the same you forever, sooner or later changes will come and you must change to survive or be destroyed remaining the same, I'm not saying you could ever forget, but try to forgive…Not matter how hard it may be, after all their not just your children" she nodded and rose bowing "Thank you…" he nodded and watched as she walked away into the dark rainy night.

Coming across a large cave she transformed and picked up several leafy trees chewing the logs to make a soft pulpy mixture as a nest the leaves becoming a bedding she also laid out several furs from inside her cloak and once that was all done she sat and waited, and waited…And waited until finally the pain hit her and she growled low "Eh? Onee-sama?" "Kagome?" her eyes wide she saw Yona and Hak near the entrance "Yo…Na…Hak…What're you doing…Ugh!" the first egg was pushed out and plopped onto the soft leaves and pulpy wood "You're laying?" "Ye...ss" she closed her eyes in pain as the second egg forced its way out of her and rolled next to its sibling "Argh….Their both…Out…" she looked to see the two fast asleep curled in each other's arms "Heh…I'm proud of you…My precious sister" placing them both onto the nest she made sure that they were all safe and protected before flying to Hiryuu castle.

She landed in the courtyard just as Mun-deok and su-won had a confrontation **"It's nice to see you again Mun-deok…" **"Kagome…How're you feeling? I heard….what happened" she nodded before turning her black eyes to Su-won **"There is something this one must tell you"** his eyes widened as she transformed back kneeling on one knee before rising "What is it kagome?" "I have recently returned from a painful experience that is entirely your fault…But…The reason I have come here to tell you now is because the painful experience I went through is…" "What is it?" "I have recently laid two healthy eggs in my nest…I guess I can say congrats you're the sire to my first two children…You'll never be the father of course…I'd never let my children go near you" she appeared before him stroking his cheek "I can forgive you…For all you've done…Everything you've forced upon me….However, if you lay a single finger on My hatchlings I'll make sure that the throne is once again leaderless"

Giving him a soft goodbye kiss she transformed again just as the general came forward **"It was nice seeing you again…Maybe one day I'll show you your children, but until that day…This is goodbye" **"No! Kagome! You can't do this!" "My king? What is it?" "I'm a father…To kagomes children…Hatchlings did she call them?" "Of course Su-won-sama they have yet to hatch after all kagome is a dragon demon and all reptiles lay eggs, she's lucky it's just two" "What do you mean?" "When a dragon lays eggs they tend to be a lot larger than usual kagome said they can be as big as an old oak tree, it's quite painful" with that he walked away leaving Su-won standing there in shock.

"Yona? Are you ready?" A woman with fiery hot pink hair and lilac eyes marched towards the edge of a cliff another woman with midnight blue black hair and piercingly cold sapphire blue eyes stood next to her glaring down at the army marching below. "Princess yona, kagome come on this is boring" a man with sea blue hair spoke to them in a confident voice his weapon attached to him narrow blue eyes stared at the two woman awaiting an answer Yona turned to them smiling "Lend me your strength everyone!" they cheered as they turned and walked away.

'I may still be weak but I have everyone to help me along, to push me when I slow down'

End of chapter 17

Well guys there you have it! There'll be one more chapter which is the OVA before this ends and we wait for season 2 to arrive! I hope you've enjoyed the main story of The Dragon of Shadow! and I'll see you all when season 2 comes out! Or if you're reading one of my other stories I guess you'll hear from me when I update! Bye!


	19. Chapter 18 OVA

OVA Bonus Chapter!

This is it guys! I'm so happy to be on the last chapter…But sad cause it's the last chapter L Once more episodes get released which I think is next year….:'( I'll start up again!

Also when you review please decide whether you want Owari no Seraph or D gray man X-Over with Inuyasha next!

The whole gang were standing on top of a cliff edge admiring the autumn leaves "Wow! Yona look this leave is exactly like your hair!" the two women kneeled down to admire the pretty red leaf "It's true you don't see this at the castle not this close anyway" they all nodded in agreement except for Sinha you was staring into the distance "Sinha? What do you see my son?"

"A building…Somewhere to stay" "Really? Lemme see Move outta the way" shifting her son =she peered into the distance and what she saw made her giggle with glee "What is it Onee-sama?" "It's a…A…A…" "What is it?!" "It's a hot spring!" everyone perked up and they took off determined to reach it.

Kagome arrived first seeing an old lady there she smiled and walked up "Hello we'd like to book two rooms?" "Of course dearie it's 300 yen…Per…Head…" falling asleep kagome giggled at her placing a large sack of money in front of her "We'll find our rooms" "Of course child pick whatever ones you like…" bowing to the woman she dragged yona away while the men sniffed around.

"Come one Yona you hope in I'll pack away our clothes!" Yona smiled at her sister's exuberant mood but complied and slipped in "How does it feel?" "It feels really good!" Kagome smiled only a white towel wrapped around her when Hak and Jeaha walked in.

She froze slowly turning to see their red faces, feeling cheeky she smirked "What? Never seen a nearly naked woman before?" thin white lines marred her body everywhere "Are those…Scars?" "Hm? Oh yes! From my brother mostly during training or sparring" "Well…I'll be joining you two ladies…" She put a hand on his shoulder claws digging in "Ahaha…I was joking kagome-chan"

She shrugged releasing him and dropping the towel slipping into the women's bath, their eyes widened and jaws dropped when they not only saw her body but 3 scars matching Kija's exactly as well as a starburst one on her side.

"Yona! Let me wash your back and then you can wash mine kay?" "Okay onee-sama!" their giggles and chatting allowed the men to relax as the too sunk into the baths letting out a sigh of pleasure.

However after the little scene in the changing room Jeaha brooded a little bit before calling a certain woman over "Kagome-chan come here for a sec!" he grinned when a groan was heard from the other side.

Kagome wrapped a fluffy white towel on her body before proceeding to Jeaha "What is it?" "Come here" she sighed but came closer and knelt down "What?" he leaned closer whispering in her ear "What are those scars on Kija's back?" Her eyes widened before darkening "I'm sorry Jeaha…That's not my story to tell"

He nodded in understanding as she stood up and returned to the other side of the springs. Kagome sniffed the air and hummed "What's wrong onee-sama?" "Nothing…I'm done now but you relax a bit more kay?" "Okay!" Kagome stepped out and lightly dried her body before placing a white kimono one with a red sash and red blossoms on the shoulder (Like Sesshomaru's but in a woman's kimono) It parted slightly revealing her cleaverage but she shrugged walking down the hallway.

Her eyes locked onto Kija and Jeaha's body who were talking to each other, Kija had his head in his hands and kagome sighed "Kija?" "Kagome-sama! What're you doing here?" "Follow me I want to show you something…" he hesitated but agreed trailing behind her.

They entered the forest and his curiosity grew "Where are we going?" "Hush you'll see soon" she turned her head and smiled gently revealing an open hot spring "You can bathe here…It's isolated and nobody knows about it" he relaxed his body heaving a sigh as he stripped before sliding into the springs "Ah…This feels nice...But kagome-sama, how did you find such a place?" "I used to roam here when there wasn't a building it's one of my few isolated havens"

He was almost finished when she heard Hak and Jeaha lumber through, freezing she cut them off making sure her feet landed on top of their hands. Looking innocently down upon them she smiled "Oh! Hak, Jeaha! I didn't see you there…" "Why you…" "What're you doing out here Kagome-chan?" "Training why?" "In that outfit?" "Of course, I've trained in worse…" "Mind if we join?" "Hmm I don't know…Can you keep up?" he smirked and just as they were about to attack a scream echoed through "Kagome! It's here! Get it off!" She bolted after them "You idiot! All this time!"

The two men came through to see with a spider on her shoulder and an unconscious Kija whom she was currently dragging to the house "Honestly and hear I thought it was the scars...No! It was a goddamn spider that's what!" She suddenly turned to him her eyes blazing with hells fire "Ki-ja…" "No please! Kagome-sama I'm sorry!" she continued to march up to him grabbing his hair and dragging him back to the public spring promptly dumping him and Jeaha in there.

"You truly are a pain Kija if it was such a small thing why did you drag everyone down with it?" they both sweat dropped at kagome in the men's spring "Sorry kagome-sama…" Jeaha turned around then "I take it your scar is a small thing too no?" "Scar? Kagome gave it to me or so she says…" his eyes widened "Kagome-chan? Is this what you mean?" she nodded solemnly "It was by accident and I have long since forgiven her for it" "How did it occur?" "Well I had just been born, and my father was enraged driven by madness, he thought it was only his duty to protect the king, kagome was holding me at the time and wasn't quick enough with left me with these" he nodded "That isn't all…" "What do you mean Kagome-sama?" "Once your mother and you were safe I went to my room to try and meditate, your father knew this and waited until I too far gone before doing the same thing to me…I…I died that night slowly bleeding to death, luckily my brother had just arrived and managed to smell my blood reviving me with his sword, It doesn't stop me from teasing him though" Kija merely rolled his eyes.

"It's nice you know…To finally be able to trust people again…Especially men…I never thought I'd be able to talk with them let alone flirt" "Ne, kagome-sama what do you mean?" "It was a long time ago I had just reached maturity and had a crush on one of my clansmen Inuyasha…We dated for a while but eventually I noticed his lack of presence more often in my life, paranoid and confused I turned to my brother who told me of his suspicions, wanting proof I started to follow him day and night…Until finally" they sat closer to her interested "Finally what?" "I saw him with my best friend Kikyo kissing and doing all things a mated pair would do…I was so enraged that I came out into the open and confront him, he tried to deny it but the evidence was there…"

"I called Sesshomaru and he told me that in my rights as his intended I could kill them both…Well I certainly killed Kikyo…But I didn't kill Inuyasha merely cursed him with infertility, I mock him whenever I can and I flaunt around him showing him what he could've had"

Unbeknownst to them Hak was eavesdropping behind the wall his eyes darkening at what he heard.

Well into the night kagome rose from her slumber feeling slightly turned on "Dammit not now…" she stumbled outside clutching her head "Ugh…" "Eh? Kagome-chan?" "Ho? If it isn't kagome" "No…Stay back…My…My heat…" "Hm? Heat?" Haks mind processed those words before his eyes widened "Jeaha…We should go…Like now…" "Eh? Why?" "Though kagome may have laid her eggs without a mate her heat cycle still comes on…It makes her very aroused and uncontrollable….And we're too late…"

Kagome's hand removed itself from her head and placed it onto Hak's chest "Neh Hak? Why don't we have some fun...Jeaha can join too…Jeaha?" the green dragon had long since retreated, shrugging she pushed Hak into the ground licking sucking and nipping at his neck "Mmm I think…We should take this elsewhere after all a dragons heat lasts for 4 days…" raising her head she grabbed his arm and took him to the cave near the hot spring from before it was full of dried meats and fruits as well as furs for a bed.

Dumping him on the bed he was quickly stripped of clothes as kagome pounced onto him starting from his neck she licked and nipped all the down to his manhood before sucking that as well "Ah…Kagome…" she chuckled the vibrations making him groan in pleasure "Come for me Hak, scream my name to the heavens…" she gave one last hard suck as he groaned her name loudly and he shot his seed into her mouth a bi dribbling down her cleaverage.

For the next 4 days everyone searched for them, for the nest fur days Kagome repeatedly sought pleasure from Hak and he obliged after getting used to the fact that he had no choice but to wait it out, once those four days were over kagome disappeared for another 3 days to lay other eggs.

"Onee-sama Hurry We leave tomorrow!" "Alright, alight…" "Hey Onee-sama why don't you let Shi enjoy it too?" "Hm…Okay then" she transformed and her black eyes peered at Yona **"Thank you Yona, these hot springs are truly wondrous for my scales…"** Yona smiled lightly "Could I wash you?" **"My scales do not require washing but my fur at the top does…Flying sure does get the most horrific things stuck in it…" **Yona hummed and looked down at her soap "Hak! Shi needs her fur washing but I don't have enough soap!" all the boys offered there's to wash the mighty dragon, they both giggled "I'll wash half and let the others wash the rest!" **"That sound reasonable…" **

And so Yona took up the task of washing the upper half on the fur, once she was finished they splashed in the water a little before Shi got up and moved into the other side "Eek! Who's that!" They all laughed at Jeno **"Greetings Yellow dragon, I am Shi, kagome's Inner beast" **he seemed to relax then "So…Why are you here?" **"Yona thought it best if she wash my upper half of the fur and you all wash my lower"** she slithered into the baths looking much like an overgrown snake, she straightened out with her back out of the water **"Off you go" **they grabbed the soaps that she had fetched back and started scrubbing "Holy crap! I found some money in here!" "No way! Jeno found some body parts!" Kija and Jeaha paled but resumed scrubbing.

"Eek! Why are there dead bugs in here!" Jeaha dreaded what he would find, but luck was on his side and he also found some gold.

Once they were all finished Shi dived underwater to rinse off before raising her head out of the water **"I thank you for your assistance and apologise for what you may have found" **They shrugged and joked about it soon Yona came a joined them of course she sat behind kagome who had taken control from Shi "We better soak it all up while we cane Guys!" they all cheered before sinking in and chilling for the rest of the day.

End

Damn! All that over a spider eh? XD Anyways I'm leaning towards a seraph of the end X-Over as there aren't that many…In fact I think there's only 1…Maybe two XD So yeah let me know Please! If not I'm just gonna go do Seraph of the end. However if a certain amount of people review saying they want D Gray Man then I'll crack onto it...I could always do both...That sounds cool...


End file.
